Naruto and The Unforeseen Wind
by SoulsVeteran
Summary: Naruto has an older brother Itachi's age who left him due to using the Yin-half of the Kyuubi to brutally slaughter a man to save his Naruto's life. His name is Uzumaki Kaze. This fear of hurting his little brother, Naruto made him leave for many years, but when Naruto enters the Chunin exams thirteen years later... A tall blonde man returns and is ready to face him.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Summary: This story is about what if Naruto had an older brother Itachi's age, but due to the Kyuubi incident and his first kill. Decides it was best for him to leave his little brother Naruto, in the village who are aware of Naruto's status as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. But what they don't know is that Kaze has the Yin-half in him. As the chunin exams begin, Naruto has made an effort to be recognized as a Shinobi of Konoha. A blonde haired man, bearing an uncanny resemblance to the said boy returns and is there to finally meet his little brother. What will occur when the two reunite?**

 **A NaruHina story, plus a mirror pairing. Sorry that's the only pairing I can write about.**

 **Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

 **Naruto and the unforeseen Wind**

 **Prologue: The beginning and the parting**

 **October 10, hours before the Kyuubi Attacks**

In the lively and bright village of Konohagakure, there resided an even brighter boy of the age of 7. People adored this boy for his sunny personality, rather than his parents, he was just such a bundle of happiness, you couldn't help but smile when he was around.

Not only that, his appearance was very much like that as well. He had a shining blonde mess of spikey hair that went in every direction imaginable, two sparkling cerulean eyes that held every shade of blue that were highlighted by the light held in them, a slightly rounded face and the most prominent feature, were the six whisker marks that adorned his cheeks. Overall, many people found this boy to be like a cute little fox.

This hyperactive blonde's name was Namikaze Uzumaki Kaze. Just like the wind, his mood and antics were spontaneous. He was always a happy child in general, his mother and father, Namikaze née Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato were very well-respected individuals in the village and were even more loving parents.

They dotted on the boy a lot, though they were disappointed that their little Kaze wanted to be a ninja as soon as possible since they wanted him to be a kid a bit longer, they allowed it and trained in preparation for the Academy. Despite, Kaze's goofy nature he inherited from his mother, he had proven himself quite the hard-worker and learner, not exactly a prodigy, but his efforts made him better than even his best friend, Uchiha Itachi of the same age of 7, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan.

 **Back to the present situation, 3 hours before Kyuubi Attacks.**

Namikaze Kaze was excited, why? His birthday wished he made on his birthday in January was coming true; he wanted a little brother! He couldn't wait for his new brother to be born, he had often seen Itachi with baby Sasuke and saw how happy he was and longed for something like that as well. Now it was finally happening! He knew the name as well, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! A little maelstrom in the family. He wondered what his little brother would look like, would he look like him, or be a pretty boy looking like his mom.

He just couldn't wait for it to happen, however, due to the fact his mother, Kushina, was the secret Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, he knew this, but didn't care, she was his loving mother not some furry. He wasn't allowed in the barrier that his father, Minato and his Anbu set up to contain the beast in case something went wrong for his safety. He pleaded to be there as well since he wanted to see his soon-to-be born brother, saying he could help with the sealing too as Fuinjutsu is a family tradition for them. But, Minato calmly told his first son Kaze that he simply wasn't at the required level yet, no matter how good he was at it. Kaze reluctantly agreed, but enjoyed where he was staying.

 **At the Uchiha compound**

Kaze had been sent to his best friend's house, the Uchiha head's home, Uchiha Fugaku and his wife, Uchiha Mikoto had happily agreed to take care of Kaze and appreciated someone Itachi's age playing with him. Also, they took this as an opportunity to teach Kaze how to take care of his soon-to-be baby brother, Naruto.

Itachi was very mature for his age, always analysing the things around him, he had seen death and seen life come into this world and saw the world like a Kage would. Nothing Kaze did could ever get Itachi to even twitch an eyebrow, instead Itachi always gave him a laugh of amusement, something not many people could get out of him. To him, Kaze was just that interesting. He was also one of the people who knew how to make him blush.

"Oi! Oi! Itachi! Have you made a move on Izumi-chan yet? Kaze teased. Itachi had a deep red blush.

"N-no… what makes you say that? Itachi feigned ignorance.

Kaze grinned even wider, "Oh come on Itachi! I've seen the way you two are around each other! Heck! I'm betting that you guys will jump each other in the forest somewhere! Dattebano!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Itachi was embarrassed, "K-Kaze, shut up!". Sasuke was giggling at Itachi's embarrassed face.

Kaze looked at Baby Sasuke and had a mischievous look on his face and loudly whispered to him.

"You hear that Sasuke-chan! Itachi and Izumi, sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-" Kaze was singing. Itachi was blocking his ears now.

Sasuke was laughing like no tomorrow. Kaze was enjoying his time with them both and had a taste of what it was like to be an older brother, and he loved every second of it.

Fugaku and Mikoto were observing the three through the door.

"My-my! Kaze will be a wonderful older brother!" Mikoto mused.

Fugaku nodded his head in agreement, but didn't show his emotions. But inside, he was happy that Itachi had a friend like Kaze.

Suddenly, they felt a shock of a vibration that shook the ground ending the child's play moment.

Fugaku ordered, "Everyone, stay in the housing grounds. I'll investigate that with the police force!" Mikoto and everyone complied, except Sasuke who was now crying with Mikoto singing him a lullaby putting him to sleep quickly. Itachi was tensed and Kaze was sweating and anxious to know what caused the earthquake to happen.

 **An hour later.**

Kaze had enough of being indoors and managed to sneak outside with Itachi's help. To avoid Mikoto's wraith, Kaze left behind an enhanced Shadow Clone whilst he was out.

When he made it outside the Uchiha compound, the first thing he saw was… complete utter horror. His home, Konoha was being attacked by a giant orange fox, with nine tails violently swaying behind it, and from what his parents told him, this was the Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed fox. It destroyed many buildings and set fires to people's homes. He couldn't believe it, did the sealing go wrong, did his Dad mess up!

No! That couldn't be! His Dad was the world's greatest Fuinjutsu master, second to none! He knew that his Dad would never mess up something he had worked on countless times, he only ever messed up of brand new sealing formulas he toyed with. So what caused the Kyuubi to be released!

As he thought of his Dad, he unconsciously looked at his face craved into the mountain and saw his Dad, Minato, in his Hokage jacket! He looked cool. However, the Kyuubi fired a Bijuu Bomb towards him, making Kaze panic and wanted his dad to get away from there.

However, his Dad used his signature jutsu, the Hiraishin technique, using a super-complex sealing method and formula that Iwa could never reverse engineer. He sent the Bijuu Bomb somewhere far, as he saw the explosion in the distance far from the village behind his Dad. Kaze had stars in his eyes, his Dad was awesome, he was the one that inspired him to pick up Fuinjutsu, sure his mother's linage made it a must do thing in the family, his Dad is why he loved the art!

Then Kaze saw something appear behind his Dad out of a portal! A teleportation jutsu! Not even his Dad figured out the mechanics behind it! Then what he saw made him gasp in horror, his Dad was being sucked into the that portal. Until, to his relief, his Dad teleported away in a flash of yellow, which earned his nickname, Konoha's Yellow Flash.

Kaze didn't need to know where his Dad went as he hide flashed behind Kaze. Minato grabbed his eldest son and before he could let out an 'eep!', he flashed away to where Kushina and a recently born Naruto was, their home.

 **At the Namikaze Residence**

Kushina was exhausted, both from giving birth and having the Kyuubi extracted. But she was still alive and awake, but barely. She held out though as she wanted to stroke and caress her baby boy Naruto, who was sound asleep with his chubby face rubbing against hers.

Suddenly she heard a flash, knowing that it was Minato, she slowly turned around on the bed. She saw Minato slightly winded and a frightened Kaze, their first born. Kushina motioned for Kaze to come to her, which he did, but he saw how tired his mother was and gently hugged her, which calmed her down a lot. Minato was smiling at the little family he had put together. But he knew that he had a duty to fulfil.

"There you guys are safe and that's all that matters to me, but I have a village to protect!" Minato stated, Kushina looked at him and both her and their firstborn nodded.

Minato flashed away back to battle, the Kyuubi was still rampaging and the Masked man was out there somewhere.

Back to Kushina and her two boys.

Kushina gave Kaze a genuine smile.

"Kaze-kun! Please say hello to Naruto! Your little brother, just like we promised!" she tried to exclaim. Kaze was in tears of joy at having a little brother.

He crawled towards his baby brother and poked his cheek. He examined his little brother and swelled with joy how much he looked like he and his Dad, he even had the same whisker marks as him!

He had a mini twin!

From what he learnt from his best friend's family, a baby that was just born has sensitive hearing and will sleep a lot. Not to mention, that they don't have a strong neck yet. When he held Naruto, Kaze felt a happiness like no other, he loved his little brother, little Naruto! He gently rocked Naruto, Naruto's eyes opened, revealing the same blue eyes that Kaze had, but more curiousity in them, he thought his Naruto was about to cry when he made a sound, but instead gave Kaze a toothless grin along with adorable gargling sounds. Kaze, being the fun-loving boy, he was, decided to make faces at Naruto, making the hour old boy giggle and chuckle without a care in the world. Kushina smiled at her two precious babies. She reached out and embraced them both gently as not to hurt Naruto.

The Namikaze family, proved even during turmoil, love can be found and made anywhere.

 **With Minato**

"Rasengan" he shouted in his mind.

He slamed the spiralling ball of chakra into the back of the Masked man, whilst simultaneously placing a contract seal on the man which along came with his Hiraishin marking, which never disappears once placed.

Once the seal was placed, the masked man lost his control over the Kyuubi, he was defeated… for now.

"Hahaha! Impressive, Lord Fourth, but I'll be back and the Nine-tails will be mine." He stated before using a portal to take him elsewhere.

Minato was relieved. However, he still had a rampaging fox to take care of. Shunshin closer to its location before he could use his Hiraishin to get above it.

Once, he was above it he made it known to the Third Hokage and his comrades that he would take the fox with him. Before he summoned the Toad boss, Gamabunta on top of the Kyuubi. Then, using that opportunity, he used Hiraishin to take it far away from the Village. Once the Kyuubi, Gamabunta and himself were warped away from the village. Minato had formulated a plan and made his decision, which required his family to be there with him.

He teleported to where they were and before they could all ask questions. He teleported his whole family to where the Kyuubi was fighting Gamabunta. Gamabunta saw them and weared down the Kyuubi enough to stun it for a while, before taking his leave.

Kushina asked, "Minato! What's going on? Why are we here?"

Minato told her his plan that he was going to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, since he was a new born and being an Uzumaki, he has adaptable chakra making him the perfect candidate for hosting the Kyuubi. Kushina was shocked that he would pass down such a burden on their newborn child. But once Minato reasoned that Naruto is the child of prophecy, she relented.

Kaze hearing this, was now scared for his little brother. After his father and mother talked about the life his little brother had to lead once he did, he vowed to be there for him. His little brother, Naruto, his best birthday wish that came true was not going to be spat on.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to seal half of the Kyuubi's chakra in Naruto, I'll take the Yin-half with me using the Shiki Fuin." Minato stated.

Kaze heard this, and decided what he was going to do.

"Dad! Let seal the other half in me instead of taking it with you!" Kaze said shocking Kushina and Minato.

"No! Kaze-kun! One of our kids is enough! We don't want both of you to suffer!" Kushina exclaimed whilst Minato looked speechless at his firstborn's decision.

"I'll take it mom! I always wanted a little brother, who I could share everything with, even if it meant knowing his pain… so if he becomes a Jinchuriki, then so will I, he wouldn't have to suffer alone at least!" Kaze reasoned. Kushina wanted to rebuttal, but Minato stopped her and allowed it to happen, although reluctantly.

"Very well, Kaze, my son! But, we are going to need your help, you may not be able to use your skills yet, but you have more than enough chakra to share with your mother, so do as I say." Minato ordered. Kaze nodded with a determined look, anything to ensure that his little brother, Naruto wouldn't be alone to suffer.

Kaze shared his chakra with his mother, restoring most of her lost strength, whilst completely draining his, this was key in becoming the host of the other half of the Kyuubi, as it would make the acceptance of its chakra much easier.

Kushina then used her Adamantine Sealing Chains to hold down the Kyuubi, whilst Minato got the Shiki Fuin ready. The Shinigami appeared, holding Minato's soul, it in return split the Kyuubi's chakra in half, a Yin-half and a Yang-half being held respectively. Quickly, Minato began to seal the Yin-half of the Kyuubi into his exhausted son, Kaze, to restore his Chakra completely from critical levels using the Eight Trigrams Symbol Seal, Kaze felt the power being put into his body, it wasn't like he imagined, it felt like he was going to throw up, but it was stuck in his gut. Evenly the sealing was complete and Kaze felt his chakra rapidly restore, waking him up completely and stood up quickly, but shakingly.

Now, it was time for his younger brother's sealing to be done, however, the Yang-half of Kurama saw this and refused to be sealed in a brat. He tried to impale Naruto who was on an altar.

Kushina and Minato saw this and jumped in front of their sleeping newborn child and stopped the blow inches away from Naruto. Kaze was left shocked and traumatised, his parents were dying before his eyes.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted, but couldn't ran due to the shoddy chakra control he received due to not being used to having so much chakra.

"It's okay Kaze, Mom and Dad got this…" Minato reassured quietly.

"No! Mom! Dad! Why!? Naruto, he… he needs you guys!" Kaze reasoned.

Kushina said, "No… he doesn't, what he needs is someone who loves him no matter what Kaze-kun… which is what you already give him… dattebane!" Kaze was in tears at the scene, but what came next made them flow uncontrollably.

Minato and Kushina told Naruto their last words and what they wanted for him. Making Kaze cave in on himself and sob, not only because his parents were going to die, but he'll never ever be able to share the love and care his parents gave him for 7 years to Naruto.

Minato and Kushina reassured him that they put their chakra into the seal as well, that if certain requirements are meant, then Naruto will be able to meet them.

The sealing of the Yang-half of the Kyuubi began and once it was done, the Shinigami, took both Minato's and Kushina's souls in return for not having the Yin-half as payment.

The battle was over, this day became a dreaded day for everyone, except for Kaze, he may have lost his parents, but he was given something just as, if not, more precious, his little brother Naruto.

He went up to pick his sleeping brother up and cradled him with as much care as their parents gave him for years.

"I promise you Mom, Dad and… to you Naruto, I will be there for you no matter what comes our way because that is my Ninja way, dattebano!" Kaze promised with a fire in his eyes.

Soon, the barrier Kushina made faded and the Third Hokage arrived at the scene, he had saw what had unfolded, and vowed to his successor Minato he would protect his sons.

 **At the Hokage council meeting**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, ordered all the clan heads, important figures and the elders, his advisors for a meeting.

Everyone assumed it had to do with the repairs of the village and the handling of PTSD cases people will have.

However, Hiruzen silenced them before he made his announcement.

"I'm sure you are all curious as two why this gathering was called, but do not worry, your time her is not being wasted."

Everyone nodded, however, Fugaku saw Kaze behind Hiruzen and had to said.

"If I may ask Lord Third, why is Kaze here?" he asked. Making every talk amongst themselves as to why the son of the Fourth Hokage was here.

"Silence! To answer your question, Kaze has been through the most troubling of times, seeing that his father, Namikaze Minato has perished along with his wife Kushina." He stated solemnly. Everyone was in shock and denial that their precious Hokage had died. Fugaku and a the Hyuga clan head, Hiashi Hyuga along with his twin brother, Hizashi Hyuga felt remorse for the poor boy.

"Everyone quiet! I'm here to make an announcement! Anyway, I'd like everyone to see a newborn child we have today" and revealed a sleeping Naruto, many others fawned at the sight of him. But a certain Inuzuka had to point something out.

"That boy smells like the Kyuubi, why is that?" Tsume asked. Hiruzen was panicking, now he had to answer that question before announcing that he was Minato's son.

"Well, that is because this boy is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi" Hiruzen answered. Everyone was shocked and in an uproar.

Hiruzen told them that Minato had sealed it in him. That everyone wa safe, the clan heads agreed as they know of Minato's skills in Fuinjutsu, but the elders and his advisors thought other things.

"Kill it! The Fourth had given us a chance to kill the fox!" an elder yelled and others except the clan heads followed suit.

Hiruzen released some killer intent, "We will not be killing his son!"

Making others gasp at the revelation. But others denied this claim.

"The fox is just trying to trick us!" they yelled. This continued until Kaze stood up and let his Chakra flare making everyone, including Hiruzen and Danzo flinch a little at his chakra potential.

"He's my little brother, his name is Naruto! I won't let anyone put their hands on him!" he exclaimed holding his still sleeping brother protectively.

Others were shocked at this claim, but everyone besides the clan heads, Danzo and Hiruzen believed this.

"Kaze-chan, your little brother you were waiting for is dead! The fox is just impersonating him to fool you!" one of the elders tried to reason with him, but Kaze wouldn't have it.

"He is my little brother Naruto! Look at him! He looks like a mini me!" he fought back and held him out to show Naruto's features. Everyone could see the resemblance, but the elders still denied it saying it was all the fox just playing a trick on him.

This went on for a while until, Hiruzen silenced the entire room.

"Enough! We are not here to complain and bicker. The boy is not being executed! So instead, I'll let the boy live with his brother, and to hide their heritage, they will take the Uzumaki name as homage to their clan's history and their birthright. Is that okay with everyone?" Hiruzen challenged.

Everyone agreed, although the elders did so reluctantly. Then, Hiashi made a good point.

"Excuse me Lord Third, but who will take care of them now that they are orphans?" he asked.

Every clan head talked about who would be best to look after them, Tsume offered, as she did like the boys genuinely and not because Kaze close to his daughter's age. Likewise many people offered, but were turned down.

That left the Uchiha and the Hyuga left.

Fugaku reasoned, "My boy Itachi is Kaze's best friend and is a frequent visitor, almost like another son to my family, he should stay with me." Others including the Hyuga agreed, but someone pointed out.

"Hell no! You guys didn't even help during the attack, you Uchiha probably had something to do with it!" the elder claimed. Fugaku activated his Sharingan to intimidate them, but the others rose up in agreement at this claim.

Hiruzen had enough and silenced them again.

"Okay, the Uchiha won't take care of them, but I won't let the Hyuga take them in, as we know of their 'practices'" the clan heads nodded whilst Hiashi, Hizashi shuddered and the rest confused.

"Therefore, the boys will be placed in the orphanage. No complaints Kaze?" Hiruzen asked in a grandfatherly manner

"None at all, but as long as we get what our family owned." Kaze bargained. Naruto shuffled into him a bit.

"Okay" Hiruzen allowed it and dismissed the gathering.

Danzo however had other thoughts.

'It seems to be that Minato's eldest son has awakened his Uzumaki bloodline, that must be the cause to why his chakra reserves are larger and more powerful. Not only that, his little brother as the Jinchuriki. They will be the ultimate weapons!' he thought.

From there on, Kaze and his new brother Naruto began their new lives. Kaze was saddened at not having his parents, but was given his little brother Naruto in return, something he found much better.

Although, things weren't going to last…

 **3 months after the Kyuubi Incident.**

Namikaze Kaze, now named Uzumaki Kaze, along with his now 3-months-old brother, Uzumaki Naruto, were having the time of their lives together with Kaze, being the best older brother, one could possibly have!

From making Naruto giggle to feeding him and taking care of him.

People around the village still loved him. But didn't show it as Kaze never let his brother out of his arms when he walked around. They all thought Naruto was the fox reincarnate deceiving Kaze, the Fourth's firstborn son into believing that he was his baby brother.

Kaze met up with Itachi and his brother as often as he could, but due to the suspicion that the Uchiha were behind the Kyuubi Incident. It wasn't a good idea for Itachi to hang around the village.

Kaze was upset about this, but didn't let it bother him too much. He had Naruto with him, his baby brother, the last wish that his parents made come true for him. He would not give Naruto up for anything.

For what he was doing now, Kaze decided to take Naruto to see his deceased mother's, Kushina, one of her best friends, Hyuga Hikari, who had given birth to her firstborn child about a month ago. Kaze liked her most and most of the branch members, but the main branch was all very stuck up in his opinion. But Kaze, being a family friend of their decided to visit.

When he had arrived, the guards inspected him and took a menacing glance at Naruto in his arms. Kaze cradle him tighter whilst letting his anger flare a little, making his eyes turn red with fox-like slits unnerving the Hyuga gate guards. Fortunately for them, the killing intent made Naruto cry, causing Kaze to revert to his ordinary cheery state and comfort him.

"Hey! Hey! Don't cry! Else you gonna make your dippers into pie!" Kaze joked with him, Naruto's crying was lessened and looking at his older brother with curious eyes. Kaze gave him a goofy looking face, which made Naruto crack a huge toothless grin.

"Oh! It is nice to see you Kaze-chan! Please come in!" Hyuga Hikari greeted him. Kaze blushed at the honorific in embarrassment. His little brother may not understand a word, but still, it was humiliating, especially when the Naruto audibly laughed at him.

"Oh! Just wait til you are older Naruto, then I'll show the girl you like all the embarrassing photos of your life! Dattebano!" Kaze jokingly threatened his baby brother making him burst out in more laughter.

Kaze smiled and Hikari loved the seen.

'What a wonderful boy! He would already make a great father!' mused Hikari.

Hiashi came along shortly after, he showed his amusement at the sight of an 8-year-old boy making threats to an infant.

"Hello there Kaze and little Naruto! Please come in!" Hiashi welcomed them inside.

Once inside, they escorted Kaze with Naruto in his arms who was reaching up for his whisker marks to the room that their newborn heiress was being held in.

The Hyuga head and his wife introduced a small infant girl, who would grow up to be very pretty in the future from the looks of her. She had a thin layer of dark, indigo hair much like her mother, she no longer looked like a potato head, she had white, creamy skin and since she was awake, lavender shaded Byakugan eyes he could see. She was dressed up in a light purple baby onesie making her look even cuter.

Apparently, Naruto thought so too, seeing as her tried to wriggle his way out of Kaze's arms to head towards the Hyuga infant.

"Hmm? You like her don't you Naruto?" Kaze teased his gurgling brother.

"Argh!" Naruto happily replied.

The Hyuga baby heard and replied back to him happily, "Wah!"

This moment made Hiashi crack a genuine smile and Hikari squeal at the cuteness of the moment.

Hikari offered Kaze to hold Naruto for a moment, which Kaze easily did agreed to showing how much he trusted the Hyuga head's wife. For Kaze was very protective of Naruto around others due to the knowledge of his status as a Jinchuriki having been somehow leaked out.

Hikari rocked little Naruto for a bit before placing him besides her daughter in the same baby bed.

"Here you go Naruto~ Make sure you don't have too much fun with my daughter Hinata~ she is still innocent~" she playfully teased the two babies making Kaze crack up and Hiashi blush at the implications of her words.

The now named Hyuga infant, Hinata smiled widely at Naruto, who likewise did the same, but more cheerfully as they tried to hold each other's hands, but with little success.

Kaze made sure to get out his camera and take a photo of the two babies; Naruto and Hinata, the photo paper came out of his bulky camera and he took it out, then he poured his chakra into it revealing a clear colour picture of the moment.

He saved it in one of his seals his father taught him.

As the two infants were playing with each other, Kaze asked Hiashi where a certain Hyuga was. But there was no need for that as the said Hyuga came out.

A Hyuga girl in the usual white Hyuga robes, but her appearance was different from the usual brown hair. She of course had the pale Hyuga skin which looked soft as all Hyuga women have, her hair was a midnight-blue colour and was silky and long, she wore it in a high pony tail. Her lips were full looking and pink. Her eyes, were the same shade of lavender as the Hyuga Hikari's (A/N: She looks like Hinata with long hair, but with a pony tail). One would mistake her for being her daughter, but as some 'questionable' traditions are practiced in a secretive clan like the Hyuga. It's no wonder why everyone looks the same.

The girl was a Main house member as her forehead was unmarked.

Her name was Hyuga Haruna.

This girl was the one Kaze had a crush on, but he never let it show by acting like a hyperactive goofball as everyone knows him for.

He shot her a huge grin making her blush.

"Yo Haruna! How's it going?" Kaze asked.

"Hello Kaze-kun, I guess thing have been well with me" Haruna replied, although a bit uncomfortable with being around him for she had a 'small' crush on him too. But, Kaze, may not be dense about a girl's feelings as his mother taught him, he never for a second believed someone would ever like him that way.

So, he continued loudly, "So it's just been well? How about we go into the courtyard and make things fun!?" he suggested. Haruna was unsure if she should, but agreed as Hiashi allowed it and he wanted to spend time with his wife observing the two infants; Naruto and Hinata.

Therefore, Kaze and Haruna took off and played in the Main house courtyard. They did all kinds of things, like tag, hide and seek ninja edition as dubbed by Kaze where you have to catch the person hiding, with no Byakugan. Sometimes, they also sparred with Kaze always winning due to his Taijutsu being more unpredictable.

But as the day became more to the relaxing times, the two tired children who still wanted to play decided to head to the room where Hinata and Naruto were playing blocks with each other giving them an idea… playing house.

Haruna was the mother, Kaze was the father with Naruto and Hinata being the kids. This made Hikari and Hiashi hide smirks as they knew the two had feelings for one another but didn't know they returned the feelings. Soon Kaze and Naruto's time at the Hyuga compound was coming to an end, Hikari offered to take a photo of him, Haruna both holding Naruto and Hinata respectively. They took three copies of this, one for the Hyuga head and his wife, one for Kaze and the last for Haruna.

Soon everyone said their goodbyes and Kaze holding Naruto went home to their recently rented apartment (the one Naruto lives in during his childhood). Why not the orphanage, well the caretaker was one of the few people who saw Naruto as the fox and didn't bother trying to look after him in Kaze's absences, so he asked Hiruzen for an apartment as it would be better.

On the way to the apartment, Kaze saw the Namikaze residence bringing back old memories. For old times' sake, he decides to take a detour and use the old training ground that only his family could use.

Getting there, Kaze takes a minute to reminisce about when his parents, Minato and Kushina, were alive letting a tear out. Naruto sees this and gurgles to get Kaze's attention. Kaze gives Naruto a genuine smile.

"Sorry Naruto… I lost myself for a moment, what was I thinking? I need to be strong for you! Or else how am I meant to keep you happy! Dattebano!" he falsely gives off a brave front, but it fooled the infant Naruto who smiled at the gesture.

"Now… I guess it wouldn't be bad to get some training in." Kaze said placing Naruto down and sang him to sleep.

Kaze did a few fighting moves as a routine before moving onto a physical callisthenics workout his parents made for him and then finishing with a few kunai and shuriken practice.

Once kaze finished, he turned to look at Naruto, only to see a Konoha chunin ready to plunge a kunai into the sleeping Naruto.

'How did he get in!? Damn it! I left the door open thinking this was going to be quick!' Kaze cursed inwardly before throwing a Kunai at the Chunin.

"Hey! Leave my brother alone!" Kaze yelled at the assailant.

The Chunin shouted back "Kaze! That thing is not your brother! It's the fox fooling you! I'm trying to save you!" before he threw more shuriken at Kaze who barely dodge due to having worked out.

The Chunin used this opportunity to kick Kaze into the wall disorienting him.

"I'm sorry Kaze-sama! But I must save you and the village from this abomination!" he said solemnly before approaching Naruto again who was still sleeping.

The chunin raised a Kunai with both hands ready to plunge into the infant's skull.

"This is for the Fourth!" he yelled as he brought it down.

Kaze saw this happening in slow motion. Many thoughts went through his head.

'No! Naruto, I'll save you! Hang on! Move damn it! Move! Why can't I move!' he was thinking.

Then suddenly he was brought into a sewer of some sort.

 **Kaze's mindscape**

Kaze was looking around, but his attention was locked on the gate he saw in front of him that said seal. Kaze knew he had the Yin-half of the Kyuubi in him and dreaded seeing it again.

" **So, we finally meet little human!** " a loud regal voice sounded the sewer.

"Very 'not' nice to meet you… Kyuubi" Kaze spat out.

" **Kuku! That's not a nice way to greet someone. And here I was willing to help you save that brother of yours** " the Kyuubi teased.

Kaze's eyes-widened.

"Wait! You can help me!? Please do, I need to save Naruto!" Kaze pleaded.

The Kyuubi laughed, " **Alright, but are you sure, I am the embodiment of hatred, my power is that of pure malice?** " he told him.

Kaze's face remained determined, "I don't care what kind of power it is! I'm me and you're you! What I do with it is my intentions, regardless of what power I wield! The evilest power in the world can achieve many good things!" he replied impressing the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi laughed for a while, " **You are an interesting human! You aren't afraid of harnessing the darkness if it means letting the light prevail… Very well! I'll give you some of my power, now go! Save your little brother!** " the Kyuubi told him.

 **Outside the mindscape**

Kaze's eyes shot open and revealed them to be bloody red with fox slits. His body was enveloped in a red chakra shroud with one tail forming behind him. He saw the man's kunai half way from piercing Naruto and in a flash of anger… tackled the man into a wall before unwillingly shredding the Chunin into a pile of mince.

Once the deed was done, Kaze's form was returned to normal and he saw what he did! He killed someone… he killed someone! Like a wild beast! He was no better than the Kyuubi, the monster they all hated. He felt so guilty and heavy hearted that he couldn't bring himself to face Naruto as he felt he didn't deserve to.

Soon, Hiruzen and his Anbu arrived on scene and took both Kaze and Naruto into custody.

In the Hokage office, Hiruzen was holding a sleeping Naruto in his arms and Kaze sat in front of him with dull, lifeless eyes.

He tried to comfort Kaze, but to no avail and when he asked him what he wanted to do now. He said.

"I have to get away from the village…" Kaze stated without emotions

Hiruzen was wide-eyed and protested, "No! Naruto is here and he needs you! What you did was right, you did it to protect him!"

Kaze shot back, "What is so right about killing someone!? Not only that, whilst I used the Kyuubi's chakra, I enjoyed it! I can't be around Naruto if I enjoy killing!"

Hiruzen was shocked again, Kaze had the Kyuubi in him too, he only arrived in time for the sealing of the Kyuubi into Naruto, so he never knew about this detail.

"You also have the Kyuubi in you? How?" Hiruzen demanded.

Kaze recapped the entire event about how the sealing went down and Hiruzen nodded.

"I see, but you don't have to leave, we can still…" Hiruzen tried to offere an alternative. But Kaze cut him off.

"No Jiji! I must leave now! You forgot to activate the privacy seals, so someone must know now and I can't bear to hold Naruto with these bloodied hands! Plus, it's easier to protect Naruto, rather than both of us, right?" he reasoned. Hiruzen wanted to disagree, but had to back down, the Third Hokage, lost a debate to an 8-year-old.

"Fine! But please keep in contact. I'll allow it, but where will you go and what will you do?" Hiruzen asked.

Kaze replied, "Anything and anywhere to redeem myself, maybe go to my mother's old homeland, or whatever…"

This continued for some time until it finished. Kaze got his things packed and took the scrolls he hadn't finished with yet with him and left what he had already mastered for Naruto.

At the gates, he looked back at the village with a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry Naruto… Big brother Kaze doesn't deserve to hold you anymore" Kaze quietly said before leaving the village, never to return…

Until 13 years later…

* * *

 **There you go! The prologue, I hope you guys liked it. It wasn't very well planned, but I wrote it for fun.**

 **If you want more, please leave it in the reviews.**

 **Seeya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back with another chapter of Naruto and The Unforeseen Wind.**

 **If you guys are wondering, yes I have seen the reviews... (-_-') I would be lying if I said I didn't care, but I'm grateful for those being honest with their thoughts. It's just a way to make me a better writer.**

 **Darth Onixia: Don't worry guys, I like that you're being honest and not cowering behind a guest review. You actually wanted to give me some crucial points I need to work on. But other than that, thanks! Only that, just because it's not your type of genre, don't call it worthless. Especially when the story got more favs and follows than your did in just three days! Less than a tenth of when your story was posted! (Nut Shot!) But seriously, I liked your story quite lot, may not have my cup of tea, especially with the '** OC that will be apart of the main story. That literally never turns out good. **' Anyway, check it out, it really inspires the creator inside.**

 **I'll take your words as constructive criticism~**

 **The 13th Tiger II: Can you point out what you don't like? Not follow the sheep... I really want to improve my writing and story planning here.**

 **Sorry if it seems like I'm taking this badly, I'm not! Honest! I know this isn't going to appeal to everyone, I know what I signed up for. Just needed to point out the fact there are salty people who are mad at the fact a newcomer had more favs and follows in three days than their story ever gotten in a month.**

 **Just a warning as this site does contain 'Sodium Poisoning'.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The month of Trial and Retribution**

 **Thirteen Years later…**

Over the course of time, Konoha has enjoyed a lengthy period of prosperity more than the other Great Nations. Everyone has lived very decent lives, however, not for one hyperactive blonde…

Uzumaki Naruto, a thirteen-year-old boy, who wore a bright orange and blue jumpsuit that cried for attention, had a bright golden head of spikey blonde hair, a chubby face adorned with six whisker marks and the most bedazzling set of sparkling blue eyes. He was just a bundle of sunshine with his happy-go-lucky personality.

He was now a genin on a team with his rival, Uchiha Sasuke, and the girl he has slowly lost his crush on Haruno Sakura; he honestly didn't know why he started, he just knew that it wasn't due to her, but rather his rivalry with Sasuke. But, having lived his life alone, being scorned for existing and having people wanting your head every night. You tend to keep things up for appearances.

Right now, he really needed someone to train him for his match against Hyuga Neji, who he really wanted to beat to a pulp since that guy almost killed Hyuga Hinata, his own cousin! Why did he care so much, he didn't know, he felt a connection to her, ever since he met him on that one snowy day during nightfall, where he had seen her cry and he took her hand to have her follow him to where her home was. Then there was that time he had somehow met her again, during that one day where he tried to take on three bullies picking on a girl, only to get beaten severely, he wasn't trying to impress her, he honestly couldn't stand the thought of being talked down upon due to the fact he knows how it feels to well, but still… it stings that the girl he got beat in front of was a very cute girl in his opinion, although she kept his scarf he believes. Now, after all this time, she gave him some ointment which she could have given to her teammate Kiba, but the fact she gave it to him instead, made Naruto feel very warm inside, it was weird, but it was nice… just like Hinata.

So, seeing someone like that get beaten to death for trying their best, wasn't something he'd tolerant and he vowed on her blood to win for her. He wasn't thinking, for the first time in his life… he followed his heart.

But now, here he was, following Ebisu, the closet pervert, since Kakashi would be too busy training Sasuke and he was appointed to Ebisu for chakra control. Which was right now crap! Whatever that snake pedo did, it messed up his control a lot.

He just kept falling into the hot spring water, he had only managed to take two steps out so far. Ebisu wasn't really a good motivation speaker as well, as he kept insulting his ability. Until… they both heard giggling.

"hehehehe… this is excellent research material… nothing beats the beauties of Konoha! Hehehe!" a spikey white long-haired man dressed in red, with a scroll on his back, he had very tanned skin and his face had red lines down his face and wore a forehead protector that said 'Oil'.

Ebisu tried to attack the pervert, only to get beaten by him, as a toad came out of nowhere. Naruto was in awe, whoever this pervert was strong, if he was this much of a pervert, then he must be strong according to Naruto's theory. The bigger the perv, the stronger the ninja, just ask Old Man Hokage for confirmation.

Naruto ran up to him, "Oi! You knocked my sensei out! Now you have to train me!" he reasoned. The white-haired man looked back at him and his eyes widened but the steam covered it.

He replied, "Why should I train you, brat?" Naruto grew a tick mark.

"You beat the closet pervert, which makes you strong and you knocked him out! So, in return, train me or I'll yell that you're perving!" Naruto threatened. Which did the trick.

"Alright, fine! Fine! I'll train you. Anyway, my name is Jiraiya, the Great and handsome, Toad Hermit, a super pervert!" the now named Jiraiya told Naruto.

Naruto sweat dropped and replied, "Okay, Pervy Sage, nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage!" he exclaimed.

Jiraiya kept a goofy face, but inside he was thinking to himself.

'He looks just like Kaze, when he was that age…' he thought.

 **In front of Naruto apartment**

A tall man of 188cm, dress in a black hooded casual jacket he wore open revealing underneath, he wore a dark orange polo shirt and he wore very baggy dark brown chino pants with black armoured shinobi boots. On the shoulders of his jacket, was the Uzumaki spiral embroidered.

He was wearing his hoody to hide his face, but if one squatted down enough, or was just short, you could see a few strands of blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"I hope Naruto has been doing well without me…" the man spoke.

He knocked on the door, but received no response.

"He must not be at home…" he reasoned with himself. Then a man who lived next door saw him and warned him.

"Hey, you don't want to go there, a demon child lives there!" he warned him.

The tall figure looked at him and raised an eyebrow at the word demon, a word he hadn't heard in 13 years.

"Demon?" he asked.

The neighbour then said, "Yeah! The little blonde trying to fool us! We know he's a demon! Especially with those marks on his face! I knew another kid like him back then, but he probably got killed by the demon, too bad… he was a good kid and this demon thinks he can impersonate him." He finished.

The figure was losing his temper, but instead opted for the diplomatic approach, "Okay. But have you talked to him and got to know him first?" he asked. The neighbour said no.

"Exactly! So, don't spew shit out of your mouth when you aren't constipated!" the figure said adding a little bit of killing intent making the guy wet himself.

"O-Okay…" he reluctantly agreed.

"Well, now that's out of the way! Do you have any idea where the kid is? By the way, the name is Kaze!" he asked with a happier tone.

"T-The Chunin exam finals are coming up in a month. H-He will m-most likely lose as h-he's up a-a-against a Hyuga prodigy." He replied

Kaze nodded and walked back into the village. Whilst he was walking around, people were staring at him in disbelief at his huge size. But, he didn't pay attention to them, he had gotten used to it on his travels with Jiraiya.

 _ **Flashback, 13 years ago**_

 _After Kaze had left the village gates with his Anbu escort, he was constantly fighting back the tears threatening to come out and the temptation to just run back and hold his little brother. But, with his bloody hands, he couldn't._

 _But, he had another reason for leaving, one that he would never admit; his darker side was now more prominent in his being._

 _The use of the Yin-half of the Kyuubi's chakra had brought out his hidden hatred he held for the village for scorning his little brother. He was glad to know he held no ill feelings to his little brother, but his dark urges for power, kept crawling into his mind from time to time due to the fox telling him to take the Yang-half from his brother._

 _Back to reality, after a couple of hours of being escorted, the Anbu stayed with him until his guardian came; his family's chosen godfather, Jiraiya, the Toad Sage._

" _Hey there Kaze! How are you doing?" Jiraiya asked._

 _Kaze smiled at him, "Heya jii-chan! Well, okay I guess…" he told him._

 _Jiraiya's face immediately straightened, "What's wrong? You can tell me, I'm your godfather after all." He reminded him._

 _Kaze finally broke into tears, "It's so hard! Leaving Naruto all alone in the village!" he told him. Jiraiya was right there by his side in an instant comforting him._

 _Jiraiya asked, "Naruto? Your little brother? Why did you decide to leave him?"_

 _Kaze then spilled his guts, about having the other half of the Kyuubi, his bloodied hands, his guilt and most of all, his dark side slowly coming out._

 _Jiraiya understood, as Kaze has been through so much, the trauma he has dealt with could be used by the fox to further their control of the host. No matter how good the sealing method, Tailed Beast, if you even allow a little bit of their chakra to be used, they can make your life a living hell._

 _Jiraiya reassured him, "Kaze… What you did is hard. But it must mean that it is the right thing to do, you left Naruto knowing that it was the best thing for him as you could potential cause him harm the way you are now. Which is why you're coming with me, trying to tame the beast!" he ended with his happy personality._

 _Kaze looked at him for a moment, letting all his words sink in before taking on a determined look in his eyes and giving a huge grin._

" _Your right! I left so I can train with you so when I come back, I'll be the best older brother there is! Sure, he'll have plenty of questions on why I wasn't there, but in the end, it's worth it! Plus, I'm sure by training with you, I'll return home overpowered!" he exclaimed._

 _Jiraiya laughed at his response and it set Kaze off too._

 _For the years to come, Kaze had contemplated if he should return home. But his dark side kept him at bay and told him he needed to train more._

 _The most surprising thing for both Kaze and Jiraiya, was the early activation of his bloodline, the Adamantine Sealing Chains, though unlike his mother's, Kaze's ones held a searing chakra to it, the perfect weapon for whipping._

 _Kaze had told Jiraiya about which half he received and Jiraiya concluded that the Yin element is a huge part of the Sealing Chains. So, the fact that Kaze held the Yin-half of the Kyuubi, it must have forcibly activated the bloodline._

 _Kaze hadn't completely lost contact with Konoha, every now and then, he sent a gift to Naruto, but he never, ever, put his name down. The last gift he sent to Naruto was an sealing ink set along with a scroll about basic to intermediate fuinjutsu._

 _He at least, deserved to know the family's tradition._

 _After 13 years, Kaze had successfully pursued a relationship with the Yin-half of the Kyuubi. Apparently, he had impressed the fox with his acceptance of his dark side, but never succumbing to it, but rather embracing it in a way that made the light brighter. It even decided to give him his name; Kurama._

 _Kaze now felt like he could return home, right on time for the Chunin Exams which is why Jiraiya said they were returning home._

 _ **Flashback end**_

As Kaze walked down the streets of Konoha, he was glad to be home! He wanted to visit that Ramen stand he hadn't eaten at in so long, but he had to check in with the Hokage first.

He decided to just shunshin right through the window startling the Old Hokage.

"Hey there Jiji! It's been a long time!" Kaze greeted him and took off his hood.

Hiruzen was in awe, "Kaze! Your back! How are you doing!?" he said.

Kaze's face was much more mature than before, with his whisker marks sharper than ever and his hair had grown out, but his bangs were still just below his ears and above his jaw. The rest of his hair looked like Naruto, but the back of Kaze's hair was done in a short messy ponytail.

"Hehe! I'm doing great! I feel like I'm OP! Dattebano!" he exclaimed making the old Kage laugh. He hadn't heard that in years.

They made some small talk and exchanged stories with each other for a while until the question came.

"So, jiji. Where can I find Naruto?" Kaze asked. Hiruzen used his crystal orb and showed him where. Kaze was examining Naruto through the orb for a while, he looked just like he did at that age. Not only that, he saw Jiraiya training him in the Summoning Jutsu.

Kaze chuckled at that point, he knew what was going to happen.

 **With Naruto**

Jiraiya had informed Naruto that he has two chakras, and told him to deplete his reserves so he could access it. Unfortunately, Naruto was getting nowhere and Jiraiya kicked him into a canyon. Where Naruto managed to access Kurama's chakra. Summoning Gamabunta, the Toad Boss.

 **With Kaze**

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh god! I remember that! The perv, literally gave me a kick up the ass during my time learning the Summoning jutsu!" Kaze laughed as well as Hiruzen.

Kaze then decided to take his leave.

"I guess I won't be seeing him today, well anyway, see you later Jiji!" Kaze said before he left.

He shunshin'd on a rooftop, put his hoody on and decided to pay the Hyuga clan a visit. He wondered how little Hinata was and his old crush Haruna was. Of course, he wanted to see Hiashi and his wife, Hikari as well.

So, he headed in the direction of the Hyuga compound, but he slowed down enough to catch wind of people saying something about 'The last Uchiha'. Thinking about it, he figured it out quickly, as Jiraiya has informed him that Itachi was working as his spy in the Akatsuki and what he did. That was even worse than what Kaze had been through.

But enough of that, he finally arrived at the Hyuga compound and opened the gates to be confronted by a bunch of 'blind' looking guys who looked the same in his opinion.

"Who are you outsider!? What is your business here!?" One of the Branch house Hyuga demanded.

Kaze just smiled and replied, "Just here to say 'Hello' to the Big Daddy Hyuga and his wifey, little Hinata and Haruna!" not beating around the bush.

The Hyuga guards held strong, "Lord Hiashi is not seeing anyone. Lady Hikari has passed away, Lady Hinata is in the hospital and Haruna is busy with her duties! Leave outsider! Or I'll make you!" one of them tried to threaten him menacingly with the Byakugan active in all 6 of them.

Kaze laughed and told them, "Come on! I just want to give my apologies to Hiashi now, get 'sum' from Haruna and then fuck off and see little Hinata! CAPEESH!?" he ended.

The Hyuga guards lost it, the two at the front in sync used a Vacuum Palm strike to push him away.

Kaze being the dick that he is, just swayed his hips side to side to dodge the two pressurised air attacks. Somehow, it worked!

The Hyuga guards wanted to observe him for anything on Kaze, but his dance moves pissed them off. They all surrounded him and then all tried to shut down the chakra coil in his neck. But Kaze just did a squat to dogde, got back up and slammed his palm down on top of theirs making it look like a team chant position.

"WE CAN DO IT! YEAH!" Kaze cheered each word whilst bobbing up and down before jumping back to avoid the humialiated guards.

The 6 guards decided to use their trump card: The 64 palm strike, only taught to the Main house, or Branch members who deem themselves worthy or the guards who need it.

They all began to strike at Kaze. However, since the Gentle Fist relied on fist strikes, Kaze decided to give the clan a wake-up call and low tackled all their legs making them fall onto the ground.

Kaze walked away like he was a badass and yelled.

"You see Hyuga Clan! This is exactly! Why! You don't skip leg day!"

With the 6 Hyuga guards on the ground embarrassed they got beat by a jokester. Even worse, they couldn't feel the chakra flow in their legs, meaning, the man must have interrupted it.

'Who is he?' they all thought.

Hiashi with his personal guards arrived on the scene and saw the pile of Hyuga guards at the gates and a man dressed in black and orange with a hoodie covering his facial features.

Hiashi glared at him, "Who are you?"

Kaze took the hood off and shocked Hiashi and some of the young adult Hyuga.

"It's me Uzumaki Kaze! You're all looking all! But really, you guys need to do your squats! Dattebano!" he said, making the stoic Hiashi laugh, unnerving the other Hyuga.

"HAHAHA! It really is you. So, what is it that you're here for?" Hiashi asked.

Kaze gave him a huge grin, "Well, I wanted to say 'Hi' to you, little Hinata and Haruna if I could." Then he nocticed a little girl with brown hair behind Hiashi.

Hiashi noticed that Kaze saw his youngest, "Oh! This is Hyuga Hanabi, my youngest daughter. Hinata's little sister by 5 years, she has already shown greater potential than Hinata so she is in line to become Heiress." Hiashi informed him. Kaze raised an eyebrow.

"Ah… What? So… what about Hinata?" Kaze asked. Hiashi told him about Hinata's performance and her caring nature not fitting for a Hyuga.

Kaze then sighed and went said, "Sounds to me, that Hinata is just to kind to hurt her sister and that she is actually a quiet little beast waiting for it opportunity!" Kaze illustrated with unnecessary sound effects making more of the Hyuga laugh, especially the Hyuga woman around his age, finding his childish personality and bright appearance very attractive.

Kaze then asked Hiashi where Haruna was.

Hiashi sweated a bit, but called for Haruna to come.

When she came, Kaze was struck by her appearance as well as Hanabi. She had waist length long midnight hair just like Hinata, creamy skin, a small, rounded face that he found cute and a pair of Lavender eyes looking at him with hidden joy and her hands clasped over her mouth. Hanabi was shocked how much she looked like her older sister if this is what she's grow up to be.

Kaze grinned and opened his arms expecting a hug. But, instead he found his face getting slapped.

As soon as he looked at her again, she jumped him and put her arms around his torso. He looked down at her head and apologised for not telling her.

Haruna said, "I missed you… Kaze-kun!" in a silky voice.

Kaze replied, "Of course you would…"

They pulled apart, then Kaze noticed the Caged Bird Seal on Haruna's forehead. He looked at Hiashi questionably who looked down in shame. But Kaze didn't resent him. This wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Kaze then places a palm on Haruna's forehead whilst leaning down to her ear, making her blush and killing his back as she was so short.

He did something to her forehead that made Haruna feel… free and unburdened.

He whispered loudly, "You look better without makeup, you always did." Before pulling away.

Haruna was wondering what he meant by that, then she noticed the shock the Hyuga around her directed towards her and Kaze. The branch members had hope in their eyes. She looked at Kaze again, who offered her a mirror.

She looked down into it and gasped in surprise, the seal was gone!

Haruna looked at Kaze again, and found him dancing. But she hugged him again saying thank you over and over.

However, the elders who witness this weren't too happy that this occurred.

"How did you do that!? Nevermind, I'll kill him myself before he destroys our tradition!" the elder charge Kaze.

Kaze however, just jumped over the Hyuga compound walls, repeatedly giving the rude fingers to the elders.

Haruna and Hiashi smiled at the scene.

'It's good to have some life back!' they thought.

Hanabi was trying not to giggle at the blonde whiskered man's antics.

 **With Naruto**

Tired, Naruto was tired, he decided to make a stop at Ichiraku's Ramen and decided to tell his day to Teuchi and Ayame.

"And then! He kicks me up my ass literally, making me fall into the canyon! That's when I pulled all the stops and summoned the Toad Boss!" Naruto retold his training with Jiraiya.

Teuchi and Ayame were in awe at the thing Naruto did.

"That's amazing Naruto-otouto! For that! Ramen is on the house!" Ayame shouted.

Naruto had stars in his eyes and yelled "That's what I'm talking about! Dattebayo!"

Someone dressed in black came in.

"Hey! Hey! Can I get in on some of that free Ramen!?" the hooded man inquired.

Ayame looked at the man with a lovely smile, "Sorry sir! But only our best customer gets that privilege!" she kindly told him.

The man in a black jacket then said, "Okay then… I just have to work for it right!?" He sat himself next to Naruto.

Naruto was a bit surprised someone would sit next to him as the villagers hate him. This took Teuchi and Ayame by surprise too and kept their eyes on this man.

The man then greeted Naruto, "Hey there kid! What did you order?"

Naruto then nervously said, "Um… 10 miso ramen…"

The man then slowly said, "10 huh? Alright then, 15 miso for please! Beat that kid!" Surprising the three with his playful nature.

Teuchi and Ayame got to work on their two customers' ramen whilst Naruto began to tell the man about his day and his dream.

"… I want to become Hokage, so that everyone won't look down on me anymore! But, I feel like that I'm not that good enough… maybe that everyone is right" Naruto ended sadly.

The man then lectured him, "Don't say that!" he scolded Naruto who looked up at him.

The man continued, "What you can achieve all depends on your mindset and willingness to fail, and pick yourself up again and again. Until you finally get there! We're all human, prodigy or not, we hit our dead ends sometime, but that's what separates real losers and winners." He paused.

Naruto eagerly asked, "What separates them?"

The man ended it with, "A loser just sticks with what they got and stop at the finish line. A winner is someone who get more out of what they have and when they hit a deadend, they find a way to push through, another way to get passed and most importantly crave their own way through just to keep getting better! Why? Because there is no such thing as being the best! Just always getting better and better!" the man inspired Naruto.

Naruto's eyes held a fire in them and he exclaimed "Yosh! I'm never gonna stop where the end it, I'll always make my own ending! Dattebayo!"

The man laughed, "That's the spirit! Now, we can chow down!" he said. Naruto agreed.

They both started eating at the same pace with the same movement. Teuchi and Ayame looked at the scene with a smile.

"They could be mistaken for brothers…" Teuchi commented.

Naruto then asked, "Ah! Hey mister, what's your name?" he said between bites.

The man stopped and quickly said, "My name is Kaze! Your's?" he asked back.

Naruto beamed and said, "Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage! Dattebayo!"

Kaze laughed and edged him on, "You'll definitely make it if you keep up the hard work!"

Naruto felt something with this man… he felt… happy… he felt a warmth in his chest and belly that he only ever got from Ramen. But this feeling, was much more pleasant and permanent.

He shouted, "Yosh! I won't let you down, Kaze-niichan!" surprising Teuchi and Ayame with his address of the man he just met an hour ago.

Kaze wanted to cry at those words, but kept his cool.

"I know you won't! Little Bro!" he replied just as cheerfully.

They fist bumped.

Soon the two finished their ramen, with Kaze winning by a 15-bowl lead. Naruto was muttering how he'd win next time. Kaze reassured him that he'll get there.

They soon started talking about what they planned on doing for the day and eventually, they reached another topic bothering Naruto: Hinata.

"Hey! There's this weird, shy girl who's really nice named Hyuga Hinata! I want to visit her in hospital, since she got hurt because of me…" Naruto deflated.

Kaze raised an eyebrow, but no one could see due to his hoodie.

"Oh? How so Little Bro?" he asked.

Naruto continued, "Well, she got beat by her cousin Neji, he was telling her to give up, but me and my loud-mouth had to just encourage her to keep fighting, all because I believed she could prove to others that she wasn't a failure. I don't know why! But I just wanted to beat that Neji into the ground!" he ended.

Kaze slyly smirked, "It sounds like you got a crush on her little bro!" he teased. Naruto was blushing and denying it.

"No, I don't, I like someone else!" Naruto rebutted.

Kaze was stunned, he was worried now, but decided to play along.

"Who's this girl you like?" Kaze asked.

Naruto hyped up and told him, "Sakura-chan! She's pretty and smart!"

Kaze looked at him stupidly, "Really!? That's it!? She's pretty and smart!? That's isn't a crush my bro! That's more like respect and admiration for her! He told him.

Naruto looked at him confused. Kaze decided to give him the talk about girls.

"Okay Naruto! Listen here, do you get a warm feeling around her, do you get the urge to just want to do anything in the world no matter how hard it is around her.

Naruto shook his head no, "No, I like her more in a way where I just like to make laugh and scared if I get her angry. She's like family, like Teuchi, Ayame and Jiji!"

Kaze nodded, "So, she's like your sister!". Naruto's eyes widened, and nodded yes rapidly.

Kaze then asked him the same about Hinata.

Naruto responded with, "When I'm around Hinata, I get a nice warm feeling in my chest and stomach, I feel like I can do everything, regardless of what it is, when she smiles, I feel happy and if I saw her get hurt, I want to destroy whoever did that… If it was me, I wouldn't want to live with myself…" Naruto ended deeply. Teuchi and Ayame were shocked at Naruto's true feelings.

Kaze grinned and told him, "That right there isn't just a crush! That's love!" he exclaimed.

Naruto was sputtering now. He wanted to deny it, but the more he thought about it, the more natural it felt to feel like that towards Hinata, it became harder to deny it.

Kaze then dropped the bomb, "Imagine her hugging and kissing that Dog-boy you told me about, can you imagine her kissing that Sasuke-teme you hate so much!?" he asked. He wasn't disappointed.

Naruto's fists were clenched. His eyes narrowed.

"I'd never let that happen!" Naruto said.

Kaze then asked him, "Who can you imagine her with?"

Naruto was about to answer until his face went red and slammed his hands over his mouth at what he was going to say.

"You, aren't it?" Kaze guessed correctly. Naruto could no longer deny it… he had it bad for Hyuga Hinata. Teuchi and Ayame were pleasantly surprised at this revelation.

Naruto then asked, "So… um… what do I do about… Hinata?"

Kaze then advised him, "Well, she's in hospital, right? Just keep visiting her and get to know her from there. Eventually, when the time comes, ask her out!"

Naruto asked him, "How do I know when the time comes?"

Kaze just simply replied, "Oh! You'll know when the time comes, trust me!"

After a few minutes of talking, the two finally left the ramen stand.

Naruto yelled to Kaze, "Seeya tomorrow Kaze-niichan! It was fun! Dattbayo!"

Kaze looked back and shouted "Yeah! I look forward to the rematch! Dattebano!" and then he shunshin'd away.

Naruto was about to run until he thought, 'Dattebano?'

He paid it no mind and went straight home.

Tomorrow was going to be hectic.

* * *

 **There you go! They meet again!**

 **Also wanted to fix the first chapter with this one to mka ethings more realistic.**

 **Until next time. Give me honest reviews, including flames and critism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! This one is quite bullshit as we get to see just how capable Kaze really is.**

 **I now, it's going to be one of those OC that are quite strong, but I wanted to make it realistic as Kaze has trained with Jiraiya for 13 years and we know just how strong Naruto got in only 3 years with him.**

 **Also, I need some suggestions, should Hiruzen die the same way he did in the cannon, or should Kaze fill in the role Jiraiya had and help the villagers whilst Jiraiya helps his sensei and fights Orochimaru.**

 **Please let me know in the reviews! Flames are also accepted as it's to point me in the right direction.**

 **Enjoy! ... hopefully (TT_TT)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Giving what should have been yours…**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

The next day came quickly for our hyperactive, knuckle-headed blonde 13-year-old shinobi who woke up for the first time in his life, looking forward to living his life.

Since that encounter with that man Kaze, Naruto felt like he finally belonged and was wanted. He didn't know why, but Naruto wanted to see that man again and again to tell him everything he had done for the day and hopefully get some advice for things he didn't understand… like love.

This made Naruto blush up many shades more than Konoha's shiest resident ever did in her life. It was the thought of that shy girl, Hyuga Hinata that he was blushing… he didn't know he had such feelings for that girl until that man, Kaze, had explained it to him.

Sure! He could still say he loves Sakura, but it was, more or less, the same type of feeling he had towards Teuchi, Ayame-neechan, Ramen (it's Naruto, what can you expect), Old Lord Third and his newest addition to the family… Kaze-niichan.

But when his new Niichan pointed out his feelings for the shy, cute Hyuga, it was much more overwhelming than he ever thought it'd be; it made his heart beat faster and warmer than his first mission to the Land of Waves. But it was a pleasant and subtle feeling, not full of adrenaline that left him physically spent but rather, a strange motivation that he could do anything he put his mind to if he thought of Hinata.

Naruto shot up out his bed to run to the bathroom and take a cold shower to wake his morning lazed body and mind up. He hoped that it would calm down the sensation Hinata did to his being. He didn't understand! He had wanted to know what it was like to fall in love with someone, now he was quickly second guessing that desire due to how many feelings he was experiencing due to it.

Was love really all it cracked up to be?

Naruto brushed his teeth whilst showering before finishing 10 minutes later.

He got dressed in his usual orange and blue jumpsuit with his forehead protector wore proudly around his forehead. Then he exited his apartment out his window, both for being more fun and he couldn't be stuffed locking his door.

He set off to find Pervy Sage, Jiraiya, for training, he wanted to get as strong as possible, he had to get his Summoning Jutsu down and learn how to use the Nine-tails' chakra when he needs it.

* * *

 **At the training grounds with Jiraiya**

Jiraiya was sitting on the ground Hindu style clearing his mind with some good old Fuinjutsu to let his imagination get loose.

Jiraiya is often seen as a lecherous man who finds comfort in sleeping with many women, however, he was a pleasant old man with big dreams and much wisdom to pass on. Just like Naruto, he wasn't the best in school and wasn't a prodigy like his best friend Orochimaru, but through hard-work and perseverance, he matched him.

Surprising many of his peers, Fuinjutsu just happened to be one of those things he was very skilled at. Even Orochimaru during his Konoha days found himself using his expertise in Fuinjutsu.

Jiraiya chuckled, 'To believe it's the supposed 'failures' at life who succeed in the hardest things!' he mused referring to the difficulty of Fuinjutsu and those who are deemed masters were often 'dead-last'.

This made him remember a few memorable moments he had with Kaze during their 13 years together out of Konoha.

 _ **Flashback, 5 years ago**_

 _In Iwa, Jiraiya and Kaze had decided to explore a village near the Hidden Stone, but far enough away so they wouldn't attack them due to Kaze's resemblance to the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato._

 _This village was called the 'Village of Gems' known for its jewellery, an important resource in the nation._

 _Jiraiya was just buying some supplies for the next few days of training. He took a look at his first Godson he loved like his own Grandson, Uzumaki Kaze, now 15-years-old, his appearance had really been fine-tuned, gone was his childish chubby cheeks which he missed pinching, his baby blue eyes, now became more like sapphires refracting light attracting many to his gaze without trying, his messy spikey hair was longer, his bangs were still just above his chiselled jawline, the top and back of his hair was long enough he decided to tie his hair into a pineapple style so his bangs didn't cover his eyes during training making him look funny. His whisker marks, which used to be cute, now made him look feral and exotic getting some of the girls within his age range give him hungry looks which he mistook as hostilities. Also, he wore a black long-sleeve shirt that hugged his muscular form with a baggy orange T-shirt over it to hide his torso, black shinobi pants with black sandals adorning his feet._

 _Despite his reserved look, he was still just as enthusiastic about everything as he was since he was little._

 _Kaze was just bouncing around looking around the 'Village of Gems' mesmerised by the shops and the natural water wells which he took plenty of water from which he stored in the seal on his hands._

 _Jiraiya found this idea to be smart, his water storage seal could be used as a replacement for a water bottle and water-jutsu source, it wasn't just a regular storage seal, the user could control exactly how much water flowed out and used the water for jutsu before it even comes out. However, Kaze just used it to store about equivalent to 2 water tanks of water for drinking purposes, his left hand for drinking and his right for water jutsu._

 _Jiraiya saw how much water he was taking out of the wells and yelled at him._

" _Oi Brat! Save some for the others! Water isn't easy to come by!" Jiraiya scolded._

 _Kaze flinched and grinned, "But it's free Warty Dick! It's okay! Dattebano!" People laughed at Jiraiya's nickname._

 _Kushina had called him a perverted nickname in the past, but Kaze definitely inherited the less restrained version of her habit. He growled at Kaze._

" _Stop calling me that! At least mine isn't all show, it at least can speak with 'actions'!" Jiraiya shot back making Kaze blush in embarrassment and the people were saying "burn"._

 _They often went to public baths together and Jiraiya knew that his parents especially Kushina gave him the talk about girls. So, he knew that Kaze was at least interested in girls a bit._

 _Heck, Jiraiya got comfortable enough to bring Kaze to a meet up full of single women, a few his age too. What happened was that the girls found Kaze to be otherworldly handsome despite his pineapple hair tie that he got really lucky with them. Jiraiya even gave him the thumbs up._

 _The girls were dragging him a spare room hoping to get some from him. Kaze wasn't dense about these things like his little brother so he knew what was going on. He tried to decline because he didn't want to betray his old crush Hyuga Haruna back home._

 _Jiraiya pulled a quick shadow clone and substituted with it so he could observe his godson to see if everything goes well._

 _What he saw made him laugh. They managed to get his pants and boarding shorts off and the girls were afraid of his size, but still raring to go at him. However, this didn't last long as despite his massive 'package', they couldn't even make him twitch. The girls ended up slapping him as they interpreted this as not being attractive enough and left him hanging. Jiraiya came out laughing at Kaze's displeasure and gave him the moniker, 'Big and useless'._

 _Kaze under the embarrassment in the village just quickly said, "Let's get going Pervy Sage! We're done here anyway!"_

 _Jiraiya's eyebrows twitched at the nickname, but let it slide as the crowd were still laughing at Kaze's 'Big and useless' situation._

… _**At the camping grounds…**_

 _When they got back to their camp, they started Kaze's training right away, they first got him to go through his Taijutsu routine that involved much twisting and swiping due to his nature types, after that they move onto his physical workout routine that took the basics to the extreme, such as Alternating push-ups superset with Gravity weighed pull-ups followed by uphill sprinting with a weight-increased boulder being dragged behind him superset with low to high-knee jump squats._

 _Followed by working on his Wind and Water elements for his Ninjutsu._

 _Since Kaze hadn't finished his Academy studies, Jiraya took it upon himself to teach him the Shadow clone method of training to accelerate his learning._

 _What had happened was, he found out that Kaze, despite his obvious ADHD, soaked up information like a vacuum. He ended up learning all the Academy material in less than 6 months._

 _So far, Jiraiya was proud of Kaze's progress and prowess, he knew many C-ranked Wind and Water jutsu and a few A to S-ranked jutsu including the Rasengan._

 _He was also glad Kaze had it beat into his head early by Minato that higher rank jutsu aren't always stronger, as he learned the A-rank Hyuga Kinjutsu 'Rotation' could be beaten by an C-rank wind jutsu called 'Wind Release: Wind Drill", which was actually designed with the notion of cancelling the Rotation technique. It only reached C-rank due to the chakra requirements being low, often the technique was underpowered due to the rarity of wind and was never completed._

 _Kaze had learnt this technique for many years and with Jiraya's help, he perfected the Wind Drill technique, the results were astounding… the drill created span more powerfully and violently as most of the chakra was concentrated in the centre. The wind drill Kaze had create was so powerful that he was able to dozer through a mountain using it, apparently, this also came with the added benefit of propelling him forwards with the technique. Though Kaze saw the merit, he also saw the downside, so often cut the chakra connection with the technique and let it launch itself in the direction Kaze lets it go off towards._

 _But that wasn't the best part, Jiraiya had found that Kaze had really inherited his family's art for Fuinjutsu, Kaze, was pretty smart for his age, however, he learnt through experience and physical activity, plus he had tons more creativity than Jiraiya. Kaze had quickly mastered everything Jiraiya had to teach him in the art and even some of his parents' scrolls which he sent back to Naruto as a gift when he was done with them._

 _Jiraiya could safely safe, by the time they got back to the village, Kaze would have surpassed him in Fuinjutsu._

 _Right now, he was observing a sweaty Kaze, in his own little world creating a bunch of random seals which Jiraiya added many to his notes as some of them he believed would come in handy._

 _Kaze then all of a sudden jumped and screamed, "Woohoo! Let's party!" making Jiraiya jump._

 _Jiraiya asked, "For what Gaki?" Kaze grinned excitably whilst he summoned a shadow clone._

 _Jiraiya paid close attention to what he was doing._

 _Kaze then painted a familiar seal on the clone's forehead that made Jiraiya's eyes go wide. The Caged Bird Sea, honestly, it shouldn't have been surprising since Kushina once mentioned that her Grandfather's Prison warden had given the Hyuga the seal. Jiraiya saw him activate and the clone was for a second in pain. Jiraiya still looked on, but more warily._

 _Kaze then said, "Now here's the best part!" Kaze made a few hand seals and pressed his palms against the clone's forehead._

 _Once he removed his hands, Jiraiya could say without a doubt, Kaze had surpassed him… Kaze had found a safe and painless way to remove the Dreaded Hyuga's curse mark. Kaze explained that many people fail in removing the seal because they tried to use all known methods that involve pulling it off, but since the Caged Bird Seal was technically part of the brain, those attempts would result in the seal killing the bearer along with their bloodline since it also 'removed' their brain functions. So Kaze's method, was a conversion method, instead of removing the seal, he instead changed the inner workings of the curse seal through some chakra admission into a chakra storage seal that only remains if it has chakra in it. The connection to the brain is still there, however, if you suck out all the chakra from the converted seal, it'll disappear forever since it has no chakra to sustain it. Jiraiya found this ingenious!_

 _Kaze was pumping his fist in the air like no tomorrow and Jiraiya beamed and put his arm over him._

" _Your right! This calls for a celebration!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Kaze then shouted._

" _Yeah! Ramen feast! Here we come!" Kaze shouted, Jiraiya laughed._

 _His laughing only became worse when Kaze said, "Iwa is surprisingly fun! I mean, who knew a bunch of cavemen could live it up!" making them both roar in laughter._

 _When they got to a Ramen diner, they were talking about random topics, life and making jokes like no tomorrow that even the stone-willed Iwa-nin eating in the same establishment chuckled._

 _Then one of them fell onto one of the waitresses getting Jiraiya and Kaze's attention. Jiraiya was giggling perversely and writing in his notebook. Kaze, usually would tell him to stop, but was having too much fun and decided to crack a joke._

" _Hey Pervy Sage! You should make an Icha Icha book based on them called, Icha Icha 'Rock Hard' Volume 1" Kaze joked. Everyone laughed at the embarrassed waitress and blushing Iwa-nin._

 _This was one of the most memorable days in Jiraiya's life._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Whilst Jiraiya was reminiscing, he finally completed the seal he was working on; a chakra suction seal designed to subdue Tailed Beast influence.

Whilst he was admiring his work, he heard someone jump in front of him. It was Naruto.

"Oi! Pervy Sage, I'm here for some more training!" he exclaimed. Jiraiya smiled at his energy.

'Just like Kaze and his mother…' he thought.

"Yo! Naruto! Stop calling me that!" Jiraiya yelled.

Naruto sheepishly grinned and replied, "Only when you stop peeping on girls, then I'll stop." Jiraiya told him that it was research, but Naruto didn't believe it.

Jiraiya then smiled mischievously, "Oh yeah… what about that sexy jutsu of yours? That had to have come from somewhere!" he said.

Naruto hmmp'd and told him, "I was just perfecting my Sexy Jutsu! It works on perverts like you! Watch!" as he transformed into a beautiful blonde whiskered girl with pig-tails who was naked.

Jiraiya's eyes popped out and he fainted from a nosebleed.

Naruto transformed back and was laughing at how effective it was. Then he heard a familiar laugh coming from the forest and Naruto beamed at who it was.

"Kaze-niichan!" Naruto exclaimed. Kaze had to hold back the urge to just pick Naruto up and squeeze him due to his brotherly instincts kicking in.

"Yo Little Bro! Hahaha! That was super effective!" Kaze said making them both laugh.

They talked for a while until Naruto brought up.

"Hey Niichan? Since Pervy Sage is out cold, how do I train?" he asked. Kaze smiled under his hood.

He replied, "Well let's see what you can do first! Show me your moves!" Kaze yelled semi-seriously and readied himself in a fighting stance that had him hold his right arm near his face, his left in front of his waist and his legs spread shoulder-width apart with his left foot in front.

Naruto was in awe that this man could fight, and he readied himself too with excitement clear in his eyes.

Naruto charged first and summoned three clones who got into Kaze's blindsides and used the initial lotus on him. Though, Kaze sprang towards Naruto to avoid this, but was impressed with his usage of Shadow clones. Naruto was prepared for this and threw a sloppy punch aimed at Kaze whilst he was still in the air.

However, Kaze just moved his arm to the side and used Naruto's shoulders as a landing pad and planted his right foot into his back launching himself towards the edge of the training field and Naruto into his own clones' attack.

Kaze looked back wondering if that was all his little brother could do, until he saw that the Naruto that got kicked dispersed. Kaze was surprised, he didn't even see Naruto disappear. He extended his senses and felt something coming towards him. Kaze turned around quickly and saw 15 Kunai being launched at him.

Kaze wasn't deterred, he grabbed two of the Kunai and used them to deflects the rest and through one of them into the tree Naruto was hiding in.

Kaze saw Naruto jump down smiling causing him to smile too. He saw that near to Naruto a small makeshift Kunai launcher, which made Kaze wonder.

'So, he actually used Fuinjutsu to stuff all those Kunai into a really small Kunai launcher! Impressive!' he mused.

Naruto then shouted, "Alright! Here it comes! Get ready!"

Suddenly, a thousand Naruto clones came out surrounding Kaze furthering impressing him.

'These many clones and he isn't even fazed!? He has higher reserves than I did when I was his age!' Kaze thought.

Kaze looked around and saw they all threw Kunai and Shuriken at him in all directions, so he had nowhere to run. Then, the throwing weapons closest to him transformed into more Naruto clones catching him off guard.

They grabbed onto Kaze's legs and back hoping to slow him down for a beating.

Naruto had all his clones jump towards him ready to sucker punch Kaze. He smiled and quietly said, "That's good enough…" before effortlessly shaking the clones off.

Then he made a few one-handed seals and span water around himself before using a whirlwind jutsu to push the water outwards to create a whipping effect with the water dispelling all the Naruto clones.

Naruto was knocked onto his feet panting in exhaustion.

"Damn it! You're really strong, Niichan! How did I do!?" Naruto excitably asked, Kaze laughed.

"Well Naruto! I must say, you did well despite having little to no basics. So, I can say the skills you picked up must have been self-taught..." Kaze complemented. Naruto's eyes shined.

Kaze then continued, "However, if that's how you're planning on fighting against that Hyuga prodigy. Then you've got a lot to learn." He told him sternly. Naruto flinched.

"I know… that's why I have to work harder and get better, so I can win. Then I'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto stated with conviction.

Kaze grinned which Naruto caught under Kaze's hood.

Kaze told him, "If that's your mindset, then I'll teach you until Pervy Sage wakes up!" Naruto's eyes sparkled.

Kaze instructed him to do his Taijutsu routine, which surprising, Naruto had the stamina and physical body for. Kaze had worked with Naruto on his speed, defense and strategy skills. Then the workout came, and Naruto had never ever, felt that tired after only 1 hour of training. Usually he could last up to 6 hours sprinting. But Kaze had him train in a way that it made him more explosive and agile.

Kaze then asked him, "So… what jutsu do you have?"

Naruto answered, "Transformation, Substitution and Shadow clones."

Kaze stopped himself from face-faulting.

'He made it this far using barely the basics!' Kaze screamed in his head.

He pulled out a chakra paper and told Naruto to flow his chakra into it. Naruto took it and did as he was instructed, the paper split into two.

Kaze grinned, "Hey Little Bro! You got Wind just like me!" making Naruto jump up in joy for having something in common with his older brother figure.

Kaze then proceeded to teach him how to use his wind jutsu he had learnt, starting with making a whirlwind around him.

Naruto had struggled with doing this and ended up expelling pure chakra in the form of a spiralling dome.

Kaze was in awe, 'Amazing! And this is all Naruto's own chakra!'

However, Naruto kept breathing heavily after using so much chakra.

"Damn it! I can't do it!" Naruto cursed. Kaze however reassured him.

"Don't worry, you actually got the gist of it! You managed to shape the chakra in the form I told you to envision, meaning I don't have to go over your chakra manipulation. Just need to get working on your Wind nature." He told him. Naruto nodded.

"Um… How do we exactly do the Wind thingy…" he grinned goofily. Kaze took a firm voice and told.

"Look Little Bro! I may not have spent much time with you, but I know you well enough that you aren't stupid! So, cut the crap!" he ordered. Naruto was shocked the Kaze saw through his mask and breathed in.

"Okay… let's get started! Dattebayo!" Naruto said seriously. Kaze smiled.

"That's more like it! Now summon 100 clones and have them get a leaf. Then close it in between your palms and cut the leaf in half using your chakra only." Kaze instructed.

Naruto did as he was told, but only managed to get a small cut on the leaves.

Naruto asked, "Okay, I managed to do it… but what am I doing wrong?"

Kaze answered, "Well, since you're on the right track, I can tell you that the trick to this exercise is to envision your chakra cut in halves then grinding them against each other!"

Naruto nodded and did the Wind manipulation again. This time he and his clones managed to cut the leaves halfway. Naruto was happy and wanted to continue. However, Kaze told him to dispel all his clones first and get a new leaf.

Naruto didn't question him and did as he was told.

When Naruto did the leaf exercise again, he saw that he cut the leaf in half effortlessly.

Kaze explained the secret of Shadow clones to him, "Shadow clones aren't like other clone jutsu where they use a material to make a golem copy of you, the Shadow clone jutsu is always connected to you and using solely your chakra to create a real body. This connection means anything that the clones learn, you'll learn as well when you dispel them. However, only mental experiences are transferred and fatigue, you don't get any physical gains they get."

Naruto's eyes widened in excitement, he had the best learning tool ever and wanted to continue. However, he felt all the exhaustion hit him like a rock and almost fainted.

However, Kaze caught him and sat him down carefully.

"Like I said, the fatigue comes back as well." Kaze told him. Naruto nodded.

After a comfortable silence, Naruto woke up and Kaze asked.

"So… how did you do that thing with the Kunai launcher you made? It couldn't have held that many Kunai looking at its size.

Naruto gave a tired grin, "Well, I was given these scrolls and notes about Fuinjutsu a while ago, I looked at it in my spare time and wondered why people found it so hard! It was easy! Dattebayo! Then, I thought about all the pranks I could do with Fuinjutsu and it made everything so much better!" he admitted.

Kaze congratulated him, "Your very good Naruto, most people don't like Fuinjutsu since it's too complicated and varied for their taste. It's actually people like you who end up being good at Fuinjutsu."

Naruto's face lit up, "Really? But… I didn't do that well in the Academy…" he ended solemnly.

Kaze reassured him, "Exactly! You are the type that learns by doing and isn't afraid to fail! You are willing to make mistakes and learn from them. That's why Fuinjutsu is hard, most people are used to the information being given to them! Fuinjutsu is an entire world to be explored on its own! You can understand it's basics and theories, but that means nothing if you can't use it and aren't willing to try new things in ways no one ever has done before!"

Naruto was now suddenly full of energy and jumped up.

"Alright! I'm going to keep learning and getting better no matter how many times I fail! I'll just keep going from there!" he exclaimed. Kaze laughed and encouraged him.

Naruto then saw the sky and yelled, "Argh! I have to go now Kaze-niichan! I need to visit Ichiraku's and Hinata! Are you going to come?" Kaze waved his hand.

"I'll stop by later, I got some things to do little Bro!" Kaze said. Naruto accepted this and ran off.

When Naruto was gone, Kaze heard Jiraiya speak up.

"So… when are you going to tell him that you're his older brother?" Jiraiya asked.

Kaze took off his hood revealing his spikey blonde hair much like Naruto's, except with a messy ponytail.

"Not sure, I'm hoping that maybe after I train him and when the Chunin Exams finish then he would most likely forgive me for leaving him…" Kaze reasoned with slight fear of the future.

Jiraiya reassured him, "Don't worry Kaze! He's wanted family for all his life, he'd be happy to know you're his real brother!"

Kaze however rebutted, "But I never once told him that I was his brother with the gift and simply just sent the scrolls to him with no name on it! What if he hates me for leaving him!?"

Jiraiya stopped him, "Stop! He won't hate you! But he'd definitely have questions, and I told you not to put your name down since we wouldn't want your father's enemies to know that you have a little brother if the letters got intercepted." Kaze couldn't help but agree with that.

"I know, but… I at least should have hinted he had a brother! Tebano!" Kaze yelled in frustration. Jiraiya looked at Kaze for a while and said.

"He'll understand if you explain it, from what I have seen, he isn't the type to just hate someone without giving them a second chance. So that should provide some comfort Gaki." He reassured.

Kaze relaxed and said, "Well, eventually I'll have to face him! Dattebano!" relieving Jiraiya that he wasn't depressed anymore.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was eating a good meal of Miso ramen whilst telling Teuchi and Ayame about his training session with Kaze.

"And then! He out of nowhere summons water and pushes it whipping all my clones away! He even taught me how to train and learn faster using Shadow clones! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Teuchi was laughing and Ayame was smiling sweetly at Naruto.

"Well good on ya Naruto! If you keep this up, then you'll be Hokage in no time!" Teuchi said.

Ayame nodded, "Exactly! So, we'll throw in another round of Ramen on the house! Naruto-otouto!" getting Naruto excited.

Iruka walked in and greeted them all.

"Hey! Hi Naruto! How's everything been going?" Iruka asked.

Naruto turned and grinned, "Ah! Iruka-sensei! I can't wait to tell you about what happened to day!" he yelled out.

Iruka asked, "Really? What's got you so excited?" whilst getting hiself a bowl of Ramen.

Naruto recapped his training with Kaze and his amazing abilities.

Iruka found himself quite intrigue and wanted to meet this Kaze.

"Hmm… he does sound quite strong and I think he was going easy on you as well!" Iruka stated. Naruto spat out his ramen and said.

"No way! You really think he was much stronger!?" Naruto asked. Iruka answered.

"Yes! A teacher is always much stronger than they let on, but for their students, they have to hold back a bit, so they can show their students the first steps to achieving greater strength." Iruka taught him.

Naruto nodded.

"Wow! Teachers really are amazing…" Naruto said with stars in his eyes making Iruka's heart swell with pride.

Whilst they were talking, there time eventually came to an end.

Naruto then yelled, "Oh yeah! Iruka-sensei! What should I bring Hinata?" surprising him greatly.

Iruka smiled slyly, "Oh… you noticed her, did you? Why do you ask?" he was pleased with Naruto's red face.

"Well… Ah! Kaze-niichan made me realise that love for a person isn't the same as love for ramen…" he admitted, Iruka was horrified at this revelation.

'To be so deprived of love that he had to compare his feelings for people to ramen' Iruka thought.

"When he made me think about how I like Sakura-chan, it was just the same way I feel about Ayame-neechan and even Kaze-niichan! Then he had me thinking why I cared for Hinata so much and I realised…" he dragged on and Iruka was listening carefully.

Naruto finished with, "I like Hinata much more than anything else! More than Ramen even!" Shocking everyone at his claim.

Iruka laughed and said, "Well! If that's the case, then I suggest you get her some flowers from Yamanaka's, she always did seem to like talking about them with Ino" Naruto nodded and took off.

Iruka looked at the Ramen owners and smiled.

"Finally…" they all said.

* * *

 **At Yamanaka's Flowers**

Ino was selling flowers at her family's store, bored out of her mind, she had recently made up with Sakura for all these years and regained their friendship.

However, Sakura hadn't been around that much either, so nothing really lightened up her mood. Until she heard the doorbell shake and she quickly put on a charming smile and greeted the customer.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Flowers, what can we get for… Oh! It's you Naruto! What are you doing here?" Ino said surprised, now this was worth something; Naruto visiting a flower shop. She thought maybe he wanted to get flowers for Sakura. It made her feel sorry for Hinata, she wondered if Naruto would ever notice her after the Chunin preliminaries.

"Yo! Ino!? I didn't think you'd be here? What are you doing here?" he asked. Ino had a tick mark.

"Um! Hello!? My name is Yamanaka Ino, everyone knows we run a flower store!" she lectured.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Sorry! I didn't, hahaha!" making her sweat drop.

"Jesus… don't your parent tell you anything!?" she asked, however, Naruto took a sad look meaning she hit a sensitive topic for him.

"I don't know who my parents are, and I live on my own…" Naruto told Ino.

Ino was shocked, the usually carefree Naruto never had parents!

"Oh… I'm sorry… so when did you start leaving on your own?" Ino asked.

Naruto answered, "Since I was 5…" further surprising Ino.

'How could someone like him be so independent!' she thought.

To move away from the rather sensitive topic, she asked.

"So what flowers did you want to buy, some red and pink roses for Sakura?" she suggested happily. Naruto grinned and waved her off.

"Nah! Not for Sakura! I want to get some flowers for Hinata!" he said shocking Ino.

Ino took a mischievous look, "So… why is that? Are you going to confess to her and ask her out?" she asked. Naruto sputtered and had a red blush pleasing Ino.

"What!? No! Not just yet! I want to take things slow and maybe see if she'll like me! Dattebayo!" Naruto told her.

Ino was surprised, Naruto wanted to ask Hinata out? Not only that, he was actually taking the slow approach.

"Hmm! I see! I'm glad that you came to me, I can give you her favourite flowers!" Ino said.

Naruto nodded. Ino continued.

"So why not ask her out right away? She'd be pretty happy if you did!" she said, but Naruto took a pouting face.

"Really? I'm not so sure… I mean she's the nicest person in the world, but her clan doesn't really seem to like me being near her…" Naruto said.

Ino understood and felt stupid for not remembering that Hinata was of the prestigious Hyuga clan. She was practically Konoha's princess and they wouldn't let an urchin like Naruto get near her.

"I see… well I'll give you a bouquet of her favourite flowers, lavender lilacs and white lilies!" she said and prepared them.

Naruto interrupted, "Oh! And can you put in some moon flowers and evening promises if you can!" he requested shocking Ino again, Naruto knew the names of flowers.

"Naruto, I didn't think you would know the names of flowers?" Ino questioned.

Naruto embarrassedly scratched his head.

"Well… I like gardening and have my own planters at my apartment" he admitted. Ino was delighted! Another blonde with a green thumb!

"I see! If I knew about this, then we would have been friends a long time ago! Anyway, why those flowers? They only bloom at night and why for her?" Ino asked.

Naruto explained, "Well, I know how to make flowers bloom without waiting for the right time, I figured it out on my own. And the Moon flowers remind me of Hinata's eyes, no matter how dark it gets, she never loses herself and the evening promise is just to tell her that I'll fulfil my promise to her!" he said as Ino found the whole thing sweet and as curious about his flower technique. She handed him the bouquet.

Ino asked, "Can I see that technique of yours by any chance?" Naruto tilted his head why.

Then Inoichi came out of nowhere and greeted him.

"Hello Naruto-san, I'm curious about his technique as well. Can you please show us?" he asked surprising Ino.

Naruto shrugged why not. He then poured his chakra into the yet-to-bloom night flowers and saw his chakra surprising them both.

Chakra can't be seen unless in huge amounts, but what they saw was that the chakra was vitalising flowers to the point they bloomed and apparently became of a much higher quality.

They thanked him for showing the technique with Inoichi asking if he could see his garden one day. Naruto excitedly agreed before leaving to visit Hinata.

Naruto just made their day.

* * *

 **At the front of the Hospital**

Naruto had rushed over to the hospital, but took care not to damage the bouquet. On the way he spotted Team 8; Kurenai-sensei, Kiba with Akamaru and Shino, Naruto waved over to them and greeted them.

"Hey! Kiba! Akamaru! Shino and Team 8's sensei! How have you guys been!?" he greeted rather louded.

Shino nodded in his direction whilst Kiba greeted back loudly too.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto!? Good to see you, dead-last!" Kiba greeted in a joking manner.

After his defeat at Naruto's hand (*cough* ass *cough*), he had found some new respect for the Hyperactive blonde and was supportive of Naruto's win against Neji in his upcoming match.

Naruto didn't frown as he knew he meant it as a joke, a kind one at that.

Kurenai saw the bouquet in his hand and smiled sweetly at him.

She inquired, "My-my Naruto, are those for Hinata?" making everyone focus on Naruto making his cheeks warm a bit.

He scratched his head nervously before nodding yes. Shino raised his eyebrows, Kiba wiggled his eyebrows and Kurenai chuckled a bit.

Kiba then asked bluntly, "What? Are you going to ask her out?" earning him a smack from Kurenai-sensei and a disapproving shake of the head from Shino.

Naruto ended up blushing even more and managed to stutter out.

"N-no! A-at least… not just yet…" earning a look of surprise from Hinata's team.

Kiba had his jaw on the ground, so Kurenai who recovered first asked him a very important question.

"Naruto, why the sudden change of mind? And what does she mean to you?" she asked.

"Well… Kaze-niichan gave me 'the talk' about love for a person…" he started off.

Shino's eyebrows rose. He surprising piped up.

"Naruto… I thought you had no relatives." He asked.

Naruto grinned and told him that it is just what he calls him due to how fond he is of him. They accepted the answer.

Naruto told them all about how this Kaze had taught Naruto the different types of love for things and people. Such as how his love for Sakura was more like the love he held for the Ramen owners and the Third Hokage. Then continued how what he felt for Hinata was much stronger that all that combined and felt that he could do anything with her support.

Team 8 all gave him approving looks and told him to go for it.

They lead him to where Hinata's room was as the desk people wouldn't let him due to his condition. As soon as that arrived, they left him be for their privacy. What Naruto didn't know was that, they were actually hiding somewhere watching them under a genjutsu.

Naruto went into the room, now usually, Naruto will acknowledge when someone is pretty, Hinata was no exception, however, now that he realised his true feelings, he took a moment to enjoy the view of Hinata looking out the window with the sunlight lighting up her flawless complexion and making her eyes twinkle.

However, Naruto took a deep breath which got her attention. As soon as she saw who it was, Hinata went into an atomic blush and her heart rate increase tenfold making her cough blood. Naruto saw this and rushed to her side.

"Oi! Hinata, take a deep breath and exhale, just relax… there's nothing to be concerned about! Dattebayo" Naruto comforted her.

Surprising, despite Naruto's stunted social skills, he managed to calm Hinata down; an amazing feat if you consider the fact that to Hinata, Naruto was a heartthrob.

Hinata apologised, "I'm s-sorry, Na-Naruto-k-kun, I-I-I d-d-didn't e-expect you to vi-visit me."

Naruto shot her a winning smile full of surprisingly perfect teeth, making Hinata blush at due to the warmth it inspired in her chest.

She averted her eyes just to avoid being too mesmerised by Naruto's smile. Only then did she notice the bouquet in his hands.

"N-Na-Naruto-k-kun! A-Are those f-flowers f-for me?" she asked willing her heart not to beat any faster.

Naruto smiled a genuine smile that Hinata just couldn't believe existed. She had seen princes and clan heirs before who, honestly, did have charming smiles and nice eyes. But that was because even she knew when someone was attractive and that she always wanted different eyes due to the attention her Byakugan got from bullies.

However, when she first caught a glimpse of the real Naruto. It was like nothing she had ever seen. No matter how unique, or distinctive one's eyes could be, they could never obtain that same light of determination behind his eyes and none could ever much the life that his smiles hold.

Naruto knocked her out of her stupor.

"Yes they are! Ino helped me out picking your favourites and I added a few of my own since they remind me of you! Tebayo!" he exclaimed.

Hinata looked away too flattered by the gesture.

"T-Thank y-y-you, Naruto-k-kun, just l-leave it in the vase please." she requested. Naruto did as she asked.

Then, Naruto began to mention her battle against Neji.

"You know! You were amazing in your fight against Neji! I never seen someone with that much determination before! You rocked, dattebayo!" he complimented making Hinata hide away under her blanket due to the overwhelming amount of sincerity and positive things said about her. There was just something about Naruto's words that hit right at home in one's heart that you don't even need to have any romantic feelings for him to know he meant it.

Naruto thought in the other direction.

'Aw snap! I made her mad and flustered as usual! I already messed up didn't I!' he panicked.

"Ah! Sorry if what I said made you mad! I tried to say something nice and it always ends up being rude somehow. I didn't mean to-" he tried to placate but Hinata cut him off.

"No Naruto-kun! I-I'm n-n-not mad! I'm j-just really flattered and not u-use to s-such nice t-t-things being said a-about me." She told him.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean by that? You're awesome and you aren't afraid of challenge! Why wouldn't anyone say nice things about you? Tebayo?" he asked in a genuine voice.

Hinata's heart melted at his sincerity, but continued to explain why…

"Well… y-you see, m-my f-family d-d-doesn't r-really l-like me, they r-r-reject me b-because I-I-I'm different…" she said solemnly. Naruto was in shock, how could someone like Hinata be rejected, by her own family even. He asked why?

"They r-reject me b-be-because I'm weak, t-timid, s-shy and k-kind w-which is considered a w-w-weakness in m-my clan." She ended. However, Naruto didn't agree, his chakra was red and seeping out with his eyes bloody red with slits.

"That's bullshit!" Naruto dismissed making Hinata flinch at his tone as well as her Team who were watching.

Naruto continued, "How can being shy and kind be called a weakness!? It's one of the best things about you! And if you were weak, then you wouldn't be in hospital right now!" he stated.

Hinata was confused by this, so Naruto decided to clarify once his aura returned to normal.

"What I'm saying is, the fact that you got injured and hospitalised shows just how strong you are!" he stated making everyone confused.

"Well the way I see it is… that, you got injured because you were driven by something to do so, which brought out your strength. You weren't careless, you knew what you were getting into, yet instead of running away, you faced it head on showing that you had the greatest strength of all… courage!" he ended. The observers were amazed by the depth of Naruto's words and Hinata was left dumbstruck. She had never thought of strength like that, she had only thought strength was through being confident like Naruto or, ruthless like Sasuke and her family.

But to have someone say she had her own strength that made her just as special as everyone one else meant the world to her.

Hinata was shedding tears of joy at his words, Naruto would have comforted her if he didn't see that smile on her face.

Naruto was thinking, 'She looks really nice with that smile… I want to keep it on her face forever and ever!'

Hinata said, "Thank you… Naruto-kun" without stuttering.

Naruto smiled back with another genuine smile.

They looked into each other's eyes for a while and saw that they really meant the world to each other.

Naruto, eventually began to feel that warm, butterflies in his stomach and his chest began to burn in a sensational way. He remembered why he never stared into Hinata's eyes for too long again; it made him act differently and gentler around her. It was weird for him as he was used to being loud and brash to get any kind of attention, but this wasn't attention he was getting… it was something else with it.

This was Naruto's first experience with receiving affection.

To avoid an awkward moment, Naruto decided to make the most out of this situation the only way he could.

"So, who do you think is going to win this staring contest?" he grinned playfully.

Hinata blinked in surprise and embarrassment for staring. However, Naruto's laughter pushed all that away.

"Hahaha! I won! I guess the fact I defeated the legendary Byakugan at a staring contest means I can definitely kick Neji's ass! Dattebayo!" Naruto concluded. Hinata began to giggle at his logic.

She never thought that someone would ever make a joke about the Byakugan like that, but hearing someone actually do it made this situation that much funnier.

Naruto heard her stifled giggle and thought to himself that she has a cute laugh.

"Hehe! Neji won't know what hit him, because whilst I use a clone to distract him using a staring contest, I'll blindside him using a technique Kakashi-sensei used on me where the light doesn't shine! Tebayo!" he seemingly joked making it harder for Hinata to contain her laughter.

Naruto looked at her.

"Actually, I think I'm on to something! That might work!" he exclaimed making Hinata look at him with a curious face.

Naruto grinned deviously.

"Whatever makes him an asshole! It's gotta be up there, I can use it against him by pushing it further!" he said. Hinata giggled more audibly.

"Naruto-kun! T-t-that's n-not nice! Neji-niisan i-is a good p-person inside, just a-a lot of b-bad t-things h-h-happened to him t-that he is t-the w-w-way he is now." She defended whilst still trying to hold in her laugh.

Naruto's eyes gleamed for a second.

"You just completed my strategy! I'll distract him using a clone for a staring contest, then sneak behind him, use Kakashi-sensei's technique on him and then pull that stick out of Neji's ass! That way, I'll beat him, and he'll finally be able to release all that bad stuff out and once again be a good guy! Dattebayo!" Naruto stated.

Hinata couldn't help it, she laughed out loud unable to contain it, hell, Team 8 were laughing the whole time and only managed to keep hidden due to Kurenai's genjutsu she cast.

Naruto was proud of himself, he got Hyuga Hinata to laugh wholeheartedly and he found that she had a nice voice that he could listen to forever.

Naruto then made topped the whole Neji and his as joke with…

"Maybe that's the reason why Neji talks so much shit! It can't go out the other end…" Naruto 'hypothesised' in a sagely manner.

Hinata and her team laughed out loud. Team 8 were still hidden under the genjutsu. Naruto was laughing with her.

Then she laughed so hard that something miraculous happened… she snorted.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for a while before bursting into laughter again with Hinata snorted here and there.

Team 8 were amazed with Naruto; he in less than 1 hour showed Hinata a lifetime of happiness and bliss. Kurenai no longer worried about Naruto being unsuitable for Hinata as she saw that he was exactly what Hinata needed; her bundle of sunshine.

They were also surprised with how Naruto acted around her. He was still brash and loud, but wasn't rude and inconsiderate about how others feel as he usually seems. Kurenai noted maybe this was a side that he only showed to people he loved with all his heart.

Eventually, Naruto and Hinata began to converse with each other quite openly as if they knew each other for years. Naruto made jokes here and there always making her laugh to the point she needed to hold her stomach, Hinata was having so much fun that her stutter was momentarily forgotten, and she opened-up to Naruto very easily.

Hinata realised that talking to Naruto wasn't hard at all and they weren't so different.

Naruto learnt more about what Hinata liked to do; flower pressing and training, she liked Cinnamon buns and, to his delight Zenzai.

He revealed that just like her, Zenzai was his second favourite food making Hinata feel a deeper connection with Naruto.

Naruto suggested once they get out of hospital, they should have an eating competition for Zenzai. Which, surprisingly she agreed to with a certainty in her voice.

Hinata was pleasantly pleased to learn that Naruto loved gardening as much, if not, more than he did playing pranks greatly surprising Team 8.

He promised to show her his garden once she gets the opportunity which she agreed to.

Naruto then asked if the Hyuga clan ate super, duper high quality mouth-watering ramen as if it was the most important question in the world, making Hinata laugh before dismissing that claim making Naruto fake pout. Hinata thought she loved Naruto back then, no, if possible, she loved him even more now.

She answered his question by saying they ate light stuff, like rice, fish, vegetables, miso soup and drank tea. Apparently, Naruto has never eaten anything other than Ramen, with things like fish, rice and vegetables being things he can rarely eat making everyone realise just how bad Naruto had it.

Hinata promised him to cook him something one day, which Naruto agreed to wholeheartedly as he never had a homecooked meal made for him by someone who cares for him.

They talked for hours and were just happy to be in each other's presences. Team 8 already left as they were happy with how it turned out. Naruto loved being with Hinata, she may be shy, but that's what made her get better and better since he wanted to learn more about her.

It was likewise with Hinata, learnt that you can only learn so much about someone by watching them and that Naruto wasn't just a loud, confident boy with a big dream, but he also considerate, as his worry that she'd fail during the first test had proven, and he had the biggest heart of gold.

Unknown to them and the rest of team 8. Two other people were watching the interactions of the two preteens.

The larger white-haired figure was in the tree looking through the window giggling perversely earning a disapproving shake of the head from the leaner, yet just as broad-shouldered figure dressed in a black hooded jacket.

"Hehehe! Those two make perfect material for my book! Yes, yes! My next instalment will be called Icha Icha 'Boy'! Hehehe!" Jiraiya said whilst writing notes into his book with a nose bleed due to the scenes he came up with.

Kaze didn't know whether to be proud of his little brother for being good with the ladies, most of all; The Hyuga Heiress. Or, mad at his Godfather for using him as a base for his smut.

Kaze looked back at Naruto and Hinata having the time of their lives. It brought back memories of when he used to sneak into Haruna's room just to talk with her.

"This is like Déjà vu…" he spoke quietly. Before retreating on his way to Jiraiya's house.

Whilst Kaze was walking back to Jiraiya's house, he walked by Naruto's apartment building and began thinking to himself.

'Maybe I'll leave another gift for him! Dattebano!" he exclaimed mentally.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Eventually, the time of the day had passed so fast that he had to rush back home, unfortunately. Hinata understood, but Naruto caught that she was sad that he had to go, so he promised that he'd see her tomorrow which brightened up her mood.

They said their goodbyes and Naruto rushed out the window since it was faster. Naruto comically landed in a stray bush earning him a few good scratches and one last chuckle from Hinata.

As he ran, whilst ignoring the glares from the villagers, he decided to stop by Ichiraku's for a good night's meal to tell Teuchi, Ayame and hopefully Kaze about his success with Hinata.

As soon as he arrived, he popped in rather loudly stating that he was here making Teuchi and Ayame smile at his aura.

"Hello Naruto! Need to get ya fill!?" Teuchi asked.

Naruto yelled, "15 Miso ramen please, Jiji!" Teuchi enthusiastically complied and Ayame cheered in excitement and asked Naruto about how his day went.

Naruto excitably recapped all the events with Hinata and how cool she is once you get passed her shyness. And that her laughter was the greatest sound he ever heard and that she doesn't judge people because they did something bad to her which made her even more awesome.

Teuchi was grinning the whole time and Ayame was squealing that Naruto thought that the shiest girl in Konoha was awesome in his heart.

Then another voice popped up making Naruto jump at its sudden appearance.

"So~ Did you and that Hinata girl get snuggly together!?" Kaze asked out of nowhere.

"Argh! Kaze-niichan!? Where did you come from!?" he asked.

Kaze laughed and replied, "The entrance of course!" being a smartass.

Naruto grew a tick mark and yelled, "No! I mean, how did you sneak up on me like that!?" he questioned.

Kaze smiled under his hood even wider and said, "Just that good~" in a playful tone.

Everyone laughed at Kaze's reasoning and Naruto had told him how his time with Hinata went.

Kaze was grinning more and more at what Naruto learnt about the girl and how he made her laugh.

"Good on ya little bro! Keep this up, then you'll be in her bed with her, no boundaries what so ever!" Kaze congratulated.

Naruto had a deep red blush at the thought of laying in Hinata's bed with her.

"N-No Kaze-niichan! I can't do that to her! She deserves more respect than that!" Naruto exclaimed. Teuchi, Ayame and Kaze all smiled at how highly placed in his heart Hinata was in his heart.

Kaze gave him a true smile which everyone caught, even if they couldn't see the rest of his face, his smile lit up the room and Ayame could help but blush at how radiant it was.

"If that's what you really believe… then I have no doubt that you can make her the happiest girl alive." Kaze stated.

Naruto was stunned by this gentler side of Kaze and found himself looking at him as a role model.

Naruto gave a similar smile back and replied.

"Heck yeah! I'll even help find the guy she likes just so she can be happy! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with no deception in it.

The ramen bowls were placed and Kaze looked at it and shouted.

"Well… to celebrate… it's eating time!" he exclaimed and sucked in his first bowl of ramen like a black hole.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Hey! No fair! You cheated Niichan!" Naruto accused and began breathing his ramen in.

This went on for a while. Teuchi and Ayame were just watching the scene as if it was a game show. Heck, the people who didn't really mind Naruto in the stand even made bets on who was going to win. Right now, everyone placed more bets on Naruto as he had a 1 bowl lead.

Ayame chanted, "Only 10 seconds left, everyone!" whilst waving fans with the Uzumaki clan swirl on it.

Naruto slammed his last bowl down and grinned confidently sure of his win.

Kaze just grinned back and in less than 4 seconds, the contents of two bowls of ramen disappeared and the only indication of where it went was the gulp down Kaze's throat.

Naruto had his jaws on the ground.

"Argh! No way! How did you? That's got to a jutsu! Tebayo" Naruto exclaimed.

Kaze chuckled in a foxy manner, "Hehehe! Practice makes perfect! Dattebano!" he stated.

Whilst he was laughing Teuchi, Ayame and Naruto looked at him strangely.

Once he stopped, he looked around and sweat dropped only realising he had slipped up.

"Ahh… What seems to be the problem guys?" Kaze asked.

Teuchi just said, "Datte…"

Ayame continued, "Bano?" even Naruto was curious, he heard him say it yesterday and wanted to know.

Kaze was able to hide his expression due to his hood and told them.

"Well… Ah! I've been around Little Bro long enough for him to influence me! And before I knew I picked up his verbal tick! Dattebano!" Kaze covered. They all looked thoughtful for a second and accepted his answer.

Kaze was internally relieved, he no longer had to hold back his verbal tick he and his little brother also, had inherited from their mother.

They continued making jokes, small talk and Kaze giving Naruto some important life lessons that he missed out on due to having no parents for about half an hour before they decided to leave.

Kaze had paid for their meals and Kaze surprisingly asked how many free bowls of ramen he had so far. They told him and he paid for all of it so they wouldn't have to catch up on him for payments. They thanked him profusely for looking out for Naruto and told him about his hard life, making Kaze angry and feeling guilty.

Kaze went out of the stand and found Naruto waiting for him, which to a stranger would be creepy, but for Kaze, this was heart-warming as he wanted to spend more time with his little brother.

"Oi! Kaze-niichan! Next time, I'll definitely get the drop on you in both spars and ramen eating contests! Dattebayo Naruto promised. Kaze smiled humorously.

"Do your worse little bro! Dattebano!" Kaze laughed with Naruto.

Then, a certain pink-hair banshee still depressed about not having seen Sasuke in a while and her thoughts about what she really is doing in life came along.

"Oh! Hey Naruto! What's going on!?" she yelled. Naruto looked at her and addressed her in a way that was for the first time, pleasant from Naruto.

"Hey there! Sakura-neechan!" Naruto called out.

Sakura smiled to herself, "Neechan… then that makes you the annoying little brother I which I never had!" she replied in a joking manner.

Naruto pouted, "Sakura-nee~ You're so cruel…" in a fake sad voice making Sakura and Kaze laugh.

Kaze then asked, "So… this is your teammate you told me about that hits you for every little thing, right?" Naruto nodded and Sakura held a fist up intimidating the younger blonde.

"Naruto! Don't talk bad about people behind their backs!" she yelled and smacked him on his head.

Kaze chuckled a bit, "Yep! Definitely the big sister in your team that keeps you in check!"

They heard, Naruto was holding his head and Sakura looked at the man near Naruto and realised how huge this black jacket wearing man was.

"Excuse me, I'm Haruno Sakura! His teammate and somehow his Big sister he has a crush on. Who may you be mister?" she asked trying her best not to lean back due to this 190cm beast of a man.

Kaze laughed in a familiar way to her and told her.

"It's okay! I know who you are! I'm Kaze! And for your information, he 'had' a crush on you, now he has someone else in his sights!" he informed her.

Sakura was shocked to hear this. Naruto, had gotten over Sakura!? How!? As if sensing her question. Naruto answered her.

"Well… When I first met Kaze-niichan, he asked me about girls and who I like and how I liked them. When I told him, he helped me figure out that I love you the same way I love Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-neechan, Old Third and Kaze-niichan! He also asked me if I could imagine another girl with someone else and I found out I could only imagine her with me! Dattebayo!" Naruto explained.

Sakura was surprised, but not unhappy, she was glad to have a brother like Naruto in her life and did care for the blonde in that manner.

Though next was her question.

"So… who do you really like Naruto?" she asked slyly making him flush in embarrassment. She was amused because she has never seen the confident blonde so embarrassed about talking about himself.

"Well… didn't Ino tell you?" he asked hoping he didn't have to say it. Sakura shook her head and was slightly mad that Ino knew before she did.

"Well… I found out that I really like H-H-Hi…" Naruto stammered. Sakura was trying to figure the name out until Naruto quickly said.

"Alright! I admit it! I like Hinata!" he shouted very loudly. Sakura was surprised and happy for both he and Hinata.

Sakura asked, "So, have you asked her out yet?" Naruto shook his head.

Naruto reasoned, "Not yet… I like her, but I don't want her to go out with me just because she was too nice to say no. I want to learn more about her and get along better with her before then. I'm not sure if she likes someone else…" Naruto ended sadly.

Sakura usually would have berated Naruto for being so dense, but seeing the blonde so down about the possibility that Hinata likes someone else stung her heart.

She comforted him and asked him why he thinks that.

Naruto reasoned, "Well… I've actually always wanted to talk to her, but she was so shy and became so red I thought she didn't like me whenever I was around…" Sakura wanted to hit his head, but Kaze's stare made her hold back.

Naruto continued, "I thought maybe she was unimpressed with me because I lost to those three guys who used to pick on her back during the Academy. I never told anyone this, but, I was actually secretly hoping she'd be impressed with me." He admitted with a bright blush making Sakura chuckle and Kaze smirk at his heroic attempt at picking up girls.

Sakura told him "That's very cute of you Naruto! So why not just ask her out now?" Naruto looked down.

Naruto said, "Well… I've seen her around Kiba and Shino before… she always looked so happy with them, so I thought she was interested in one of them." He informed her.

Sakura felt stupid, of course someone would think someone would like someone else if they looked so happy around other guys.

The Naruto brightened up.

"But today! I visited Hinata in hospital! She opened-up to me and I made her laugh loudly, she has a nice voice and snorts if she laughs too hard! Dattebayo!" he exclaimed.

Sakura was surprised again! Naruto managed to get the shy, cute, little Hyuga Hinata, to snort from laughter. Sakura saw herself as one of Hinata's good friends and never seen Hinata give more than a little giggle.

She just came out with, "I have to see that…" making Naruto grin.

"Heck yeah! You should! She looks amazing when she smiles the way she did!" Naruto added earning another shock from Sakura.

'He actually thinks a girl looks nice!?' Sakura thought.

They talked for a while until the sun began to set, Naruto bid the two farewells and they did likewise.

Sakura was about to turn home, but Kaze stopped her.

"Oi! Sakura!" Kaze called.

Sakura turned, "Yes, Kaze-san?"

He then asked her, "What is your goal in life?" causing Sakura to be confused.

"Ah… I want to be a helpful to others… I guess…" she said.

Kaze's voice took a deeper and smoother tone.

"That right there is the problem! You have no specific goal to work towards, that you have too much time to spend on your hands!" he lectured.

Sakura was looking at this man wanting to argue, how dare he question me. But Kaze stopped her.

"I know! This isn't something you want to hear from me, but this is important! Why did you become a Ninja, if it wasn't for your own good!" he asked. Sakura was searching her mind and figured out what he meant.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Yes, he inspired me to be a Kunoichi, but I don't regret it! I even passed with the top scores in the Academy!" she reasoned. Kaze shook his head.

"So, basically, you just wanted to impress this Sasuke who's on your team with your book smarts. Then shower him with complements hoping he'd fall for you! Am I right?" he asked sternly.

Sakura gulped and sweated at his accuracy.

"Look..." he sighed, "What I'm trying to say is that your goal has been so far to get the attention from another, that you have lost your way… you can't just keep trying to impress Sasuke forever, you've seen how the Shinobi world works right? It's not child's play! Out there! You aren't a lady of class, a civilian, a Kunoichi or even a person… just a piece of meat on display for others out there." He stated harshly making Sakura flinch at the truth.

"I-I…" she tried to talk without breaking down.

Kaze saw this and lightened up.

"I'm not going to tell you I'm sorry because I'm not! I'm telling you this because as a trained and experienced killer, I want to keep everyone out of harm's way. But no one is going to save you all the time, Sasuke, or even Naruto isn't going to be your knights in shining white armour forever. If they are down for the count, they will be looking to you to give them a hand." Kaze told her.

Sakura's eyes widened. Reality just hit her hard.

"… What I'm trying to say is, you definitely want to be useful and helpful. But right now, as you are, you aren't helping anyone because you aren't willing to help yourself." He told her.

Sakura asked, "How? How do I get better?"

Kaze gave her a fierce smile, "You gotta find yourself! Find what you are good at! Something that you can excel in and work your bones dry! If you can do this, then you'll eventually become a person who impresses even yourself. Then, a time will come when you may end up being my hero and another time when you'll say the same thing I'm saying, to those after you." He ended in a brotherly way.

Sakura was shedding tears at his words. Her whole life, she had wanted to impress one boy, that she forgot about trying to find what made her happy. Sure, she can say she loves Sasuke, but if she wasn't able to be her true self, then all of that didn't matter. She finally had a real goal to pursue.

"Thank you, Kaze-san, you have opened my eyes!" she thanked him.

Kaze smiled and was caught off-guard by her next question.

"Um… can I call you Kaze-niichan like Naruto does?" Sakura asked embarrassed.

Kaze smiled, "Sure, if Little Bro calls you his sister, then that makes you my sister too! Dattebano!" he laughed as well as Sakura.

Sakura then noticed Naruto's address and his verbal tick.

"Little Bro? Dattebano?" she asked.

Kaze just told her that he spends too much time with Naruto and he rubbed off on him.

They then went their separate ways. Sakura went home, determined to read that medical book she bought a while ago.

Kaze decided to stop by the Hyuga compound again. He wanted a good laugh and hopefully see how Haruna was doing.

He quietly laughed to himself, "I really stirred shit up last time."

* * *

 **At the Hyuga compound, evening.**

At the Hyuga compound, the usually quiet and stoic Hyuga were causing a fuss and talking about what had occurred with Kaze the other day.

The Elder council of the Hyuga Clan were panicking and in turmoil. A man who knew the Clan head and one of the recently branded Hyuga women had removed that said woman's curse mark; Hyuga Haruna.

The Elders insisted that they brand her again with the seal causing the Branch members to feel pity for the woman. Surprisingly, Hiashi stopped this by reasoning that there's no point if that man is just going to do it again, so save their time.

Instead, they opted to start questioning Hiashi about this Kaze.

An elder demanded, "Hiashi! Who is this man, Kaze! How do you know him!?" along with others eager to know who he is, especially the Branch House members who hoped they could get it removed.

Hiashi silenced them with a chuckle surprising everyone.

"Haha! Sir, I believe you have seen him before, after all he was loved by all those around him for his rather… sunny… personality." He said.

Causing the Elders to scrunch their faces in frustration.

"Hiashi! This is a serious matter! The traditions of our Clan is in danger, all because of him! Have you been secretly conspiring with outsiders as opposed to our laws! Who is he!?" he screamed.

However, an elderly woman, with brown hair with grey strands spoke up in a surprisingly grandmotherly voice.

She said, "Wait… I do recall seeing a blonde boy of 7, or 8 years visiting our compound from time to time. I believe you and your wife, Hikari, were well acquainted with his parents which we hoped would lead to the boy creating a strong relationship with our clan through one of our Hyuga women…" she reminisced.

One of the other elder's eyes shot open.

"No… No! It can't be? That Kaze man who invaded our grounds is that boy! Namikaze Kaze!?" he shouted.

Everyone was now in shock. That huge blonde man dressed in black and orange, was the firstborn son of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. Everyone was discussing possibilities concerning Namikaze Kaze. Some even suggested maybe bribing him with money, but that was dismissed as the Hokage was richer than any clan, so they thought about maybe giving away one of their women to him.

Hiashi stopped them all with a shout of "Order!" and activated his Byakugan.

"Silence! Kaze is the son of one of my late wife's best friends, Uzumaki Kushina! We will not spit on his parents' memory by using him for our personal gain!" he stated causing the entire room to be frozen stiff.

The same grandmotherly Hyuga ended up speaking up apparently too caught up in remembering the past.

"Ah! I wonder what happened to that little baby brother of his? My Kaze-chan's little baby brother was just so adorable and looked like his mini twin!" she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her and back at Hiashi who was now sweat dropping.

"Kaze has a little brother!? Why have we never heard of this? And don't give us half-truths Hiashi" warned one of the former Hyuga heads.

Hiashi had no choose but to answer them.

"I'll give you a hint… the name Kaze takes now, is Uzumaki Kaze, who else looks like him and has the same name." he smirked.

Everyone was in disbelief. The Village Prankster, Uzumaki Naruto, was the younger brother of Uzumaki Kaze, which in turn makes him the second child of the Fourth Hokage and The Red-hot Habanero.

"No! That demon can't be the son of the Fourth!" an elder yelled in denial.

Another yelled, "That little demon is just tricking us into believing that!"

This went on who a while until they heard one of the Branch member guarding the gates yell comically.

"Not you again! Argh!" he screamed along with a few others following.

Everyone was tensed and wondered if they were under attack. But Hiashi had a feeling, things were going to get interesting.

They heard a rough and cheery voice exclaim.

"Out of my way Triplets!" Kaze yelled. A few people took offense to that since many were sensitive about the fact they all looked alike.

"Come on guys! What did I say about not skipping leg day! You don't use your legs to do ballad dancing! Tebano!" he said next. The council was getting even more mad, especially the elders who worshipped the Gentle Fist. Hiashi was doing his best not to laugh.

They heard another noise before they heard something that made the Elder's lose their cool.

Kaze said with no embarrassment.

"You guys like Gentle Fist ay!? How about I show you the true Gentle Fist, that girls love? Some guys like it too, maybe you're one of those guys!" he said. Making some of the younger member in the meeting giggle a bit and the elders mad. Some had blushes due to the nature of his words.

It only became worse when they heard a Hyuga guard scream.

"No! Please, not up there! Don't desecrate the Gentle Fist's name and me!" the guard screamed.

All Young members of the council were laughing there asses off, some girls were blushing at the thought of the image the Kaze put in their minds.

Hiashi was even letting his laughter seep through.

And then… it happened; Kaze broke through the meeting room's walls with brute strength, concerning many of them as this room had strengthening seals to ensure the walls never broke unless the chakra being supplied wasn't enough. So, they were impressed with the level of strength Kaze showed.

When Kaze broke through, he looked around and saw the entire meeting room before looking back at the wall with white eyes and blinked a few times.

He then turned towards the rest of the room and claimed.

"That wasn't me!" Making everyone fall on the floor. Half due to the humour of the situation and the obviousness that he did it.

Hiashi smiled, "Welcome again, Kaze!" he greeted throwing everyone except Kaze off-guard again. Just what relationship did he have with the stoic leader.

Everyone then saw someone pop into the room and Kaze turned to face them and his face lit up.

"Hello again! Haruna-chan!" he greeted his old and still going crush earning interested looks from everyone. As well as some looks of envy towards Haruna from the other Hyuga women.

Haruna blushed a bit before greeting back.

"Hey Kaze-kun! What are you doing, breaking walls?" she asked in her soft voice.

Kaze looked around a bit nervously and claimed.

"N-No! I-it wasn't me! I have witnesses!" Making many of the people laugh.

One of the not so amused elders said.

"We saw it all Young man! Your deceit cannot fool my Byakugan! It sees everything!" The traditionalist Hyuga said.

Kaze turned to face him with a face that said you-for-real?

"Yeah!? What count my fingers!" he challenged and gave him the bird making everyone commend him, including Hiashi for having balls.

Haruna laughed at his attitude and the Elder's stunned face.

Kaze put his hand back and said.

"Exactly! Can't answer that! And now where was I? AHA!" he exclaimed.

He offered a hand to the statue of the ground and said.

"Sorry for that! I didn't mean to push you!" he said. Everyone sweat dropped.

'Is he for real?' they all thought

Hiashi told him, "Kaze… That's a statue." He said in a no-nonsense voice. A few chuckled at the way he said.

However, Kaze made everyone laugh and be mad at him at the same time by saying.

"Really? I didn't notice since all of you have the same expression as this statue!" he shrugged like it was common sense.

Haruna and Hiashi were laughing whilst other were conflicted whether to laugh or be mad.

However, the ones who took this too seriously charged him.

They all gave him a Juken strike to the heart which connect causing Hiashi's eyes to widen and Haruna to gasped.

"KAZE-KUN!" Haruna screamed in tears.

But this didn't last long as they all noticed Kaze was yawning and was shrugging the lethal attack like it was nothing.

Hiashi calmed down first and asked, "How are you still alive Kaze?" in a relived voice.

Kaze gave him a foxy grin and told him, "Well, you guys hurt your opponents by attacking the chakra network and disrupting the chakra flow…" he drew on trying to figure out how to say it.

"… So, the counter is really simple! Just release a bit of chakra and cover yourself in it so the chakra you guys use is instead made a part of what I call the chakra field!" he said like it was nothing.

Everyone was in shock, the Fourth Hokage's firstborn had made a counter to their supposably strongest Taijutsu style, which was useless against this man.

No one said anything whilst Kaze walked towards Haruna.

He asked her, "Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow if you can?" causing her to come back to reality.

"Eh? What for?" Haruna asked. Kaze smiled and told her.

"Well, so we can make up for lost time, see Hinata and then train my little brother, Naruto. Remember, the little baby that we used to play house with along with little Hinata?" he reminded her.

Haruna blushed at the memory and a few girls 'awed' at the history the two shared.

"Oh! You mean your mini twin!? Yes, I'll come, I have nothing to do anyway." Haruna agreed. Kaze grinned widely and said.

"Yay! This is why you're my favourite Dojutsu friend! Dattebano!" he shouted and hugged her causing her to go red and other Hyuga women to be jealous at the scene of seeing in their eyes, an exotic looking and muscular man hugging another girl.

The Elders however, spoke up and yelled.

"You can't train that little demon! He's dangerous!" an elder said.

Suddenly the air reach glacier level temperatures causing many to shake in fear, including Hiashi.

"Don't call my Little Brother a demon! Or else I'll give you a real demon to worry about!" he said in a demonic voice.

He then flared Yin-Kurama's chakra to make his point and made everyone go wide eyed.

"K-K-Kyuubi's chakra!? B-b-but how!? I thought the Fourth sealed it inside of the Uzumaki brat!" the elders yelled.

Kaze smiled like he usually did showing he had complete control Kurama's chakra.

"Dad did, but he also sealed the other half in me! So, if you ever want to see a demon, come at me!" he challenged with a glare that all the Hyuga couldn't match and they all blinked.

Kaze laughed out loud and said.

"Hahaha! I bet all the Hyuga clan at a staring contest! Now I can be famous!" he joked trying to lighten up the mood with little success.

He said seeya later to Hiashi and Haruna before walking out the hole in the wall. The he suddenly came back and shouted.

"I'm not paying for this shit by the way!" pointing at the hole in the wall.

They all waited a few moments until they could let out their breaths.

Hiashi dismissed the meeting and order a carpenter to fix the walls and the Hyuga girls who were Haruna's friends were asking about Kaze's relationship status and all that.

Yep, the day ended in an interesting way.

* * *

 **Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto just got back to his apartment after a fulfilling meal at Ichiraku's and Kaze. The feeling he got came back; the warm and sense of peace in his chest. He didn't know what that feeling was called exactly, but he just knew the his 'niichan' was the cause of it and he wanted to feel it again.

Naruto also thought about Hyuga Hinata, the shy, quiet yet brave and strong girl he once thought of as weird and dark. After he finally managed to talk with her, his perception of her changed… she was the coolest person to be with in his eyes and held the most important place in his heart.

Whilst he was day dreaming, he spotted on his dining table a large scroll that said, 'Advanced and Branched'. Naruto was wary of this, as he thought maybe it was one of the villagers who set up a trap to try and kill him, not that it would have worked since he'd just grow back any missing pieces.

Naruto inspected the scroll for a bit, a skill he learnt before even becoming a Shinobi. Once he deemed it safe to touch, he grabbed it and opened it in his bedroom.

What he saw got him excited!

He saw that the huge scroll had 10 other sealing containers from left to right, held Fuinjutsu scrolls and notes for advanced users increasing in difficulty in that same order.

Naruto's eyes sparkled in excitement; the first time he started learning about Fuinjutsu, he instantly fell in love with it due to the things he could create with it and wanted more and more. When he finished the first few scrolls sent to him from an unknown sender, he snuck into the library under Henge to find more on Fuinjutsu and was pretty disappointed as all the supposably advanced topics were easier than the beginner scrolls he learnt from. So, he ended up experimenting with what he knew and made his own discoveries in the field. He had always used Fuinjutsu for pranks and hidden compartments in his apartment, but never thought about using it in battle regularly.

"Kaze-niichan said that the greatest Ninja often used Fuinjutsu, so therefore, I'll master this!" Naruto encouraged himself.

Although, he did wonder… who would care about him enough to send him these scrolls. Thoughts for another time.

His handwriting may have been atrocious! But his skills in drawing patterns and symbols were beyond perfect as his Kabuki photo proved.

Naruto spent the night working on a special seal for the first time being used in battle.

* * *

 **In Naruto's seal's mindscape**

A giant orange fox was seemingly asleep behind a giant gate.

His name was Kurama, however, he was the Yang-half. He was actually in deep thought about the return of his host's older brother.

"Kukuku… My other half has returned, although it seems to be he has grown soft… I think I'll remind him as to why we hate humans… Kukuku!" Yang-Kurama schemed.

* * *

 **Here you go! Yang-Kurama may not be complete, but he can still sense his other half.**

 **The Yin-half and Yang-half who are practically the same will have a scene together. However, they will have conflicting views which may help Naruto in the future.**

 **Nuff said! Please review!**

 **SoulsVeteran! Praise the Sun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I'm here with another chapter of Naruto and Kaze!**

 **This one isn't going to have as much humor, but it does make up for it with some action and tears. Also, Sasuke is mentioned in this chapter, but I didn't want to portray him a a cunt. No, I see Sasuke as being the most understanding of Naruto out of all people and in the canon, it's revealed that he actually looks up to Naruto in the same light as Itachi. So I opted for a more, accepting Sasuke.**

 **Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf: Thanks for letting me know that this story made you laugh. Unfortunately there isn't much in this chapter. But to answer your question, no, I'm more of a Sony/Playstation guy. But that doesn't stop me from saying Nintendo makes the best original games.**

 **Iara5170: Yeah, I admit, that I focused on Kaze a bit too much. This is meant more about, Naruto and what having someone related to him be their for him could do for him. I'll keep that in mind. Also, yes, I'm planning on a scene where Kaze will come back into the village with an unconscious Naruto on his back with no hoody for all to see his face after the battle with Gaara. Kaze will make it a point to say, Naruto has defeated Shukaku on his own earning him a lot of respect and fame. But that's for a much latter chapter.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: We finally meet…

 _ **... The following day…**_

Naruto just barely managed to wake up from his overindulgence in learning more about Fuinjutsu from the 'Advanced and Branched' Scroll he received from the unknown sender.

Looking at the time, he panicked, and his eyes shot wide open, it was almost time to meet up with Jiraiya! Therefore, he jumped into the shower whilst quickly brushing his teeth and had a clone prepare breakfast.

Once he finished and changed into a new jumpsuit, he ate his ramen, toast and drank his milk which wasn't expired this time. Then he finally headed out to find Jiraiya whilst ignoring the looks he received from the villagers.

'They'll see that I'm not a monster once I become Hokage! Tebayo!' He told himself.

 **With Kaze**

Kaze had woken up very early in the morning to prepare for his outing with Haruna. He was excited not just because he'd technically be on a date with his crush, but more for the fact that this was the first time in ages he got to hang out with her like this since they were 6. They were finally going to see Hinata and Naruto together in such a long time! He couldn't wait for it to happen!

He had already eaten breakfast, albeit a small one just in case Haruna had not eaten yet when he goes to pick her up.

Once he was done eating, he went to the front door and grabbed his black jacket that he hangs at the front door before heading out.

Whilst he on his way to the Hyuga compound, he enjoyed the various sights Konoha had on display for the umptieth time with its atmosphere not once disappointing him.

So much has changed, yet so little… There were of course a lot more clothing and ice-cream stores than he remembered, restaurants from the Akimichi Clan let the aromas of their spices fill the air in hopes to inspire one's appetite, which was working as Kaze only had eggs and cottage cheese.

Where there used to be patches of grass and wooden playgrounds, now stood Shinobi Blacksmiths and General Sealing Stores for various needs.

Kaze found that he liked the new stuff, but couldn't help but frown as there were less kids running around parks, when he did see them, the parks were puny compared to when he was 7.

But one thing that stood out the most was when he got to the Academy. The tree with a swing on it. Damn did that tree bring back memories of Itachi and himself playing around.

 _Flashback_

 _When Kaze and Itachi were 6 years old, during their first year of the Academy, they were delighted to be in the same class which made both their parents happy._

 _Kaze and Itachi were just hanging around the tree with Itachi sitting on the swing entertaining himself by watching Kaze trying to climb the tree to steal a bird's nest._

 _Kaze encouraged himself, "Come on! Kaze! You can do this! I will climb this tree! Dattebano!"_

 _Itachi laughed a bit._

" _You can do it Kaze! Push harder!" he encouraged._

 _Kaze climbed a bit higher and managed to grab onto the branch. He grinned in success with a fist in the air making a comical scene for young Itachi._

 _Kaze stared intently at the bird's nest before shouting out to Itachi._

" _This is called a kidnapping Itachi! Tebano!" he said._

 _Itachi couldn't help but laugh even louder at his best friend's antics. He wondered what life would be like without Kaze._

 _As Kaze neared the bird's nest, a pigeon suddenly swooped down on his head knocking him off the branch._

" _Ah!" Kaze fell screaming and landed on his head with a loud thud._

" _Ouch! Damn that bird! I almost had it! I'll get my revenge! Dattebano!" Kaze stated. Itachi was now on the ground holding his stomach due to laughing out loud too much._

 _Itachi then joked, "Well… Looks like the beauty killed the beast!"_

 _Kaze just looked at him annoyed, but smiling at the joke._

" _You've been watching way too much 'Ding Dong' Itachi" he said. Itachi just nodded and took his place on the swing._

 _They both spotted an Academy girl their age, with long silky dark brown-hair, pale-skin dressed in a pink sleeveless shirt and black pants and had the signature black eyes of the Uchiha walking towards them._

 _Kaze greeted first. "Oi! Izumi-chan! Over here!"_

 _Itachi chose to be subtler about his greeting. "Good afternoon, Izumi."_

 _Izumi had the decency to blush at the attention before returning the greetings._

" _Hi Kaze and Itachi-kun! How's the kidnapping going?" she asked them both in a joking manner._

 _They all laughed before Kaze had a great idea in his head._

 _Whilst Itachi and Izumi were busy laughing. Kaze pushed the swing with a lot of force behind it making Itachi launch forward through the air towards Izumi._

 _Izumi was not expecting Itachi to fly through the air so they both got tackled into the ground._

 _As they both became aware of the situation, both Itachi and Izumi blushed, why? Their lips were pressed together. They got off each other quickly and apologised to one another. But, Kaze's laughter made them glare at him._

" _KAZE!" Itachi in a rare moment, yelled at his best friend._

 _Kaze was grinning, "Hey! You both enjoyed it!" Further infuriating the two Uchiha due to the fact they couldn't deny that fact._

 _Flashback end_

Kaze smiled at the memory the tree brought back, but alas, his other best friend, Haruna, was 'waiting' to be picked up for their little 'house group' to reunite.

As he continued his walk to the Hyuga compound, he spotted an orange blur dash from roof to roof towards the training field Jiraiya was waiting. Kaze smiled at his little brother's determination.

'You definitely have grown Naruto… a little too fast though.' he thought to himself before he made it to the Hyuga Compound's gates.

He was for the most part… pretty pleased the guards were up early. When they noticed him, they stiffened due to fear of what Kaze had done before.

Kaze grinned under his hood.

"Hi guys! Had a good breakfast!?" he asked cheerfully.

The Hyuga guards just nodded and one of them asked.

"H-Hai! What brings you h-here today sir?" the guard asked nicely.

Kaze replied, "Hehe! Just picking up Haruna-chan to see little Hinata and my little bro! Dattebano!"

The guards usually would threaten anyone who 'disrespected' their Heiress by not calling Hinata, 'Lady Hinata', but Kaze was a different case.

They just nodded.

Whilst they were talking, Kaze asked.

"So… do you guys wanna spar?" Kaze asked. The Guards shook their heads.

"No! Please! We do not want to experience your 'Gentle Fist' again." One of the Hyuga guards said making them all pale at the Genjutsu Kaze casted on them. Not like they knew it was a Genjutsu.

Kaze just laughed. He made that Genjutsu due to having Yin Release at his deposal due to Kurama. It was actually his suggestion to create a high-powered Genjutsu for his purposes. Needless to say, Yin-Kurama definitely enjoyed that one as he was laughing at the results it brought.

"Oh! The true 'Gentle Fist', do you guys want a refresher course?" Kaze asked whilst taking a surprisingly perfect Juken stance. The guards shook their heads.

Kaze gave them an understanding smile before heading in to find Haruna himself. The guards let him in with no resistance; they didn't want to be violated again.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto eventually found himself in the training field that Jiraiya made for him. In it, he found Jiraiya yet again drawing a few symbols and patterns that Naruto recognised; Fuinjutsu, he may not have been a bright kid, but Fuinjutsu was one of those things that made sense to him to the point he incorporated it in his pranks and no one, not even the Anbu could figure out where he got all the exploding paint and everchanging images of whatever Naruto could imagine when he placed the seal one time on the Anbu headquarters which included 'Ninja's in Pajamas' in big orange letters.

Naruto put on a cheesy smile and yelled out to Jiraiya.

"Hey! Pervy Sage! What cha doing!?" he called out.

Jiraiya looked up and smiled, "Yo! Naruto! Just practicing my calligraphy, I'll be done in a second!" he told him.

Naruto looked confused and asked him, "But, isn't that Fuinjutsu you're making, tebayo!?" Jiraiya looked up at him with a blank face.

Jiraiya on the inside was shocked, but then rationalised.

'How does he know!? Oh yeah! Kaze sent him the scrolls… still… I didn't think that kid would read anything about it… must be that Uzumaki blood.' Jiraiya pondered.

He replied with his usual smile, "You are correct, Brat! Yes, I am making a new seal! But, what I'm making, hmm… you'll never know unless you get up to a higher level!" he told Naruto with a huge grin.

However, Naruto took a quick look over the huge scroll and sealing matrix and answered him.

"This is a huge seal you're making, is there some fire jutsu that you want to catch with this?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya was shocked, this 13-year-old boy, had figured out what Jiraiya was making, although vaguely, with just a glance. He concluded that Naruto may have a greater affinity for Sealing Arts than even his older brother, Kaze, who was so far, his best student.

Jiraiya replied back, "Well, you are right again! However, I'm not looking for any fire jutsu, no, I'm just making this for any situation that calls for it and right now, it'll take any level of fire jutsu no matter how strong." He informed. Naruto had stars in his eyes.

"Wow! Can you teach me this stuff? I learn a bit of it at home, but it'd awesome to have a teacher for this! Dattebayo! Please!" Naruto asked. Jiraiya laughed at his enthusiasm.

Jiraiya assured him, "We'll get to this stuff, but for now, we need to work on your more important skills for your match." He said. Naruto nodded in understanding instead of mouthing off. Kaze's advice to Naruto about not pretending to be a goofball during training rang clear in his head.

Jiraiya then told him, "Well to start off… do that workout Kaze told you to do." Naruto was about to question how he knew him until Jiraiya answered.

"He's my student as well, so he's you're senpai." Jiraiya told him. Naruto was happy that his new Niichan was also his senior. Therefore, Naruto was about to get into the workout until Jiraiya yelled.

"Before you start, make about 200 shadow clones, 100 for chakra control, 50 for your Wind element training and the rest to study up on the material I brought as I know you barely know the basics." He informed. Naruto did just as he ordered.

Whilst he was working out, he noticed that the last 50 clones weren't just studying, half of them were going through basic katas that Jiraiya had prepared for him. He decided to ask him what that style was later as it was different from the style he had seen the Academy teachers train the other students in.

As Naruto was near the end of his workout, Jiraiya had spoken up to get Naruto's attention.

"Oi Brat! Once you finish your workout, do it again 3 more times!" he demanded. Naruto's eyes went wide, this workout that Kaze had taught him had almost killed him last time doing only one round! But to do 4 rounds of this was beyond any torture Ibiki, or Anko could come up with.

"Are you insane!? Tebayo! This type of training is already making me winded! Why do you want me to do 4 rounds of this!?" Naruto complained.

Jiraiya took a rare stern look and yelled, "Don't argue Naruto!" silencing the blonde boy due to the unexpected seriousness and harshness of his tone.

Jiraiya continued, "I know this training is hard, but it's worth it! You've already experienced firsthand how hard fighting other Shinobi is on your first S-Rank mission, am I right?" he asked rhetorically.

Naruto nodded, still a bit baffled but knew what he was saying.

Jiraiya explained, "Most Shinobi out there who die or come back injured from a mission often get themselves into those situations because they didn't prepare themselves for it. How so? They slack off, or they believe their training is enough to keep them on their toes. But in reality… they never train hard enough! Due to that, they never are ready for the unexpected. So that's why you're training this way, so that you can be ready for almost anything! You understand?" he finished.

Naruto was deep in thought about Jiraiya's words. He remembered his first encounter with the Demon Brothers, where he cowered under the pressure and when he thought Sasuke was killed by Haku. He thought about it more and more, if he had trained harder, then maybe that would have never happened.

Jiraiya could see that Naruto was taking this to heart and knew that he was recalling many important moments in his life. Therefore, Jiraiya decided to give one last piece of motivation to the blonde hyperactive kid.

"That's what separates the strongest Shinobi and a Kage! The strongest Shinobi train only to be seen as strong, whereas a Kage never stops growing! They keep getting better and better, so they can protect what's precious to them, no matter what comes their way." He stated.

Jiraiya's words struck home and Naruto's sparkling sapphire eyes began to glow with unrivalled determination.

"Alright! I'm going to train super hard, so I can protect all that's precious to me and nothing can beat me! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed and began doing his second round of physical training with greater intensity than before, whilst his clones kept studying, practicing stances, chakra control and wind manipulation.

Jiraiya laughed out loud at this in an approving manner and just encouraged him further.

"That's the spirit kiddo! If you can hold the whole world, then what's one going to do against you!" he encouraged. Which made Naruto train even harder as well as his clones.

After that, 2 hours had passed, and Naruto was in the middle of his fifth round, deciding to go further as he had tonnes of energy to use and wanted to push passed his limits for the sake of getting stronger, so he could protect what was precious to him.

Jiraiya was watching with a proud face, clearly admiring the youngster's motivation. Soon enough, Naruto dropped dead on the ground, barely able to take a breath.

"Huff, heh… I… can't… move…" Naruto choked out.

Jiraiya decided it was time to end training.

"Alright kiddo! You can dispel your clones, but only 20 at a time" he instructed.

Naruto gave a weak nod and slowly brought his hands together to release his clones in an interval of 5 minutes each.

Although, his fatigue became worse, it at least didn't make him pass out.

After about 30 minutes, Jiraiya, placed a huge ceramic bottle of water the size of Naruto's torso near him.

Jiraiya told him, "Drink up kiddo." Naruto was more than happy to comply. Jiraiya found the scene of a tiny boy hugging a bottle that size and drinking from it quite funny. He wondered if life as an old grandfather would have been good after all… Too late to regret it now.

After Naruto finished the contents of the huge bottle of water, he was refreshed and strangely felt, much, much better. He never felt that good from drinking water before.

Jiraiya knocked him out of his state of bliss by bringing out a few rolls of rice balls out for lunch. Naruto's stomach growled, and he accepted easily making Jiraiya laugh.

Whilst they were eating, Jiraiya decided to ask Naruto something.

"So Kiddo, what made you want to train so hard in the first place?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto stopped stuffing his face and told him.

"Well… at first, I just really wanted to become stronger, so I could become Hokage and everyone would accept me for who I was! Now, after I met this guy Haku, I thought about people who were precious to me, he told me that true strength is gained when you have something to fight and protect…" Naruto paused and his face took a serious look, "… I realised, that I want to be strong for all those who showed me I was worth something, like Old Third, Iruka-sensei, the Ichiraku owners, Sakura-neechan, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, all my classmates, Kaze-niichan and Hinata! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. Jiraiya smiled and didn't miss the bright look on Naruto's face when he mentioned Kaze and especially Hinata.

He decided to have some fun, "Hmm… Who's this Hinata? A girl by any chance?" he asked in a sly tone. Naruto blushed, which pleased Jiraiya.

"Well, um, yeah! Her full name is Hinata Hyuga! She's really shy, but kind and super strong! And she never quits! When I got to know her a bit more, she's really fun to be around, never judges someone for doing or saying something bad to her without trying to understand them first and…" Naruto takes a bright blush again, "She's really pretty too, tebayo!" Naruto claimed.

Jiraiya was giggling now, he already knew who Hinata was due to spying on Naruto literally yesterday. But he wanted to tease him about that fact he was training so hard for a girl.

"So, what? You trying to get big and strong to impress her with big arms kiddo? You want to show her how amazing you are!?" Jiraiya teased with wiggly body language.

Naruto was sputtering.

"N-No! I just want to get strong to protect all my precious people, with her on top! Nothing to do with impressing her, dattebayo!" Naruto reasoned. Jiraiya smirked more.

"Oh! You like her on top, ay!? Word of advice, the quiet ones are feisty~" Jiraiya teased slyly, Naruto was blushing badly.

"T-That's not true! Hinata isn't like that- "Naruto tried to defend Hinata but was cut off by Jiraiya pulling out a seal tag that looked about the size of a gum wrapper.

"Make sure you use these~" Jiraiya 'advised'. Unfortunately, Naruto had no idea what it was. Sure, he knew about boys and girls kissing and touching. But knew next to nothing about sex! What he was thinking about was Hinata possibly being like how he acts like when he uses his 'Sexy Jutsu'.

This continued for quite a while and Jiraiya found himself creating a new mini-Jiraiya for the sake of both Naruto's love life and most of all, Icha Icha's future writer.

 **With Sasuke and Kakashi**

A one-eyed cyclops dressed in a black shinobi garb with a green flak vest over it with a red spiral on the back, was apparently reading an orange book. His name was Hatake Kakashi, an ex-Anbu, now Jounin.

However, he was actually paying attention to what was going on in front of him.

"Boom!" a rock exploded. Why was that? Uchiha Sasuke, was being trained by the said Jounin in using his original technique.

The 'Chidori' along with his Sharingan and increasing his natural speed due to being a lightning type by chakra nature, Sasuke had the latent potential to rival the Raikages in speed, or possibly surpass them.

Kakashi spoke up, "I think that's enough of the Chidori today Sasuke!" he suggested.

Sasuke yelled back, "No! I can still keep going!" he made it halfway through the required hand-signs before Kakashi gripped his left wrist slightly and gave Sasuke an disapproving look.

"Remember what I said Sasuke… This technique has a high chakra consumption, which is made even worse by the Sharingan. Straining yourself and training yourself are two completely different things. You understand?" he lectured.

Sasuke growled, but relented. But not before saying one last thing.

"Well how come the dobe can constantly spam Shadow clones, and I'm not even allowed to use more than 3 Chidoris! Isn't the Shadow Clone Jutsu even more taxing than this Jutsu!?" he spat.

Kakashi sighed, he didn't want to wound the prideful Uchiha's pride, but his ego did need to be taken down a notch.

"Well Sasuke-chan!" he said teasingly, making Sasuke cringe.

"You may be better than Naruto in almost every area, no offense to him… " Kakashi started, Sasuke smirked until Kakashi wiped it off his face.

"But! Naruto is superior to you in a lot of other areas as well." Kakashi stated in a serious tone telling Sasuke not to interrupt and listen, he did so begrudgingly.

"The reason why Naruto can train much more harshly than you for longer periods of time all comes down to his natural endurance and stamina. He just has that much more chakra and energy to use. Sure his basics are lacking, but his tactics are creative and often unpredictable even for someone like the Hokage if you've seen his pranks." Kakashi told him, Sasuke was still waiting for Kakashi to explain Naruto's higher endurance, but still accepted the fact Naruto was a much better tactician than him.

Kakashi continued, "Even though you have the techniques, skills and speed advantage over him. Naruto's body is actually physically more capable than yours. From what I've seen, his body strength is much greater than yours, just hindered by improper technique…"

Sasuke surprisingly didn't scowl at this statement because he himself admits that what Kakashi said was true. Out of all people, Naruto was the only one who gave him a challenge, sure he would win all their fights, but he made it a priority not to get hit by Naruto, since when Naruto did manage to land a blow, it was another world of pain. In fact, Naruto was the main reason Sasuke favoured speed and techniques over power and instincts.

"Sensei… Just get to the part why Naruto can use Shadow Clones as if he was eating Ramen whereas I can't even use Chidori more than 3 times a day…" he 'asked' his teacher to get to the point.

Kakashi was thinking about how to put this, for the past week, he had sensed that Naruto's Chakra capacity after all that tree walking and watering walking, then remembering the fact he summoned 1000 clones like it was nothing, meant his reserves were larger than he estimated. Not only that, Jiraiya had informed him, that Naruto has begun using Shadow clones for chakra control and capacity.

"Well… If I had to put it bluntly… hmm… Your chakra reserves at full, would only be a drop of water in the ocean compared to Naruto." Kakashi stated cheerfully with an eye smile.

Sasuke's eyes shot open. Naruto had that much chakra which made his seem like nothing.

"Don't be jealous, Sasuke! Because of that, he wastes too much chakra into even performing the simplest Jutsu, such as the regular clone Jutsu." Kakashi reassured.

Sasuke felt a bit better about the fact Naruto had so much chakra, but he ends up wasting it.

"However… Naruto's control is getting much better due to the effort he puts into training, despite doing it on his own! So, if I'm right… Naruto's chakra capacity will be about 1000 times that of my own by the time the Chunin exams come." Kakashi said.

Sasuke was shocked. Naruto's chakra capacity was that much larger than his sensei's. Which meant Sasuke was almost nothing compared to Naruto in a race of endurance.

He finally understood.

"So… you're saying that's why he can throw jutsu like it's nothing. He just has that much chakra to waste." Sasuke said, surprisingly calm about it.

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. But don't let that discourage you, your chakra control is something you'll always have an advantage in as long as you train hard enough. Whilst Naruto can train longer, we just have to make you train harder." Kakashi reassured.

Sasuke smirked. He always thought that longer training times equalled larger gains in power. But, maybe he was wrong, maybe Kakashi was right, it's all about how hard you train, not how long.

"Alright, let's take a break then" Sasuke agreed. Kakashi eye smiled before leading the way back to their camp.

 **With Kaze**

Uzumaki Kaze, was waiting for Hyuga Haruna to get ready by the front gates of the Hyuga Compound with the frightened Hyuga guards.

He had a faint faraway smile on his hooded face due to the encounter he had with Haruna this morning.

The said Hyuga woman came out in an outfit that was made for missions, but that didn't mean that it didn't show Haruna's blossomed beauty.

Her waist-long Indigo hair reminiscence of late Lady Hikari's, was done in a high pony tail with a white lily tie that Kaze got for her birthday one time, with her bangs clipped to side revealing her now unmarked forehead.

Her attire was a pink form-fitting Kimono style shirt with the Hyuga symbol being a lighter shade of pink on the back of her shirt. With a white weapons belt tied around her waist. Underneath was a black skin-tight singlet. The shirt emphasised what Kaze could accurately guess due to Jiraiya's influence over the years, were a pair of at least 36D sized breast.

On both her arms, she wore black fingerless gloves with white bandages underneath wrapping her palms all the way until halfway on her forearms.

She donned a pair of dark, navy shorts that outlined her shapely hips with an extra pocket on the rear. She wore mesh leggings that reached barely mid-thigh with black Shinobi boots. Kaze could tell that she had really nice legs.

Kaze, however, was knocked out of his ogling when Haruna shyly stammered out.

"D-don't s-s-stare so much! I'm not really use to other looking at me dressed like this!" Haruna told him.

Kaze just let out a hearty laugh, making her frown cutely at him with puffed, pink cheeks.

"Come on now, Haruna-chan! There's no need to be embarrassed about being good looking now is there?" he asked teasingly.

Haruan took on a brighter blush, she wouldn't admit it, but she was still in love with Kaze, despite not telling her the fact he left Konoha 13 years ago. So being called good looking by him affected her quite a lot. Sure, it wasn't a super sweet line, or a compliment that many rich nobles from clans and Daimyo's families she had received from others over the years. But something about Kaze's heart-warming nature, just had a greater effect to his words; he really means it because that's what he believes.

But she still decided to act as if she was in disbelief.

"S-Stop! You don't need to flatter me." She tried to be modest.

Kaze however, just waved her off.

"I'm not trying to sway you! I'm just telling you what I think is true, dattebano!" Kaze stated as if it was a well-known fact.

Haruna looked down not wanting to show him her atomic blush due to the sincerity of his words. However, all that heart-warming experience that was created disappeared when Kaze mentioned what happened earlier.

"Besides! With what I saw a couple of minutes ago, who wouldn't like what they saw!?" Kaze teased. Haruna became embarrassed.

Haruna replied loudly, "Kaze-kun! I told you to forget about that!" with a furious red face of embarrassment.

Kaze laughed at how cute Haruna could be and the situation from earlier when he went to go find her. He just jumped into the window of her room to get inside and looked up only to see that Haruna was in nothing but a towel with her hair still wet. Needless to say, Kaze liked the sight and Haruna screamed at him.

Kaze just grinned and suggested they head to the training field where Jiraiya and his little brother was.

As Kaze and Haruna were nearing their destination after about an hour's journey. Haruna's stomach growled, making Kaze chuckle and Haruna playfully glare at him.

Kaze suggested, "Well, good thing we're near the river! We can catch lots of fish and find plenty of rich plants to eat, dattebano!"

Haruna smiled at him and agreed to his suggestion. First off, Haruna, with her Byakugan suggested she was in charge of finding the firewood and herbs they could use due to her Byakugan and knowledge of ingredients during her time as a Branch Member. Whereas Kaze, decided he was responsible for getting the fish and water since he wanted a good struggle.

Haruna had just finished gathering the required amount of firewood, happy with her makeshift basket she made out of it to hold all the herbs and potential flavourings she found, she also managed to get a few mushrooms that were safe to eat.

With Kaze, he was down in only his black and red boxers, revealing his beefy and ripped thigh and sculpted calves. With his upper part revealing his hard earned naturally tanned V-taper body.

He was having the time of his life, grabbing and throwing fish out the water straight into a pot he summoned earlier.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for Haruna, Kaze had blasted the water off of himself to leave him dry and was back in his regular black and orange clothing.

They decided to roast 4 fish each and use the rest to make a fish and mushroom soup. And with the herbs and flavourings Haruna found, Kaze couldn't stop himself from saying that this was the best stuff he's ever had in his life, which meant a lot to Haruna since she was familiar with Kushina's cooking back then, to her, was unbeatable.

Whilst they were talking, Kaze decided to ask Haruna a question that's been on his mind after they finished eating.

He took a deep breath getting Haruna's attention. She couldn't help but admire the glow of Kaze's sunkist blonde hair in Konoha's morning sun and how his chiselled jaw held a deep strength.

"Haruna-chan… So… why were you made a Branch member? Didn't Hiashi try to protect you?" Kaze asked seriously. Haruna was taken back by this, she didn't expect Kaze to inquire about that and was immediately more withdrawn.

Haruna took a sad look and began to explain herself.

"Well… you see… remember Lady Hanabi?" she asked, Kaze nodded as he briefly met Hiashi's second daughter.

Haruna continued, "Well, it doesn't really have anything to do with her, but rather the complication around her birth. Lady Hikari, was experiencing health issues at the time, the doctors couldn't see what was wrong with her and by the time she gave birth to Lady Hanabi, she… died" with a few tears coming out. Kaze gave her a pat on a shoulder and reminded her to stay strong.

She took a breath and continued, "Ever since then, Lord Hiashi became a bit colder to others, especially Lady Hinata who bears a striking resemblance to Lady Hikari. And you should know by now why I got the Caged Bird Seal. I too, resemble his late wife, and I'm practically an older version of Lady Hinata. So, since I looked so much like Lady Hikari… Lord Hiashi, despite his hesitance, decided to brand me as a Branch member since I brought too many memories of his wife back as he could barely handle seeing Lady Hinata." She ended.

Kaze took a rare serious look. Deep down, he was thinking just how bad did Hiashi take Lady Hikari's death and why did he have to resort to such extremes just to keep his cool. Also, Main house Hyuga women couldn't just be branded for the sake of one person, even if it was the clan head, there had to be another reason.

He thought, did she do anything bad, but that was thrown out the window since this was Haruna. She wouldn't hurt anyone unless she had too.

Kaze asked, "So, what other condition were you marked under?"

Haruna was shaking and was hesitant to answer Kaze, but went through with it.

Haruna answered him, "For Hiashi to legally put the seal on me, he had to have a legitimate reason for it that would benefit the clan since I was a Main house member. The Hyuga council decided to use this to their advantage to arrange me to get married to an heir to a very rich and supposably 'powerful' clan from the Land of Coal."

Kaze frowned at this, why? His crush was technically taken, and it takes more than just riches to marry a Hyuga.

As if Haruna read his mind, she told him.

"This clan is known as the Katsuya clan, who have a bloodline that allows them to use Blast release on any object they focus on in their line of sight, which the Elders really want." Haruna ended with her head down.

Everything made sense to Kaze now. Of course, the Hyuga council would do this to get their hands on a bloodline like that into their family. Haruna was just a coincidently in a tight spot at the time since Hiashi couldn't handle the sight of her due to her resemblance to his late wife.

Kaze, wasn't that impulsive kid he was back then, thought he was still raging mad, he decided to ask her the important question.

"Are you happy with this?" Kaze asked. Haruna tensed and shook her head very quickly.

"No! I never wanted this! I can see how this can help our clan, but I just can't do it!" Haruna broke into tears. Kaze immediately took her into his arms and comforted her.

Kaze had experience in comforting others before; namely when Naruto was only a little baby, but it was surprisingly not to different with a grown woman.

As Haruna slowly stopped crying, they pulled away slightly to look each other in the eyes.

Kaze told her, "Don't worry! Now that we're back together, we can do any! We can stop this, dattebano!"

Haruna saw in his sparkling azure eyes that he was willing to help her no matter what. So, she gave him a true smile out of happiness she hadn't felt ever since Kaze left.

"Okay! We can do this!" Haruna agreed. Kaze gave a true one back to her and raffled her silky indigo hair earning a pout from her.

"That's the spirit! Come on, let's get to where Jiraiya-sensei and Naruto is! We still need to see them.

Haruna agreed wholeheartedly and got up with Kaze out of excitement. She had caught glimpses of Naruto from afar, but never up close as she knew that Naruto looked exactly like Kaze when he was his age and it brought back memories of happier times that she wished she could relive. Now, she was excited at the prospect of meeting and getting to know the little baby boy she and Kaze used to play house with as their 'son'. She thought about Naruto being her little brother-in-law, she blushed at this thought and fought down her blush.

Fortunately, Kaze was walking in front of her.

 **With Naruto and Jiraiya**

At the moment, Jiraiya was having Naruto work on his Summoning Jutsu. With all the chakra control exercises that Naruto's clones have done, Naruto was now able to summon at least what he wanted now.

Which is why Gamakichi, a red toad and Gamatatsu, a yellow toad and Gamakichi's younger brother, were on Naruto's shoulders asking if he had any snacks.

Naruto grew a red twitch vein on his forehead at their constant pestering for snacks.

"I told you already! I don't have any snacks you stupid toads!" he yelled.

Gamakichi laughed at how easy it was to get on Naruto's nerves whereas Gamatatsu just for some reason, still happy, just replied.

"Okay!" said Gamatatsu. Naruto was still frowning, but was relieved that they wouldn't ask him for any snacks.

However, he felt a bit guilty for getting their hopes up and insisted.

"Alright! When we get back, then I'll get you two some snacks…" Naruto gave in. Despite how annoying the two were, they were already some of Naruto's best friends.

Gamakichi laughed victoriously and Gamatatsu cheered.

Jiraiya was amused by the whole scene and decided to intervene.

"No need to worry boys! I have some snacks with me." Jiraiya told them. Naruto was grateful, and the toads were already drooling.

Jiraiya took out a hand-sized scroll, which he released at least 50 bags of snacks and goods which made Naruto's eyes pop out of its sockets.

"Holy Cow! How did you fit that many things inside that scroll!? The ones I've seen people use and make only ever hold stuff the same size, or smaller. Never that much! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted in amazement.

Jiraiya laughed at Naruto's reaction at the storage scroll Jiraiya had designed. Despite its simple concept, it was actually one of the hardest seals to make since the problem with most sealing scrolls is that they would only be able to contain whatever is around the scroll, or medium's size. But anything that is much bigger in volume, or amount, tough luck, won't fit.

This seal Jiraiya made was based off Uzumaki Clan sealing knowledge, who easily solved the problem with their blatant use of tiny thumb-sized seals holding all their hidden weapons. This storage scroll was his pride and joy as a Sealing Master, because it was taught to him directly from Senju, formerly Uzumaki Mito before Kushina ever came to Konoha.

Remembering the First Hokage's wife made Jiraiya almost want to spill the beans about the Uzumaki Clan to Naruto so he'd feel less alone and at least fell one more connection to a country lost to war.

But that was for only the Hokage to tell him, or Kaze once he revealed he was Naruto's older brother.

Jiraiya schooled his goofy personality and began hype talking Naruto.

"Hohoho! This Kiddo! Is a ground-breaking seal that allows the users to stuff objects much larger than the container being used to hold it, for example; a giant house could be sealed in this scroll and taken with you!" Jiraiya told him.

Naruto had stars in his eyes and was bouncing around.

"Wow! I could take my apartment with me, dattebayo!?" Naruto questioned. Jiraiya nodded just as enthusiastically.

Naruto then had a light bulb turn on in his head.

"Ah! My next project I'm going to do is make a seal that lets you make a house, tebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. Jiraiya listened in interested in this little idea of Naruto's.

"Oh! Explain the idea to me kiddo!" he asked. Naruto grinned, loving an audience explained the gist of his idea to him.

"Well! You see… when you take a house with you, it means that you have to find just the right place to put it so it doesn't get damaged!" Naruto pointed out. Jiraiya nodded, surprised at how accurate Naruto's guess was.

He continued, "So I thought, about maybe a sealing that lets a person using just the chakra they put into it, they could use templates provided by the seal and let it make a house for them. Or, if they want to get creative, draw an entire house and then seal it! Then the seal would get to work and build a house for them, dattebayo!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Jiraiya was quite taken with this idea. If a seal like that was made, then more than just a house could be made, possibly, in the midst of battle, one could quickly conjure up a design of any Shinobi tools they need, or possible weapons tailored to every situation. In fact, it would be revolutionary!

But Jiraiya had to ask Naruto an important question.

"But, how do you plan on doing that? Stuff like houses are made out of many materials, in turn being composed of a mixture of elements. How do you plan on doing that?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto just grinned before simply replying.

"Well… I heard about chakra being just all the same no matter what you do to it. So, I thought, the seal could absorb chakra from the user, or the surroundings before converting the chakra into the elements that's needed, dattebayo! If I can't make that yet, then it'll absorb all the materials needed first before building the house!" Naruto ended.

Jiraiya was impressed with Naruto's creativity. Even the prototype seal he came up with could be a revolution in the history of Fuinjutsu. Construction times could be shortened, and labour cost reduced.

Jiraiya laughed out loud at the diamond in the rough he was given to train. Naruto glared at the perverted hermit mistaking his laughter as 'that's ridiculous'.

Instead, Jiraiya gave him a thumbs-up and told him.

"I look forward to what you come up with Kiddo!"

Naruto's chest warmed at those words. Another person made him feel sure of himself and believed in him, just like Old Third, Kaze-niichan, Hinata and now, Jiraiya.

He gave him his biggest grin and exclaimed with a good guy pose.

"Heck Yeah! I'll show you, dattebayo!"

 **With Kaze and Haruna**

Meanwhile, Kaze and Haruna were listening in from behind a tree near the edge of training field. Kaze was smiling at his little brother's childish quirks and big imagination. Whereas Haruna was giggling at how cute Naruto was.

"Aw! He's just like a mini you! He's so cheerful and bright!" Haruna commented on Naruto. Kaze smiled at her reaction and was pleased to know that she already had a liking to Naruto.

Kaze then knocked her out of her awing by saying.

"Well, come on, let's go meet him, shall we?" Kaze said. Haruna nodded and followed closely behind.

As they made their way to Jiraiya and Naruto. Kaze called out.

"Hey! What's going on Little Bro, tebano!" Naruto looked in his direction and his face lit up.

"Kaze-niichan! Afternoon! I was just telling Pervy Sage about this seal I want to make, tebayo!" Naruto shouted back. Jiraiya grew a twitch mark.

"Oi! Stop calling me that, brat!" Jiraiya scolded. Naruto responded.

"Only if you stop being a pervert, dattebayo!"

"Only if you stop being a pervert, dattebano!"

Kaze and Naruto said at the same time, making the two look at each other, before bursting into laughter.

Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at the two brothers. It's a shame, that Kaze had to leave to tame his dark side, which meant, befriending the Yin-half of Kurama, a journey that took 13 years too long for his taste.

Suddenly, soft and melodic giggling got Jiraiya's pervy senses attention. What he saw was a fine beauty of a woman. A creamy complexion, indigo raven hair tie into a high ponytail that still reached her mid back, full pink lips, a perfect figure clad in pink, white and black. But what got him the most was her gentle eyes, which shocked him because this gentle looking woman was a Hyuga.

Jiraiya always liked a challenge, he heard that Hyuga women were all gorgeous. But the ones that have a hair colour other than brown, or black, are especially beauties. Seeing this Hyuga made something click in his head, Kaze during their travels would often not want to meet any girls since he was still hang up on a certain Hyuga girl, named Haruna. Seeing this girl's appearance here made him believe this was her. He perversely grinned.

'My boy! My boy! Kaze, you know your stuff!' Jiraiya thought and decided to have some fun.

"Oh! Who's the pretty lady you got there Kaze?" Jiraiya asked in a sly voice. Haruna blushed out of embarrassment for being called pretty. Kaze frowned at Jiraiya and told him.

"This is Haruna-chan! One of my best friends! So that means hands off Pervy Sage!" Kaze warned. Jiraiya felt the urge to smack Kaze for calling him that in front of a beautiful woman. But opted for his usual reaction.

"Oi, oi! I won't do anything Kaze! Just saying Haruna here could help me with my _research._ I could make her famous!" Jiraiya said. Kaze was getting mad and Haruna was getting put off by the said 'Pervy Sage'.

She asked him, "Um… Excuse me, but may I ask what your name is?"

Kaze's mouth dropped and Jiraiya smirked.

"I am the one all girls fall for! I'm that strong, handsome, the Gallant Jiraiya!" he sang whilst doing a Kabuki dance.

Everyone sweatdropped at the dance, except Naruto who was staring at Haruna as if she was the most interesting thing in the world.

Haruna noticed this and gave him a warm smile.

"Hello there Naruto-kun" she greeted. Naruto blushed a bit before saying.

"H-Hello to you too! Say, are you Hinata's older sister, dattebayo?" Naruto asked. Haruna giggled at his similar personality to Kaze's own.

"No, I'm not, I'm one of her cousins, Hyuga Haruna. Did you think I was her sister because of my Byakugan, Naruto-kun?" she asked intrigued.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, I thought you were her sister because your pretty just like Hinata, dattebayo!" Naruto told her.

Kaze smiled at his reasoning, Jiraiya smirked at the possibility of making another mini him and Haruna laughed whilst blushing at the compliment.

She replied, "Thank you, Naruto-kun! So, you like Lady Hinata?" she had to stop herself from giggling from the blush Naruto had.

"Kuku, you two would be a cute couple, just like when you two were babies!" she mused. Kaze's eyes went wide and started sweating heavily. As well as Jiraiya who kept cool on the outside and gave Kaze a look telling him that it's too late now.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Eh? You knew me when I was a baby, tebayo?" Naruto questioned.

Haruna nodded and continued to reminisce about those days.

"Yes! You and Hinata were so small! And Kaze-kun would bring you to the Hyuga compound at least twice a week and all four of us would play house together!" she told him.

Naruto was now thinking about being brought to the Hyuga Compound when he was a baby by Kaze. That meant Kaze had to have meant him before, so why did he of all people bring him to the 'Blind people'.

Naruto asked, "Why would Kaze-niichan bring me to the Hyuga Compound? Better yet, why did he know me that way back?" he asked curiously.

Haruna smiled, "Well, of course Kaze-kun would bring you. He's your older brother after all!" she said, not knowing the atmosphere changing.

Naruto took on a stunned look and stared intently at a hooded Kaze.

"Kaze-niichan… What does she mean?" he asked.

Kaze looked to Jiraiya, who gave him a nod to say he had permission.

"Well, um… Naruto, if you would please… follow me" Kaze asked and started walking in towards the area he dreaded most; where he and Naruto received their halves of Kurama. Naruto followed him.

Haruna looked worryingly at the two and looked to Jiraiya.

"Ano… are those two okay Jiraiya-sama?" she asked.

Jiraiya gave her a serious look and told her.

"He hasn't told Naruto that he is his real older brother yet… Now, that he has to tell him, Naruto when have some questions."

Haruna looked back at the direction the two disappeared into the tree line.

 **With Kaze and Naruto**

As Kaze and Naruto were walking towards the closed off area, where their parents died. Kaze was thinking about all the possible things Naruto would do, would he forgive him? Would he hate him forever? Is he going get mad enough to use the Yang-half of Kurama on him?

With Naruto, he was pondering over what Haruna meant by Kaze being his older brother. If that was true, where was he? Did he love him? Or was this all a trick?

As soon as they arrived at their destination. Kaze stopped in the centre of the field, next to what appeared to be a sealing altar; the one Naruto was rested upon when he received the seal.

Kaze turned around to face Naruto who had a stern look on his face.

"Kaze-niichan… What did the pretty lady mean when she told me that you're my older brother?" he asked not being too hopeful that he had a blood relative who he hadn't seen in his life.

Kaze looked down and grabbed his hoody.

"Exactly what it means…" he began and threw off his hoody, revealing his head.

Naruto was shocked! Kaze sported a wild mess of spikey blonde hair just like his own, longer at the back as he tied it in a short messy pony tail, sparkling sapphire eyes just like his, however, the real standout features of Kaze were what was on his cheeks; he had six whisker marks just like his own.

Kaze looked an older version of himself with a more mature face and much leaner facial structure due to age and physical activities.

"Y-y-you l-look just l-like… me?" Naruto stuttered out.

Kaze nodded.

"Are you… r-really… my?" Naruto wanted to ask.

But Kaze answered before he could finish.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm your older brother, Uzumaki Kaze!" he told him.

Naruto was letting out tears of joy, he had family, all he has ever wanted, standing right in front of him, he thought about how happy he was spending time with him at Ichiraku's and training with him.

But then, his thought shifted to darker thoughts.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked Kaze.

Kaze took a deep breath.

"I was on a training trip with Jiraiya-jiichan, to get stronger for…"

But Kaze didn't finish as Naruto took those first words as being the entire reason behind why he left. Therefore, Yang-Kurama's chakra enveloped him.

"To get stronger… that's it! You left me here to suffer, just to get stronger! Do you know how hard life was being by myself!? Where were you when I needed you, when I first got beat up, when I needed help, when I get home hoping someone is waiting for me back at home and when I couldn't make any friends! You left me just so you could get stronger, whilst I couldn't even live a normal life!" he yelled. Entering a three-tailed cloak of orange chakra.

Kaze was panicking, "Wait, Naruto, I didn't get to say-" But was cut off by a loud roar and shockwave of chakra.

Kaze just lifted his arm to cover his face, seemingly used to chakra of his pressure. Thinking quickly, he moulded a bit of chakra to create a Shadow clone somewhere in the distance and had it use the Adamantine Sealing Chains to create a giant dome and a sealing barrier, just like Kushina did 13 years ago. He needed to keep this fight between Naruto and he, whilst blocking off the chakra signal from being sensed.

 **At the Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi Hiruzen had finally finished this stack of paperwork for the day. So, he decided to look out through the window and saw something that almost gave him a heart attack.

He saw a great dome made from golden chains in the distance with a surge of red chakra flickering here and there inside. He couldn't feel the chakra, but he definitely recognised the scene.

"Kushina? Kyuubi?" Hiruzen pondered. He immediately ordered his Anbu and special operative, Tenzo to investigate the scene right away.

 **With Kaze and Naruto**

Blinded by rage, Naruto shot himself towards Kaze faster than the average human could blink. However, Kaze was anything but the average human. He quickly side stepped the punch, but wasn't expecting Naruto to pressurise the air to stop himself mid-flight and land devastating body blow on him.

It launched Kaze through many of the thick trees. He almost coughed, the punch was almost like taking one of Jiraiya's sage mode enhanced blows. Fortunately for Kaze, Naruto's three-tails cloak seemed to have dulled his tactical mind.

He looked up and saw Naruto running straight at him at incredible speeds. Kaze dropped a few shuriken into the tree he had crushed into and threw some more towards Naruto.

Naruto saw this coming and just blasted the shuriken out of the way with air pressure generated from the flick of his wrist, then when he was nearing Kaze, he slammed his right arm into him.

At least… that's what the intention was, instead, Naruto found his fist imbedded in the tree, even worse, he punch his fist directly onto a shuriken that Kaze left there. What happened next, the shuriken stuck in the tree exploded, causing the tree to fall onto Naruto and blowing a few chunks of his arm off.

Kaze was putting as much distance as he could between the two of them. He knew it was a bit much to use his custom explosive shuriken on his little brother. But with the healing factor they both inherited from their mother, Naruto would grow his fingers back pretty soon with since Kurama's chakra supercharges their already perfect healing factor.

Once he figured he was far enough, he laid on a tree branch and thought the situation over.

Right now, Naruto was mad because Kaze left him and he didn't get to finish what he was going to say. He never thought he'd say this, but, his little brother needs to have some sense slapped into him about letting others talk first.

How he was going to do that, he didn't know. He did think about the sealing tags that Jiraiya made for the purpose of surpressing Bijuu chakra during battle. But, he'd have to get a good shot.

Also, he figured, it'd take too long to enter Sage mode, and Kaze couldn't use his Kyuubi Chakra mode since he still needed more practice with it and it was a little too much power for handling a 3-tails Naruto.

Kaze took the risk and started trying to gather natural energy. He hoped Naruto would take a while to find him and that Yang-Kurama didn't take over too much, to the point he would be able to sense negative emotions.

All he could do was hope.

Naruto, underneath the tree, blew it to shreds with a wind release attack that the Kyuubi allows him to use. His right hand, missing his pointer and middle fingers, was quickly regrowing in a matter of seconds due to Naruto's unknown bloodline that was believed to be from the Kyuubi.

Naruto's chakra flared even more and he set off in the general direction Kaze went. As he looked around, he found that Kaze was well hidden. If that's how he was going to play, then Naruto would make sure there was no place to hide.

He then began to go through a series of hand seals before stopping at the end.

"Wind Style: Whirling Wall!" Naruto shouted.

The Wind Jutsu that Kaze taught Naruto, being supercharged by the Kyuubi cloak, generated a huge hurricane slowly shredding the surrounding trees apart.

With Kaze, 4 minutes had passed, he was nearing Sage Mode to the point he could acutely sense that Naruto had used his Wind Jutsu. Kaze faintly smiled in his mind.

'You already on that Jutsu down, Little Bro…' he said in his head.

Very soon, the wall of cutting wind was now shredding the tree he was hiding behind.

3\. The tree trunk was halfway destroyed.

2\. The wind cut Kaze's hair tie, making it flow back into its original spikey mane that went everywhere.

1\. Orange pigments could be seen around his eyes.

The Wind Wall 'consumed' Kaze's body. When the wind dissipated, Naruto looked around and found no trace of Kaze.

"Where are you!? Come out and fight like a man!" Naruto mocked.

Then he felt a surreal presence a short distance away from him.

Standing 50 meters away in front of Naruto, was Kaze taking the Frog Kata stance with his black jacket flapping in the wind.

"I'm right here… Naruto…" Kaze said in a deep voice he rarely uses.

Naruto gritted his teeth and did a battle cry before dashing towards Kaze to engage in an intense bout of Taijutsu.

Naruto landed in a crouched position in front of Kaze and launched himself with an uppercut which Kaze easily avoided with a tilt of his head.

Naruto then tried to use his claws to do many cross slashes towards Kaze, but he proved to be the better fighter by dodging and redirecting his arms elsewhere. Then, Naruto readied himself for a downwards cross slash with his arms raised.

Kaze took advantage of this by stepping in and stopping Naruto's arms with his own before pushing his elbows into Naruto's chest to push him back about 3 meters away.

When Naruto readjusted, he saw Kaze coming at him with a straight punch, he thought nothing of it and decided to duck underneath it to dodge and then counter attack.

However, despite dodging Kaze's fist, an invisible force had landed on his face and blew him a good 20 metres away.

Naruto got up with a pissed look and wanted to return the favour. He himself dash forward again making Kaze expect the same manoeuvrer from before, instead he saw Naruto about to throw a straight punch just like Kaze did before.

'Oh boy! He isn't going to try to what I did, is he? He has to be a Sage to do that…' Kaze thought.

Naruto did indeed extend his right arm fully, except, he was still 5 metres away, yet Kaze found his face being smashed by a powerful blow.

'What the!? I didn't expect that!' he thought surprised.

Kaze rebounded and started flipping and cartwheeling to dodge Naruto's newly discovered Chakra arms.

A few minutes of this, Kaze found himself cornered by Naruto who was about to land the finishing blow.

"You're mine!" Naruto yelled whilst in the air.

Then, suddenly, two Sage mode Kaze clones appeared at both Naruto's sides and slammed their knees into Naruto's ribs, effectively winding and breaking them. Not that it was anything to worry about since he'd just heal back.

Naruto was now falling in the air, and to prove Kaze right, Naruto's ribs healed back already. But that was enough time for Kaze's plan to intiate.

Whilst Naruto was still barely aware of his surroundings. 100 shadow clones came out of hiding as rocks and destroyed wood. They then started to launch themselves towards Naruto.

Naruto was subjected to one of his own signature moves, but on a lesser scale.

"Senpou!" All the Kaze clones yelled whilst readying their fist.

"U!" The first 20 clones slugged Naruto upwards towards the sky.

"ZU!" The 10 clones in the air drop kicked Naruto back down to the Earth with dangerous speed.

"MA!" Then 40 Kaze clones hit Naruto towards one another as if Naruto was a shuttlecock.

"KI!" Then the clones who attacked disperse, then Kaze came out of the smoke and slammed Naruto down toward his last 30 clones.

Naruto expected a rough landing, instead, he was suspended in the air due to the 30 clones using the Adamantine Sealing Chains to restrain him. Naruto tried to break free, but he couldn't since the chains were could hold a Bijuu down, and the fact Kaze's ones were enhance by Sage energy.

Kaze then dashed forward and slammed a chakra suppressor onto Naruto's chest, effectively restraining Yang-Kurama's chakra influence and knocking Naruto out.

"Kaze! Tempest Royale!" Kaze exclaimed at the end.

Once Naruto was out cold, Kaze's Sage mode wore off, leaving him a bit tired, but he still carried Naruto in his arms.

"Geez! You need to let others finish what they're saying Little Bro!" Kaze scolded the unconscious Naruto.

Kaze may have been tired, but he still had energy to quickly shunshin out of the area since he sensed Anbu level presenses nearing their location whilst in Sage mode, although the Chakra barrier Kaze set up stops outsiders from sensing chakra, his however, are enhanced since the seals double up as sensory enhancer.

'Well! We better get out of here before they get here!' Kaze said in his mind before disappearing leaving a gust of wind with Naruto in his arms.

The Anbu shortly arrived, they looked around and had expanded their senses as far as they could go. But found nothing, only a destroyed forest and traces of dense chakra.

A brown haired Anbu then ordered, "Everyone! Collect some of this chakra and have it analysed back at HQ!"

They all affirmed and did what they were told.

This was going to be a long day. Especially all the paperwork that Hiruzen had to do after this incident.

 **With Kaze and Naruto**

Kaze managed to shunshin a fair distance away from the area of his and Naruto's battle with the latter on his back.

Despite being cut off by him, Kaze understood why Naruto would be so upset with him; he wasn't there for him when he needed somebody the most.

He hoped he could get Naruto to understand why he had to leave to get stronger. It was all for Naruto's sake, after all.

Eventually, he reached a lakeside in the forest, where Jiraiya and Haruna were waiting. Jiraiya had a hard look on his face and Haruna had a worried look.

Kaze gave them both a reassuring smile, Haruna smiled back, but Jiraiya still wasn't convinced.

Jiraiya spoke up.

"I'm guessing the Kid didn't take it so well?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically.

Kaze shrugged, "To be fair, he didn't let me finish my first sentence." He argued.

A heavy silence filled the area, so, everyone decided to wait for Naruto to wake up.

After about 20 minutes of waiting, Naruto finally began to move.

"Mm… wah, what happened?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, a voice that Naruto had come to love replied.

"We kinda had a sibling fight, dattebano." Kaze told him. Naruto looked at the man who was technically his future self in appearance.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears, then his prior questions from before came out.

"Why!? Why did you leave me!? Was I that much of a monster that you wanted to leave me?" Naruto asked.

Kaze stopped him with a serious voice.

"No! You're not a monster Naruto… Your Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi of Konoha, my little brother and my greatest Birthday wish!" Kaze told him.

These words struck a warm part in Naruto's heart, making feel so happy and so… loved, that he just began to cry.

"Thank you, but why did you…" Naruto wanted to ask, but Kaze raised a hand to answer the question.

Kaze began, "Well, it all started on the day you were born…" he slowly began to raise his dirty, burnt orange shirt up revealing his abdomen.

Naruto looked at him confused, only to get an even bigger shock as he saw the Eight Symbols Gate Seal over Kaze's stomach.

"… The day when the Kyuubi was sealed in both of us…" he said.

This elicited a shock from both Naruto and a gasp from Haruna. Every older generation knew that Naruto was the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, but what people didn't know was that, it was only half of the it. The Yin-half was in Kaze the whole time.

Naruto was in denial, "How!? I thought the Kyuubi could only be sealed in one person, how do you have it too, tebayo!?" he asked.

Kaze began to explain that the Fourth Hokage, in this case, not wanting to reveal that he was their father. Couldn't completely seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, since he just barely an hour old, meaning, his body couldn't handle that much power. Therefore, he decided to use the Reaper Death Seal to split the Kyuubi's chakra in half. A Yin and a Yang, which Naruto received the latter.

Then came the part where the Fourth Hokage was about to seal the Yin-half in himself to take to the world of the Death God.

However, Kaze insisted that it'd be sealed into himself.

Naruto was shocked as well as Haruna, "Why? Why would you want to have something like that sealed inside you?"

Kaze smiled at him, a true genuine smile.

"You're my Little Brother, the one I wanted to share everything with! Your pain, your struggles and everything you go through. I wanted to be with you no matter what, if you were going to suffer, then at least you would have to do it alone, dattebano!" Kaze told him.

Naruto ran to him and hugged Kaze to death. Kaze cares about him, genuinely cares about him that he'd even be willing to bear the same burden as he did. Haruna was shedding tears at the scene and Jiraiya was barely keeping it together himself.

"But, then one day, after we left the Hyuga Compound, a man tried to kill you… I saw him about to plunge a Kunai into you. Then I snapped! I used my half of the Kyuubi's power to shred that man to bits, literally… It was one of the worst things I had ever done and the worst feeling…" Kaze said with everyone listening.

"I thought, it was okay, since it was to protect you… however, ever since I used the Kyuubi's power, he started to influence my thoughts and bring out my darker side which wanted to take the Kyuubi within you for myself…" Kaze admits.

Naruto then asked, "Well, why didn't you? Wouldn't it have been better for me to have gotten rid of it?" Kaze shook his head.

Jiraiya took point.

"No… if you extracted a Jinchuriki's Bijuu from their body, they would die! Which is exactly what the Kyuubi wanted for Kaze to do. To 'accidentally' kill you under the guise of 'freeing you from your burden'" Jiraiya informed.

Haruna and Naruto were shocked at this relevation. Naruto slowly began to understand why it was so important for Kaze to leave the village for so long.

"So… you left because you didn't want to hurt me…" Naruto said. Kaze nodded.

"Yeah, I needed to tame the Kyuubi, no matter how long, or hard it was. Eventually, the Kyuubi and I slowly began to understand one another and you could say that we're friends in some form." Kaze told them.

Naruto was shocked and asked, "Wait! You made friends with the Kyuubi!? Why?"

Kaze answered, "No one is born good or evil, Naruto. Everyone has a reason for being who they are, especially the Kyuubi. He's very misunderstood and misguided. But I gave him one thing that meaning people which to have in their lives…"

They all waited for Kaze's answer.

He said, "Love. I began to understand the Kyuubi a bit more and found he had quite a lot in common with people. When he asked me why I wasn't afraid to use his power, I told him that it doesn't matter what power you use, no matter its origins, what you use it for is what matters in the end! So, Naruto, what I'm saying is, no matter how far fallen one has gone in the darkness, they still hold a flicker of light within them, if cared for, can light up one's abyss." Kaze told him.

Everyone was stunned by his words, the most effected was Naruto, who looked as if his eyes were opened to the truth.

All this time, he thought he was alone, there was someone, deep within himself, just as lonely and misunderstood. He once hated the Kyuubi for ruining his life, but realised, it didn't mean to and just like him, wanted someone to understand him.

Naruto looked at Kaze and smiled a genuine smile before hugging him.

"I love you, Niichan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kaze hugged back. "I love you too, Little Bro!" he replied.

Haruna walked towards the two and hugged both of them, adding more warmth to the moment.

Jiraiya looked at the scene and smiled.

'The family is back together…" he pondered.

"Oi! Pervy Sage! Join us, tebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jiraiya smiled and joined in too.

'Now, the family is much bigger.' He thought giddily.

* * *

 **Omake: Definitely her daughter!**

 **Kaze before heading off towards the Hyuga compound, decided to check up on Hinata.**

 **Once he reached her room, he saw her sleeping peacefully, reminding him of when he first saw Hinata as a baby. Thought she was cute and wondered if she liked his little brother and she answered his question.**

 **Hinata giggled perversly slightly shocking Kaze. She then sleep talked.**

 **"Oh! Naruto! Please go faster!" Hinata spoke in her sleep.**

 **Kaze chuckled a bit and said to himself.**

 **"Definitely Aunt Hikari's daughter!" he said jokingly.**

 **From then on, he made it a point to get some black mail material on Hinata.**

* * *

 **There you go, hopefully, the reveal and reconciliation of the two went well.**

 **Also, if you guys are wondering what has happened with my Path of the Sage story. I'm thinking of starting arcs, similar to how the 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' his book of water, book of Earth and etc.**

 **With the first arc being Yang Release and Naruto's journey to master the way of breathing life and giving others a purpose.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **SoulsVeteran, praise the sun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I have been getting back into Games Development learning so please understand that I can't always write.**

 **Anyway, this chapter, I couldn't add in anymore action scenes as I saw that the flow wouldn't work as, but instead, I chose a more family themed approach along with some humour.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **SoulsVeteran, Praise the Sun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Role models**

 **At the lakeside area**

Naruto with his older brother Kaze, his friend Haruna and their Godfather Jiraiya were relishing each other's embraces in what could have been a family hug. The fatigue from Naruto's and Kaze's battle had gone away just enough for both them to be able to get up and walk.

Kaze broke the group hug first much to Naruto's disappointment as he wanted to be hugged by a real family member for just a bit longer. Haruna saw this and pressed Naruto's head gently against her chest in a motherly fashion which made Kaze's mind flash a memory of one time when he and Haruna played 'House' with Naruto, when she first laid eyes on Naruto and held him when he was barely a month old.

Kaze snapped out of his daze and said.

"Well… now that's out of the way, why don't we go see Hinata, tebano?" he suggested.

Naruto's eyes gleamed in excited and nodded his head rapidly. It was getting close to the time he promised that he'd see her again.

Haruna smiled and stood up along with Naruto with her hands now softly ruffling his hair causing Naruto to pout cutely in Kaze's opinion.

Haruna chuckled and said, "Now, now Naruto-kun, no need to rush, I'm sure Lady Hinata would love to see you despite how much time you spend with her."

Naruto looked up at Haruna and replied with enthusiasm.

"All the more reason why we should go now, Haruna-neechan!"

Haruna smiled at the address and barely stopped herself from daydreaming about being Naruto's sister-in-law.

Jiraiya then commented, "That's right kiddo! You gotta show that girl that she means the world to you, then maybe she'll let you underneath her covers, hehehe!"

This made Naruto blush and grow a tick mark, as well as Kaze who looked at Jiraiya as if he was crazy and Haruna was immediately protective of Naruto.

Naruto replied, "I'm not trying to get into her bed, Pervy Sage! I just really like being with her, dattebayo! I have my own bed thank you!"

Kaze and Haruna giggled at Naruto's smartass response, but Jiraiya kept pestering him.

"Oohhh! But what about getting her into your bed, trust me, when you get the woman of your life, holding her is better than any old Teddy Bear!" Jiraiya told him.

Naruto flushed. Kaze, as much as he was enjoying this, decided enough was enough. Their Godfather had, admittedly, corrupted him to some extent, so there was no need for another victim.

Kaze shouted, "Alright! We better get going soon, the Hospital won't let visitors in if we don't go now, dattebano!"

Naruto looked at him and exclaimed, "Then let's go now!" before he ran towards the Village ahead of the group making Kaze and Haruna giggle at Naruto's eagerness to see Hinata.

Whilst they headed towards the village, Jiraiya slowed down a bit, which made Kaze stop and ask him, "What's up?"

Jiraiya replied, "Oh nothing! I'm just gonna go to one of the nearby hot springs I saw on the way here, I heard some beauties there who will definitely be great material for 'research'!"

Kaze shook his head in mock disapproval as he was grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, just go already Jiji." Kaze replied.

Jiraiya smiled and rushed off to the hot spring hiding how much of an effect being called 'Jiji' had on him; Jiraiya really wished he could have been more of a Grandfather to both Kaze and Naruto.

Kaze then took off and quickly caught up to Haruna and Naruto with a 'Body Flicker'.

* * *

 **Back in the Village**

Naruto, Kaze and Haruna were walking through Konoha's main street where stores were attempting a last-ditch effort at selling their stock for the day, restaurants with reservations getting ready and Chunin getting their fill.

Haruna seeing this decided to suggest why not get something for Hinata on the way. Naruto agreed to this and Kaze did too.

At first, they thought about getting Hinata some flowers, but Naruto told them he already got her some yesterday, so they'd have to wait until next week.

Then Naruto suggested, "I know! Hinata's favourite food is Cinnamon rolls, tebayo! We can get her those because Hospital food sucks!"

Kaze and Haruna laughed at Naruto's reasoning, but agreed to it.

Haruna knew where that bakery was since she was also a frequent visitor when she had time. When they got there to order Hinata 'some' Cinnamon rolls. Naruto sweat dropped at the amount Haruna ordered for Hinata.

"Ano… isn't 8 large Cinnamon rolls a bit too much… dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

Kaze looked at Naruto underneath his hood and told him.

"Trust me… if Haruna is anything to go by, this won't even be an appetiser for little Hinata, tebano!"

Haruna heard this and playfully glared at Kaze and asked.

"What are you getting at Kaze-kun!?" Kaze laughed light-heartedly.

"I'm just saying considering how much you ate back then, it'll only be logical that Hinata will eat twice as much as you did, whereas you will probably eat roughly five times…" Kaze reasoned.

Haruna frowned cutely making Kaze giggle and Naruto wonder if that's what Hinata would look like if she did that.

"I don't eat that much… you just eat too little that it seems that way." Haruna tried to rebut.

Kaze then grinned playfully, "So eating to the point you couldn't walk isn't that much, tebano?" Naruto became curious, whereas Haruna looked at Kaze for further explanation.

Kaze took his que.

"I remember that one time you ate so many Hot Jam Donuts, that you couldn't move, and I had to hold you on my back…" Haruna began to recall that time and blushed ferociously.

Kaze continued, "But, your stomach ended up being pressed against my back and you fired off a huge projectile vomit onto a Chunin's face, dattebano!"

Haruna was now flailing her arms around begging him to stop whilst Naruto was laughing at the story.

Haruna pleaded, "Kaze-kun! Stop! No more! We get, we get!" with a red skin tone making Tomato's jealous.

However, Kaze couldn't stop laughing along with Naruto and finished it off.

"Oh man… I didn't think you'd invent the 'Puke Bukakke no Jutsu' that day, hahaha!"

Haruna blushed even more and began mock-hitting Kaze on his head with closed fist comically.

Naruto was laughing at how funny his older brother was, whereas others who walked by giggled and smiled making unnoticed comments like 'What a cute couple!' and 'Just get married already!'

Kaze eventually calmed down enough and caught Haruna's fist.

"Okay, I'm sorry Haruna-chan! I just had to do that! I'll make it up to you, dattebano!" he told her.

Haruna's face returned to normal and settled for slightly embarrassed look whilst she turned her head to her right looking down.

"Then… pay for all of this." She told him.

Kaze smiled, "No problem- Eh?" he stammered when he noticed it wasn't just Hinata's 8 cinnamon rolls he was paying for.

"Um… Haruna-chan? Are those 36 Hot Jam donuts yours?" he asked rhetorically.

Haruna had the decency to blush.

"Looks like you don't eat five times as much…" Kaze said which made Haruna smile.

Kaze the finished, "You eat exactly 6 times more now! Dattebano!"

Haruna frowned again in fake annoyance and replied.

"Y-You said you'd make it up to me, so keep your promise." Haruna told him. Kaze sweat dropped until Naruto told him.

"Kaze-niichan! My Nindo is to never go back on my word, that's should be yours too right?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Kaze gulped and replied "Yeah! I'll pay for all this! I can't call myself a man if I couldn't make good on my promises!"

Then Kaze made the purchase, surprisingly, Cinnamon rolls weren't too expensive and the hot jam donuts were dirt cheap compared to back then much to Kaze's relief. It looks like lady luck was still on his side.

Despite that, the whole thing still cost 500 Ryo, not bad considering what he was buying.

The old lady, the bakery owner, at the counter chuckled causing him to look up.

She said, "Just like old times, right… Kaze-chan." In an elderly and friendly tone.

Kaze smiled back underneath his hood and replied.

"It's good to be back, tebano." Quietly.

As he paid for the Donuts and Cinnamon buns, he turned around and saw Naruto talking with Haruna excitedly.

"Ne, ne! What kind of Jutsu do you know, tebayo!?" Naruto asked.

Haruna smiled and responded, "Just the Academy three along with some Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu. Other than that, I only know the Hyuga Juken (Gentle Fist) Taijutsu. But I am trying to create a few techniques that will increase the range of the Hyuga style which is a big weakness in it."

Naruto's eyes sparkled in admiration of Haruna and he grinned then cheered.

"You're awesome, dattebayo! Trying to improve an already strong style because you admit it has a weakness is hard to do. So that already makes you amazing Haruna-neechan!" Naruto Complemented.

Haruna smiled and giggled at him whilst ruffling his hair tenderly making Naruto pout and blush again.

"Thank you, not many people like the fact that I'm trying to make the Hyuga Style better. So that means a lot coming from you." She told him warmly.

Naruto grinned back and then asked her.

"Haruna-neechan! Could you help me train with Kaze-niichan too?"

Haruna tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Why's that?"

Naruto then told her.

"Well… I saw how badly Hinata got hurt by stuck up cousin Neji, so I thought since you knew the same fighting style, maybe you could help me get used to getting hit by it."

Haruna's eyes went wide slightly and she asked Naruto.

"Why do you want to be hit by the Juken, instead of wanting to know how the style looks and get use to it?" she asked.

Naruto told her, "I've seen Hinata and Neji's fight, so I already know how they fight, but I want to know if I can handle getting hurt by it so I can fight even without chakra."

Haruna smiled at his reasoning and told her, "Okay! I will help you Naruto along with your Older Brother. I also want to try some Jutsu that I've been meaning to try out."

Naruto grinned even more and exclaimed, "Alright! I can't wait to see your new Jutsu, dattebayo! Bring it on!"

Haruna laughed at his enthusiasm as he reminded her of Kaze so much when he was younger.

Kaze laughed too which got both of their attention.

"I got the goods! Now we can get going, dattebano!" Kaze said whilst picking Naruto up and making him ride on his shoulders.

Naruto flushed in embarrassment.

"K-Kaze-niichan! Wh-What are you doing, tebayo!?" Naruto questioned.

Kaze simply replied, "Something we have went too long without, tebano!"

The trio continued their walk to the hospital. Kaze holding an embarrassed Naruto who was enjoying the ride were having the time of their lives filling each other in about what had gone on with their lives. Kaze told him about his adventures with Jiraiya and Naruto told Kaze all about his pranking adventures.

Haruna was walking besides them quietly smiling at them. Even though she found that she loves spending time with Naruto, she couldn't help but feel envious of him riding on Kaze's back much like she used to back when they were kids.

She sighed quietly, however, Kaze heard this and looked at how she stared at Naruto on his back which gave him an idea.

He put Naruto down for and told Haruna to hold him on her back. She was confused, but complied whilst Naruto held the bags of baked goods.

"Haruna-chan, Naruto! Get ready, tebano!" Kaze exclaimed.

Haruna stared at him and Naruto held the bags of baked goods.

"Eh? What's wron – WAH!" before she could ask, she was sweeped off her feet being hoisted up into a piggy back by Kaze with Naruto on her back.

"K-K-Kaze-kun! What are you doing!?" she questioned.

Kaze grinned at her mischievously and said.

"Well it looked like you didn't want to be left out, so… I decided for old times sake, I'll hold you like this again, dattebano!"

Haruna blushed further and looked around uncomfortably for a bit and told her shyly.

"B-B-But there a-are people watching…" she whined.

Kaze replied, "That never bothered you before, and I'm not going to put you down since you'll enjoy this. I mean… just look at little bro, he's having the time of his life! Dattebano!"

Haruna looked back at him and Naruto who was looking over her shoulder at her. She nodded before snuggling into Kaze's warm, hard trapezius.

The three continued their trek to the hospital for the rest of the way whilst earning a few 'aw's' and 'So cute!' from many bystanders.

* * *

 **With Sakura and Ino**

Sakura and Ino were out together shopping after Sakura finished her medical exercises for the day.

Whilst the two girls were talking, Sakura suddenly stopped as she stopped a black jacket wearing man carrying a gorgeous dark-haired girl on his back who was holding an orange clad boy on her back.

Ino followed her line of sight and immediately squealed.

"Oh my God! That is so adorable! Wait… isn't that Naruto on that girl's shoulders?" Ino pointed out.

Sakura looked closer and indeed, she saw Naruto on that girl's shoulders who was enjoying the experience of snuggling into Kaze's back.

"It is… I have never seen him so happy…" Sakura trailed off.

Ino looked at her like she was crazy, "What do you mean? Naruto always has a stupid smile on his face! Why is now any different?"

Sakura told her, "Exactly! But right now,… Naruto is smiling differently… almost as if he's never been… happy?" she stated.

Ino was still confused, but decided to drop it and went back to the other topic at hand.

"Oh well, in any case, who was that guy he was with? He sure knows how to dress, and not to mention, who is that chick!? I know all the hot girls in the village, but not her!" Ino went squealing.

Sakura laughed and replied, "That's Kaze-niichan, that other girl… I think might be someone he knows…"

Ino's eyes went wide, "Oh my Kami-sama! You know him!? Wait Kaze-niichan?"

Sakura told her how she had met him and asked if she could call him Niichan like Naruto does.

Ino smiled and tittered, "Anyhow… I think that girl must be his girlfriend, I mean, did you see them, they have some real chemistry between them! Don't you agree?"

Sakura chuckled, "Agreed"

Sakura couldn't help but feel envious of both Naruto and that beautiful girl being held by Kaze.

She often wished she had a Big Brother just like Kaze and be piggy backed just like that girl and Naruto.

Sakura sighed which caught Ino's attention. Before Ino could ask, Sakura answered the unsaid question.

"I really wish I had an older brother…" she spoke out.

Ino gave Sakura an understanding smile and replied.

"Yeah… I know what you mean… but don't worry! We got each other, Billboard Brow! We are as close as sisters as anyone could be! So, let's have some fun!" Ino brightened up.

Sakura smiled and agreed.

She was glad to have her best friend back.

* * *

 **With Kaze, Haruna and Naruto**

Kaze along with Haruna on his back who had Naruto on her back who was holding the bags of goods were now in front of Konoha Hospital.

The three were giving off such a happy and cosy aura that even though Naruto was with them, they didn't give them hateful glares, but rather fond ones.

This was helpful in getting them to visit Hinata as Naruto often had to sneak passed the desk lady when he wanted to visit someone. But the sight of a triple piggy back even with Naruto in it, made everyone forget about the 'demon boy' and saw just a happy family.

Once the trio reach the desk, they all hopped off each other begrudgingly so and then Naruto ran up to the counter and told them.

"Hey! We're going to see Hinata, tebayo!" Naruto exclaimed only to have a heavy palm push his head by Kaze.

"Um… sorry about that, we're just checking in to see her is what we're going to ask." Kaze told the desk lady.

The lady smiled and replied, "That's okay, you three can go see the Hyuga Heiress now." Still caught up in the whole family aura the three gave off.

Haruna thanked her and ushered the two twins towards Hinata's room along with the baked goods.

She had Hot Jam Donuts to eat soon…

* * *

 **Hinata's room**

It was Mid-afternoon, Hinata was getting better, but not enough for her to be able to sneak out and watch Naruto train, if she could find him.

Despite her patience, she was eager to get out of bed and just get right back into training, even more so than before due to what Naruto told her yesterday about her strength.

She felt surer of herself since Naruto made her realise she has a strength of her own to draw out if she put her will into it. She no longer needed to depend on others for strength, even Naruto because he made her realise that believing in one's self is the first and most important thing to have if she wants to be strong.

For that, she fell in love even more with him.

Hinata thought to herself, 'I only needed to believe in myself to be strong, not have others encourage me… thank you Naruto-kun, for making me realise that and inspiring me once again. From now on, I'll become stronger than ever before, so I can protect all the ones I care about with you being my most important person!'

As she thought this, she heard the door to her room open and saw Naruto bouncing in.

"Hey! Hinata, how have you been, tebato!?" he asked excitedly.

Hinata blushed but managed to slow her heart beat just enough so she didn't cough blood.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun, I've been fine, but I-I r-really want to g-get out of the h-hospital soon." She told him honestly.

Naruto grinned and replied, "I know that feeling! Hospitals suck! You can't do anything and all that give you to look at is a white ceiling and wall that it's just boring, dattebayo!"

Hinata giggled at Naruto blunt way of putting things. Then she saw two more people walk into the room and heard a familiar voice.

"There now Naruto-kun! We're in the hospital, so don't run and speak so loud, you'll wake the other patients up." Haruna scolded him lightly.

Naruto stiffened and told her a quiet sorry whilst still grinning.

Hinata quietly spoke out, "Haruna-san…?" in disbelief.

Haruna looked up and smiled warmly towards her.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Lady Hinata…" she replied.

Hinata was in a state of daze and disbelief. It has been years since she has seen Haruna, but she could still remember all the times they had spent together as before Hyuga Ko became her caretaker. Haruna was the one before him and was Hinata's and even Hanabi's favourite caretaker for being much gentler and kinder than the other Hyuga.

Although, Hanabi was only a toddler at the time so she had forgotten what she looked like… Hinata never did.

Seeing Haruna now, Hinata couldn't believe how much she looked like her deceased mother.

Heck! Hinata recalled times when she used to be accompanied by her around the village with both her mother and Haruna that people mistook the latter for being her older sister! Not that Hinata minded, in fact, she which for an older sister like Haruna and they could have reached that stage if it wasn't for the sudden branding of her.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A five-year-old Hinata was being walked by her mother, Hyuga Hikari and her caretaker, Hyuga Haruna, age 13._

 _They were going out to the park so Hinata could play with other children._

 _As soon as they arrived at the park, Hikari told Hinata._

" _We're here Hinata-chan, go out and play with your friends~ And Haruna-chan, please make sure she doesn't get hurt, thank you."_

 _Hinata and Haruna both affirmed, "Yes!" before heading towards the other children._

 _Half an hour into the time at the park, Hinata spotted a boy with blonde, messy hair with the largest most beautiful pair of sparkling blue eyes and dressed in rags sitting by themselves. She wanted to play with him and looked towards Haruna who was sitting next to her mother and they both allowed it._

 _Hinata walked up to the boy and asked him, "H-Hello…" making the boy look up at her revealing his whisker marks. Hinata blushed a bit and thought._

' _He's cute.'_

 _Hinata then asked the boy, "Um… I'm Hyuga Hinata, what's your name?"_

 _The boy hesitantly answered, "Etto… Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo…"_

 _Hinata smiled at the verbal tick and asked, "Um… would you like to play with me?"_

 _Naruto then enthusiastically nodded much to her surprise and they began to play with each other in the park for what seemed like an eternity. They both never had that much fun in their lives, playing tag and what not._

 _As Hinata's curfew approached, she reluctantly had to tell Naruto she had to go upsetting the boy but understood. When she made her way back to her mother and Haruna on the bench, she saw the latter tearing her eyes out being comforted by her other._

 _She heard her mother Hikari tell her, "Now, now Haruna-chan, tell me what's wrong, it'll help, I promise." She soothed._

 _Haruna then looked back at Hikari and told her, "When I saw Lady Hinata playing with Naruto… I… I-I s-saw Kaze-kun and I playing just like that… Why did he have to leave me? He could have told me about it and send me a letter once in a while!" she told her whilst crying out even more. Hikari rubbed her back and comforted her._

" _Haruna-chan… I'm sure Kaze-kun had his reasons for doing what he did, after all, Kaze cares about you more than anything else aside from his younger brother. I'm willing to bet even now, he's thinking of you." She told her making Haruna look at her._

" _I know, I think of him every day hoping he'd back. A-and when h-he does… I'm g-going to tell him how much I hate him for leaving me." Haruna stated._

 _Hikari made a few sounds of disapproval._

" _Now, now Haruna-chan, don't say that! The fact that you want him to come back means you still love him and want him to return. So, I suggest waiting for him before saying that because it's not fair to judge him without knowing more about him first." Hikari told her._

 _Haruna wiped her tears and nodded. The Hinata walked up to them._

" _Okaa-san, Haruna-neesan! I-I'm back." Hinata told them._

 _Hikari smiled at her firstborn along with Haruna who had red around her eyes._

 _They all went home without a word._

 _ **Flaskback end**_

* * *

Haruna then snapped her out of her stupor by reminding Naruto of something very important.

"Naruto-kun… I believe you have something to give to Lady Hinata." Haruna reminded Naruto.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second and beamed.

"Oh Yeah! Hinata! We got you some Cinnamon buns since they're your favourite food and the fact the Hospital food sucks, dattebayo!" Naruto stated firmly making Hinata giggle along with Haruna.

Then heavy hand that Naruto had become well-acquainted with during the week lightly ruffled his already unruly blonde spikes.

"Don't say that out loud Naruto! No matter how true that is, it ain't nice to say that, tebano!" The large black jacket man told him.

Hinata caught the verbal tick, 'tebano?' she thought.

Naruto looked back at him and responded, "But Kaze-niichan! You just said it sucked too, dattabayo!"

The now identified Kaze then replied, "I did it in a more… discrete fashion… lets leave it at that."

The boys laughed among themselves before Haruna scolded them.

"Boys! The baked goods?" she told them.

Naruto apologised whilst Kaze pointed out, "This shit is piping hot, relax Haruna-chan!"

Haruna then walked up to him and poked him in his chest.

"Language, Kaze-kun!" she scolded making him pout which made her drop the harsh tone and Hyuga glare immediately sight Kaze's visage was just too adorable when he was pouting and mock-whimpering.

Hinata giggled at the scene, then Naruto sat on the stool next to her bed.

"Nene! Hinata! You won't believe what happened today! Kaze-niichan and I were fighting, which he won with this ultra cool combo. Then he told me something that I never thought I'd hear!" Naruto began and paused for a dramatic effect, which Kaze took the opportunity to informed them.

"Wait! Before you tell her Little Bro, I'll setup a privacy barrier beforehand, tebano!" Naruto nodded and everyone looked in awe as Kaze draw a swirl and some other doodles before making the sign of confrontation to activate the seal causing the walls, floor and the ceiling of Hinata's room to light up for a second.

Kaze then let Naruto continue, which Naruto eagerly did.

"And what was I saying? Oh yeah, Kaze-niichan is my real older brother! I actually have a family, dattebayo!" Naruto told Hinata.

Hinata was shocked and in disbelief. She looked at Kaze who at that moment took off his hood revealing his spikey blonde hair, blue eyes like Naruto's. But confirming even more the fact that he was Naruto's older brother, were the six whisker marks on his cheeks.

Hinata was stuttering in disbelief much to Haruna's amusement.

Haruna spoke up and said, "Hard to believe, I know Lady Hinata…"

Hinata looked back at her and told her, "Just Hinata please… Haruna-neesan." Haruna smiled at her and sat at the end her bed.

Kaze then grinned, "Now, I believe we should dig into these Cinnamon rolls and Donuts now, whilst we talk about ourselves a bit more, tebano!" Everyone complied. Hinata though, blushed at Kaze's appearance.

'This is Naruto's older brother!? He looks like an older Naruto… is this how Naruto will turn out in the future? So tall and muscular… so handsome' she thought whilst blushing madly now anxious for the future. Haruna saw this and hid a smirk behind her hand.

'Smart girl! Figuring out how Naruto-kun will look like when he's older!' Haruna thought in glee.

Naruto then opened the bags of baked goods making everyone savour the exquisite scent of vanilla and cinnamon dust. Hinata eagerly grabbed one and began to nibble on it like a chipmunk at rapid fire pace. Naruto saw this and began to laugh loudly making Hinata look at him.

"Haha! You look just like a squirrel when you eat like that, dattebayo!" Naruto laughed. Hinata flushed in embarrassment and looked away to avoid his laughter.

Naruto saw that and told her, "Hey don't look away! It's cute, tebayo!" making Hinata blush even more.

Haruna along with Kaze were smiling at the two. Haruna then reminded Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I know she's pretty, but you need to eat too, remember?" Haruna teased making the two pre-teens blush worse than before.

She giggled a bit whilst chucking the last bit of her Hot jam donut into her mouth.

She noticed Kaze staring at her intently making her cheeks grow warm.

"Um… Kaze-kun why are you staring at me?" Haruna asked. Kaze replied.

"Well, it's just… you do realise that 6 of your donuts are gone right?"

Haruna looked into her bag and to her horror, he was right! There were 30 left in the bag and she looked at Kaze who was eating one of them. She glared playfully at him.

"Kaze-kun! You stole my donuts!" she exclaimed playfully.

Kaze went wide-eyed and grinned, "This is my first one, tebano! You ate the first five!" he shot back. Haruna blushed and shot back.

"Liar. I would have known I ate that much then."

Kaze smirked and replied, "Pfft! You never keep track of how much you eat, dattebano!"

Haruna went red and asked, "What? Are you saying I'm fat?"

Kaze swallowed his donut and waved his hand in dismissal.

"No! I just meant you eat so fast, that you mistake 2 donuts for one… but that begs the question… are you sure it's okay for you to be eating this much? Your admittingly quite small for all this sugar?"

Haruna puffed her cheeks and replied, "No worries! It's made from Coconut flour and Vanilla Whey Protein powder, whilst the jam is sweetened with Stevia." As if there weren't any problems at all.

Kaze chuckled and replied, "The old lady most likely changed the recipe because she knew that you'd want to save your figure."

Haruna blushed at how accurate that assumption was, as she grew older in his absence, she grew a bit too much in her opinion. Since beauty in Hyuga women were meant to be slender and lithe, she ended growing more curvy and voluptuous making her think she was getting fat. She often did worry about her weight to the bakery lady, who in the end changed the recipe to better fit health standards.

She then played along and said, "Well you liked what you saw, that counts for something." Making Kaze giggle perversely much to Naruto's, Hinata's and Haruna's shock.

"Yep! I have something to keep the nightmares away for years to come, dattebano!" Kaze admitted.

Haruna blushed madly, whilst Hinata went red at the implications and Naruto wondered 'The heck are they talking about, dattebayo?'

Haruna then suggested, "Lets talk about something else!"

Kaze grinned victoriously and lifted up is left sleeve to reveal a seal. He summoned a few stacks of photos getting everyone's attention.

"Lets talk about old times then…" Kaze began whilst showing a photo of his younger self holding a baby Naruto.

Haruna and Hinata immediately went "Aw, look at you Naruto, so cute!" making Naruto blush in embarrassment.

Kaze smirk whilst he thought, 'Hehe! Finally paying you back for laughing at me, tebano!'

Kaze told them, "This was a month after Naruto was born, I was getting use to taking care of him, you know, wiping his bum and changing his diaper." Naruto went red whilst the two girls laughed at his expense.

"Niichan! Can you move onto another photo please!?" he begged.

Kaze smiled and showed another photo. This one, of both 7-year-old Kaze and Itachi holding their baby brothers, Naruto and Sasuke respectively. In between the two was Uchiha Izumi googly eyed at the two babies.

Hinata was awing at the two babies and asked him, "Ano… K-Kaze-san, who's that b-boy and h-his little s-sister he's holding?"

Kaze and Haruna looked at Hinata for a second letting her question process through their heads before laughing like no tomorrow much to her embarrassment.

Haruna calmed down first and told her, "I'm sorry Hinata, but to answer your question, that boy is Uchiha Itachi and that baby he is holding is his little brother Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata and Naruto went wide-eyed at this information.

Naruto then bluntly said, "Man! Who knew that Sasuke even back then looked like a girl! Haha!" making them laugh since they all made that mistake.

When they stopped, Hinata noticed Haruna was looking longingly at the photo, more specifically; the girl in between the two boys.

Hinata asked her, "Ano… Haruna-neesan, d-do you k-know that girl?"

Haruna smiled sadly at her, "Yes… her name is Uchiha Izumi… despite our clan's rivalry, she was my best friend out of all of them. We were like sisters who lived with different parents." She said.

Hinata nodded whilst Kaze smiled sadly too. Naruto then asked, "So… what happened to Izumi, tebayo?"

Haruna let a tear come out and told the two pre-teens.

"Along with the rest of the Uchiha, she died." Making the two feel guilty for making her remember it.

Haruna smiled at them, "It's okay, she's still alive in my heart, that's more than enough. Oh! And Kaze, this is a photo that you might like to see." She told him and pulled a photo out of her weapons pouch.

It was Itachi in his Anbu uniform with an older Izumi with free-flowing silky brown hair dressed in a form-fitting black outfit, snuggling into him a bit causing his face to have a hint of pink with Shisui smirking at the two. behind them.

Kaze smiled, "I would have been making so much fun of the two if I was still around, hahaha!" he laughed. Haruna lighten up.

Then Kaze showed another photo of he and Haruna with a baby Naruto happily cheering for being thrown in the air with Haruna laughing at the scene since Kaze was doing jumping lunges at the same time.

They all laughed at this photo, it needed no further comment, so he showed the next one.

This one had a recently born Hinata in it. But what stood out was Naruto being plopped on top of her causing the two teens to blush.

Haruna smiled and shook her head in disapproval.

"Kaze-kun~ That is classic!" Haruna said.

Kaze smirked and said, "This is how babies are made, tebano!" making Hinata blush and Haruna hit his head. Whilst Naruto asked.

"Really? How are babies made?" causing the three to look at him in disbelief.

Kaze as his older brother, decided to give him the talk.

"Well, you see, it's something I call the 'Eggs and cheese'" making Haruna look at him weirdly.

Kaze narrated, "You see, girls have eggs in them, whereas boys have cheese." Haruna blushed as well as Hinata.

Kaze continued, "When a girl you really like gives you her eggs, you get out your 'frying pan' and scramble their eggs up!"

Haruna was nose bleeding at the real image that was being suggested whilst Hinata decided to look away in embarrassment.

Kaze resumed, "When the eggs are scrambled enough, the boy then puts their cheese in mixing it well! As soon as the mixing is done, you have a baby!"

Naruto nodded in understanding whilst the two girls were having dirtier thoughts.

Kaze them slyly smirked and added, "But boys like me like to scramble eggs for hours and add in buckets of cheese, tebano!"

Haruna slapped her hand on his mouth and stated, "Okay Kaze-kun! I think we all get it!" with a red face whilst Hinata nodded in agreement.

Kaze shrugged and pulled out the next photo. Baby Naruto and Hinata trying to hold hands.

Naruto and Hinata went red at this photo whilst Kaze and Haruna were squealing at how cute this photo was.

"This was when you two tried to hold hands, I swear, you two liked each other so much… ah! The goods old times~" Kaze teased.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other only to look away even more embarrassed. Haruna giggled at this outcome.

Then the last photo of Kaze and Haruna holding Naruto and Hinata respectively, with Naruto trying to reach for his brother's whisker marks and Hinata yawning. Everyone looked fondly at this photo.

Kaze told them, "This was the last time me and Haruna-chan played house with you two. With me as the Dad, Haruna as the mother and you two as our kids." He ended with a little bit of pink on his face whilst Haruna had a red blush.

Hinata had a dazed look in her eyes and Naruto tried his best not to show any unmanly reaction to the photo.

Kaze then ended it there, "Well, that's about it for today, we'll come see you tomorrow if we can alright Hinata! I know you have some questions, dattebano!" he told her and Hinata nodded.

They all began to make random remarks and ate the baked goods in joy. They laughed when Kaze and Haruna were fighting over the last Hot Jam Donut, which Haruna got in the end, but not without casualty; whilst she was halfway done with the donut, Kaze squeezed the bottom of the donut to squirt the jam onto her face.

She wiped it off and glared at him playfully. Naruto was halfway done with the last cinnamon roll and decided to give the other half to Hinata who accepted with a bright red blush. She shared an indirect kiss with him.

Once they were done, Naruto and Kaze got up.

Naruto told them, "Well, we better get going, visiting times are almost over, tebayo!" Kaze nodded in agreement.

Haruna told them, "If you don't mind, I'll stay behind, me and Hinata need some girl talk."

Kaze and Naruto nodded and walked outside the room deactivating the barrier.

Haruna looked back to Hinata who was pink, and she asked.

"Ano… Haruna-neesan, w-what did y-you want to talk about?"

Haruna smiled fondly and asked her, "So… do you like Naruto-kun?"

Making Hinata blushed confirming her question.

Hinata admitted she does.

"Y-Yes, I-I do… I want to be there for him since he never had anyone with him, yet he faces everything with a smile… he's just so strong…" Hinata talked about in a daze.

Haruna smiled at her reason and decided to tell her something in return.

"I see, in return, I'll tell that I'm hopelessly in love with his older brother, Kaze-kun." She admitted. Hinata looked wide-eyed and asked.

"R-really?"

Haruna nodded with a blush.

"Yep! For all my life now, even when he left without so much as a goodbye, he just snatched my heart away without any effort." Haruna said.

Hinata then encouraged her that she'll get him to her. Haruna thanked her in return.

Haruna then grinned mischievously, "You know, since you call me neesan, if I married Kaze-kun and you married Naruto-kun…" she paused as Hinata blushed at the thought.

Haruna then finished, "Well, we'll end up becoming sisters-in-laws!" she stated. Hinata looked shocked and just stared at Haruna.

Then they both started laughing between themselves.

Once they stopped, Hinata noticed that Haruna's forehead was clear, she asked her.

"H-Haruna-neesan, y-your mark! It's gone!" she exclaimed quietly.

Haruna touched her forehead and blushed.

"Oh! Kaze-kun told me that I look better without make-up, therefore… he removed for me." She told her.

Hinata had stars in her eyes. Naruto's older brother can remove the seal.

Haruna noticed this and told her she could ask him about it tomorrow which Hinata nodded.

They both said their goodbyes and Haruna left for Naruto and Kaze.

* * *

 **With Naruto, Kaze and Haruna**

The three were now taking Haruna back home, all of them smiling about what had happened today.

As the three neared the compound, they noticed a group of rather expensively dressed people in front of them. Naruto and Kaze looked interested, whereas Haruna paled and sweated, it became even worse when the group noticed her.

Kaze noticed her reaction and pulled her close which helped her came down.

A middle aged man, with slicked back dark brown hair, well shaved facial hair and brown eyes with a peach complexion wearing a black and grey Hakama greeted them first.

"Ah! Good evening you three! Especially you, Haruna-san, looking lovely as always!" the man complemented.

Haruna was put off and Kaze raised his eyebrow whereas Naruto was just confused.

Haruna replied blankly, "Good evening to you to, Akabe Katsuya-sama. What brings you to Konoha if I may ask?"

The now named Akabe smiled and told her, "Oh, for two reasons, the Chunin Exams are being showcased and of course, for your fiancée to visit you. Akio! Come now, greet your future wife!" he called.

The man who came out was a rather tall man, easily a full head taller than Kaze, quite young looking, it was obvious the guy wasn't a Shinobi as the guy didn't have the tone that most Shinobi have. But looks can be deceiving. He had shaggy dark brown hair, amber eyes, a light tan and a lean face with prince-like cheekbones. He also wore the same black clothes as his father.

Overall, the guy wasn't bad to look at.

He greeted Haruna in a deep voice, "Good to see you again Haruna-san, I look forward to spending time with you during our stay in Konoha." Haruna nodded whilst Kaze frowned a bit.

The father then told them, "Well, we will be on our way now, it's late and we need to get back to our hotel. Farewell"

The three responded likewise.

They continued walking Haruna back home and Kaze asked her.

"So that's the guy they want you to marry?"

Haruna hesitantly nodded, Kaze saw the fear on her and hugged her.

"Hey! Hey! I promised you earlier today remember, together, we'll be able to stop this, tebano. But for that to happen, we both need to have a clear mind." He told her.

Haruna looked up at Kaze and smiled.

"Thank you, Kaze-kun! You're right, we always did the impossible together." She replied.

With a better mood, Naruto and Kaze continued walking her home until they stopped at the gates.

They said their goodbyes and Haruna walked towards the gates. However, she stopped for a second and ran back to Kaze.

Kaze was confused until Haruna stopped in front of him and kissed him on his left cheek making him freeze.

"Thank you for showing me a good time Kaze-kun!" Haruna said with red on her face and running quickly back into the Hyuga compound.

Naruto was smiling at his older brother and said, "So how was it being kissed by Haruna-neechan, niichan?"

Kaze looked back at him and grinned widely.

"Freaking awesome, dattebano!" Kaze exclaimed.

The two then went back to Naruto's apartment, which Kaze hadn't set foot in for years.

When the two arrived at his apartment, Naruto opened the door and Kaze was shocked by how clean it was. He had expected a little bit of garbage on the floor, but instead, it was so empty. As Kaze looked around, he saw some simple furniture, a dining table, quite a few pots of flowers which he had never once seen before. Even in the Hyuga Compound's. He was pleasantly pleased to see that Naruto didn't just eat a bunch of Ramen as he saw in the fridge, some milk, eggs, cheese, bacon and bread giving Kaze an idea for tomorrow's breakfast.

Overall, the apartment was still in the same layout he left it in.

Naruto then asked, "Hey, niichan! Want do you want for dinner?" in an excited tone.

Kaze then said, "Well, you have a bunch of ramen and eggs, so I'll whip something up, tebano!"

Naruto jumped up and down chanting about finally having a meal prepared by family.

Kaze felt guilty. Naruto would never, ever taste their mother's cooking once in their life. So, he decided to make this dinner special.

He told Naruto to wait in the dinning room for a bit. Kaze went into the kitchen and found flour and some vegetable that came from Kakashi.

He mixed water, eggs and oil into the flour to make a dough before kneading it and turning it into noodles. Whilst he had a clone chop the spring onions, red onion and garlic which he sautéed with the bacon bits and fat. The amount of bacon broth rose quite a bit, then Kaze added in salted water and added two packs of the miso flavourings he found in some old ramen containers.

When the soup was brought to a boil, Kaze added in the noodles along with a drizzle of oil in the soup. When the Ramen was cooked, Kaze got two bowls out and split evenly between the two.

He garnished the ramen with parley and coriander. Then topped them both off with a raw egg each slowly cooking from the hot broth.

Kaze then took the took bowls and looked back to Naruto who was studying up on Fuinjutsu whilst he was waiting, making Kaze smile.

"Dinner's ready!" Kaze shouted.

Naruto looked up and exclaimed, "Alright!"

When Naruto took the first bit out of Kaze's makeshift bacon broth based ramen to substitute for Tonkotsu broth. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"This is the best stuff I have had so far, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with happy tears.

Kaze grinned, "I'm glad you like it, now lets dig in, dattebano!" Kaze exclaimed.

The two were ravenous in eating the bacon ramen. Once the two were done, it was approaching Naruto's bed time.

Naruto asked, "Oi! Niichan, where do you want to sleep?"

Kaze answered, "I'll bring out my futon and sleep on the floor somewhere. But I'm gonna go out for a bit and see Jii-chan!"

Naruto nodded and yawned, he went to bed first.

Kaze then walked out.

* * *

 **With Kaze**

Kaze didn't actually go out to see Jiraiya, no…

He wanted some time to himself to cool off after meeting Akio Katsuya, Haruna's fiancée. He thought maybe going out somewhere in the woods and blowing up a few trees with a few Rasengans would help him calm down.

However, on the way, he saw the Akio guy leaning over the edge of the bridge. Kaze thought about using a wind jutsu to push him over, but when he looked closer, the guy was upset.

Kaze was curious and decided to talk to the guy before he made any judgements about him.

"Hey Akio-san!" Kaze called getting his attention. When Akio looked up, he smiled.

"Oh hello there… um…" Akio tried to recall.

Kaze told him, "Kaze is my name, what brings you out here?"

Akio slumped a bit and told him, "Ah… just contemplating, that's all…" he said sadly. Kaze saw this and asked him, "How about some Ramen?"

Akio being a noble, was taught to accept these gestures so he of course said yes.

 **At Ichiraku's**

Kaze and Akio were seated at Ichiraku's, both having a bowls of Miso Ramen each.

As they ate, Kaze asked him, "So what were you so upset about out there?"

Akio took a deep breath and told Kaze, "Well, you remember how your friend, Haruna-san is my fiancée…"

Kaze managed not to break his chopsticks and let the guy continue.

Akio resumed, "I admit, she is a beauty, and anyone would be lucky to have her, but still, I don't want to be wedded with her."

Kaze raised an eyebrow and asked "How come?"

Akio explained, "Well, you see, my father is a traditional man and uses the traditional ways of gaining power and wealth such as arranged marriages. Being his only son, I was forced into this."

Kaze nodded in understanding with his anger towards the guy slowly fading. The guy himself doesn't want to marry Haruna, which gave him some form of relief.

"I see, you probably have someone else in your sights right?" Kaze asked offhandedly.

Akio admitted, "As a matter of fact, I do. You see, back at home, there's this girl who I'm really taken with. She's quite the bright girl, cheery and loud, with twirling copper hair and forest green eyes…" he said in a trance.

Kaze smiled at the guy, he reminded him of Haruna in a weird way.

"So why don't you pursue her instead?" Kaze asked taking another slurp of ramen.

Akio slumped down.

"Well, the thing is… she's a miner and I'm a noble clansman." Akio told him.

However, Kaze shot right up and said, "Wait, 'minor', she's too young for you!?"

Akio laughed, "Miner! People who gather ores and minerals." Kaze laughed at his own mistake.

Akio continued, "But yeah, my father would never allow it, saying she'll bring nothing to the clan, but I disagree. She on her own, already managed to bring herself to the top of the mining business back home by suggesting new trade agreements and mining methods. Someone like that would definitely help the clan. But I love her for showing me the true merits of life."

Kaze smiled in understanding, "Yeah man, I understand that feeling, it's like nothing you've ever felt before!" he cheered.

Akio laughed a bit and told him, "If I had to describe her personality, she's just like you. Always making the most out life regardless of whether or not the situation if good or bad, makes you happy by being around and just makes life… good."

Kaze nodded and left it at that.

Akio then got up, "Well, I best be on my way, thank you for helping me out." He thanked him.

Kaze nodded.

As time went passed, Kaze decided to go back to Naruto's apartment feeling his anger had disappeared. That Akio guy wasn't so bad, he was just following clan orders.

Speaking of clans, Kaze thought it was about time he started teaching Naruto more of their family techniques. Sure, their father was a clanless orphan, but that doesn't mean he never made anything worst that same status. Plus, along with their mother's clan's knowledge and traditions. It fell to Kaze to teach Naruto about all this.

Starting tomorrow, he was going to train Naruto the way he should have been trained.

* * *

 **Omake: Revenge in the works**

As Kaze settled himself back to sleep in Naruto's apartment, he remembered Kakashi's training spars with him back then,

As Kaze recalled those times, he grinned evilly and began to make a master plan. For Kakashi had used that dreaded 'Hidden Leaf Secret Finger Taijutsu: A Thousand Years of Death' on him.

Now that Kaze was faster, stronger, smarter and sneakier. He was going to find an Icha Icha book sold in a scroll format so he could shove it up Kakashi's ass when he saw him.

With Kakashi

He sneezed and shivered.

"Something tells me I'm regretting one of my actions..." he said in a worried voice.


End file.
